The Rad Storm of Vengeance, Book II of Radstorms
by ElZeeKay
Summary: Continuing When the Rad Storms Hit, Keep Dansing. Z had made some serious enemies by her choices. These enemies want vengeance.
1. Chapter 1 At Home

Radstorms II

By El Zee Kay

"Seize the moments of happiness, love and be loved! That is the only reality in the world, all else is folly."

LEO TOLSTOY, _War and Peace_

The night was a canopy of tar, thick and solid, sheeting the crumbling walls we passed, the earth, the sky. There was no moon, no stars tonight. The world was only deep and deeper shadow.

In a post-apocalyptic world, there is no light "pollution," as stargazers used to call the artificial barrier of light mankind raised against the stygian darkness.

The pitch black made something primitive raise its hackles in me, making me wish I had walls and barred doors between me and the gloom.

We passed from ruins following broken roads into paths through the rocky woods. We were so close to home, now, so we just kept going, using my pip-boy as guidance. Dogmeat ranged ahead and then back again, constantly sniffing, looking for danger.

We had tarried too long in Jamaica Plains.

Danse's hand tightened on mine, as if he sensed my unease. He probably did, I thought. He knew me better than anyone ever had. He could read me like a book. My body language, my postures, the tenseness of my muscles, my facial expressions – no matter how minute –and my eyes.

We had gone to check on the progress of the new Commonwealth Science Academy, which used Jamaica Plains as its base, while under construction.

It is amazing what people can do when they put their minds to it. The three bottom floors were already operational. The bottom floor was underground. The walls had three layers – the inner and outer walls were concrete and the inside space was filled with earth. The windows had leaded shutters that could be closed during rad storms, making the Academy radiation free.

Six different laboratories were already assembled with scavenged microscopes, vials, tubes and bottles, Bunsen burners and stores of chemicals, computers and consoles, medical and surgical equipment, and more.

The upstairs floor was for the living quarters of the teachers and a few of the students. There was at least one dormitory planned for the future.

Seven teachers were already starting classes and there were nearly 30 students. Supervisor White from Graygarden and Professor Engill of Vault 81 were teaching botany as well as developing non-irradiated hybrids of the carrots, tatos, corn, razorgrain, bloodweed, hubflowers and silt beans that grew so easily in the Commonwealth. They were now working on improving texture and taste of the foods.

Dr. Brian Virgil was teaching anatomy and physiology and taking up his research where he left off to find a cure or vaccine against the forced evolutionary virus.

Dr. Li was teaching robotic engineering. Rachel was taking medical students. Allison Fillmore taught systems analysis and electrical engineering.

Alana Secord, who had been third in command of the Synth Retention Bureau, was with us. She taught computer and robotic programming. She still had concerns about rogue synths and didn't spare me her concerns whenever she saw me. But even she had to admit, statistically, a synth going rogue and turning violent was nothing compared to the chance of a human becoming or being born a sociopath or psychotic killer. It had only happened twice that we knew of.

That being said, Danse was winning her over, as he did anyone who came to know him. She trusted him and tried to corner him for questions whenever he was near. He tried to be gracious and satisfy her curiosity, but it was never-ending. He always had to politely excuse himself to escape her presence.

In Jamaica Plains, the blacksmiths had had to turn away applicants for apprentices – they could only handle two apiece at a time, they decided. The armorer, Lyle, had taken on two as well. He was complaining good naturedly that they should've made the new Jamaica Plains Black smithy and Armory bigger than they had made it. And it was _big_. Lyle had asked for another wing to be added.

They had also taken some of the Academy's students as boarders, until the dormitory was built.

Harold's council was going to vote on it at the next month's meeting.

The Brotherhood was not pleased that Dr. Li had chosen to come to us, but they wouldn't hold her against her will. Or blackmail her into staying, like the Elder had done to me.

She had told me the West Coast BOS was not pleased with Arthur Maxson and were now watching his every move, his every decision. According to the BOS grapevine, Li told me they were now pressuring the young elder to marry. Quickly.

I guess I was a scandal that needed to be forgotten and sooner better than later. I had wondered about the prophecy – that the last of the Maxson line would have some kind of legendary powers or some such thing, whatever having a soul forged from eternal steel meant. Twins made for _two_ heirs – neither being the last, unless one was killed. And they were illegitimate in the eyes of the BOS.

So perhaps the West Coast BOS thought a legitimate heir would calm the waters and the rumor mill.

I hoped he did find someone and married. He was still in love with me and whenever we saw each other, it was much too apparent.

The Minutemen had a small fleet of vertibirds now, but Danse and I had decided to walk. We didn't get much time alone, these days.

We had left the twins, Hope and Harmony, and Shaun with Codsworth, Sarah Haylen, Annie Drake, and Dan Clarke with plenty of milk, which I had pumped earlier.

The walk felt like heaven – a mini-vacation. Even in this all-encompassing blackness. The twins were a year and a few months old and had already started toddling around in an unbalanced, precarious way that had everyone waiting to rescue them from every fall. It was amazing to me that they ever learned to walk at all. They were always in someone's arms at The Castle.

Thinking about this, knowing our time alone was so close to an end, I squeezed Danse's hand back. "Think we could take a quick break?" I said, letting a suggestive note slip into my tone.

"A break?" he chuckled. He knew very well what I meant.

"Yes," I said, "A _privacy_ break," I stopped and pulled him towards me.

"You sure you're up to a break?" he murmured before his mouth descended on mine, and a low sound of desire make his throat rumble. If he was a cat, he would be purring.

"Yes, I am," I replied, breathlessly. The slow burning fire that always started when he was near me, had flamed into a mini-inferno by his kiss.

He pulled away long enough to lay down his bedroll a little ways off the path.

He took my hand and pulled me to him. Lowering his soft lips to my mouth, he slowly, gently, peeled off my clothes, never taking his mouth from mine.

I ran my hands down his powerfully muscled torso, and then lower. His body was obviously sure about the need for a break, too.

His fingers made their way down, slowly and teasingly, and found my wetness and he groaned in desire.

"I love it when you want me," he said huskily into my neck, "it makes me crazy with wanting."

We made love at a leisurely pace, in the ebony dark, in the wood and it was perfect. The night seemed no longer frightening or dangerous; it was more a warm, encompassing blanket that protected us from intrusive eyes.

It was over too soon, and I had left Danse's chest wet with my milk. I was too full and needed to get home to the twins. My legs were a little wobbly from the inner quaking still deep inside my center.

When we arrived home, the twins and Shaun were all tucked in and sound asleep. Shaun had his two young dogs curled up on the bed with him. He had named them Geri and Freki, after Odin's wolves. Dogmeat's puppies had quickly been claimed as soon as they were born. After Wihelmina, (that was the name of Dogmeat's 'wife') had weaned them, Shaun got first pick and insisted on keeping two of them. They were fine looking animals, and spoiled rotten. Just like my girls.

I thanked Sarah and Annie, who reported on every wobbly step and every feeding the twins had done while they were in their tender care, and I caught them up on the latest news about the people we had spoken with, while Danse did the same with Dan Clarke who had been in charge of Shaun. I smiled and shook my head. The girls hanging together and the guys on their side of the room.

They left then and here we were again. Alone, with sleeping children. I winked at Danse and asked if he was up for another break.

"Always," he said, coming towards me, smiling a wicked smile.

Then Hope woke up and started crying, which woke up Harmony, who joined in – the sounds she made in no way eponymous with her name and that racket woke up Shaun who staggered out sleepily and walked right into a wall before we could catch him.

"Ouch!" he mumbled, as Danse led him to the bathroom, which he seemingly had needed to visit, then back to his bed while I hurried to the twins' cribs, after letting Geri and Freki out to pee too.

In moments, I was in my new custom made rocking chair, nursing both babies in football holds. I was getting good at this. They were getting too big for this, I thought. But in this world, I wanted them to have the best I could give them – and that was me.

Danse came back out from getting Shaun back to sleep, and sat across from me and just watched us. I smiled at him. At least we had our time in the woods tonight. It was enough. For now.

"You are so very, very beautiful," he said softly. The contentment in his dark brown eyes and in the softness of his mouth warmed me, from the tips of my toes to the top of my head.

Thinking about top of my head, made me think of the roots of my hair, I was still amazed that Curie and I managed to pull off a switcheroo on Dr. Cade taking a saliva sample from the twins a year and two months ago. The twins had been two days old. I had an agreement to keep.

Curie had come with me aboard the Prydwen.

Elder Arthur Maxson had been waiting for me.

There was wonder in his eyes as he looked carefully at the newborn babies and examined them, one after the other.

He had asked how I was and if everyone was well and tried to have conversation. I gave single word answers and refused to encourage him in any way.

He then walked us to sick bay, because, he said, they needed a sample of the newborns' DNA for their database.

I acted as if this was news to me and asked, "Why on earth would you need that?"

"The children are my heirs," Arthur explained, "thus the Brotherhood's concerns; the Brotherhood keeps DNA records for all of us. And they also require proof of my paternity." He shrugged, "I am sorry if this offends your dignity. _I_ know they are mine, after all."

I had shrugged and rolled my eyes, but agreed to it.

He left us in the sick bay, reluctantly.

While I had distracted Dr. Cade with questions about his database, she had snagged two of _his_ swabs which were in a handy dandy jar on his counter and dipped them into her made-up saliva samples which she had concocted from both my and Maxson's DNA. She had been so quick. She had created two identical samples, and had them in tiny vials.

When Cade was getting ready to carefully bag the swabs he had just done, she and I performed our planned distraction. It helped that both girls had decided to wail and cry at being swabbed by Cade.

"Oh! Dr. Cade," I cried out, "I am so dizzy and lightheaded!" I started to topple, babies and all and, horrified, he rushed to save us.

Curie also rushed to our aid, and got in Cade's way, bumping into him, and in the tangle of babies, limbs and swabs, she did the switch. I didn't see it, but as I caught her eye on my way to the floor, she gave one nod.

I lay on the floor, in my swoon. Cade and Curie each held one baby. Cade was on his butt on the floor, cradling Hope in one hand, the two swabs in the other. He looked completely out of sorts.

Arthur Maxson rushed in having heard the tumult.

"Z!" he cried, "Are you alright?" He took in the scene before him, and scooped Hope up from Dr. Cade's arms.

I think Arthur was still in shock over the idea of twins.

He looked very awkward with the baby, as if afraid he would hurt her by holding her wrong. But he studied her carefully too, looking, I assumed for family resemblances. She stopped crying and was trying to focus on his face.

"She looks like my mother," he had decided, and nodded to himself.

Dr. Cade got to his feet and quickly bagged the precious swabs. Arthur held out one hand and I took it and pulled myself up. I sat in one of Cade's chairs and put my head between my knees. I was shaking a little, as part of the act but also to cover my trembling with relief that Curie's switch had been successful.

"Z, what happened?" Arthur had asked, with concern in his voice, "Are you ill?"

"Just probably travelled too soon," I said from my awkward position, "I'm fine, really I just need to sit for a bit, maybe put my feet up."

Cade scooted another chair over for me. I dutifully put my feet up and fanned my face with my hands.

Arthur handed Hope back to me, who was looking for the comfort of my breast. I was glad Haylen had made me a nursing blouse, which made it very easy to feed the babies, and keep my modesty intact. She latched on and instantly melted into a sweet bundle of relaxation. I smiled, looking at her.

I remembered where I was and looked up. Arthur was watching us with a deep hunger in his eyes. I looked back to Hope. It was not my place to comfort that man. Nor did I want to.

He had tried to have Danse killed so that I would come to him. I never would.

 **And now** , back in the present, here I was, surrounded by my loved ones in our Home Outside The Castle Walls. That kind of was its title.

I realized I was deeply happy.

Danse helped me rise from the rocking chair, and we gently and every so carefully laid the twins in their beds. They stayed asleep. I sighed in relief.

Suddenly, the activity and long walk caught up with me and I was completely exhausted. I yawned widely and Danse said, "Time to tuck you in for the night, Z. If the girls wake up, I will bring them to you. You just go to sleep and don't worry about a thing."

"You're so sweet, Danse. I love you," I yawned again. I trudged upstairs, my legs heavy and reluctant to climb another story.

We undressed and put on our nightshirts and crawled into bed. I was asleep in under five minutes, cuddled with my head on Danse's chest and my arm wrapped around him.

 **Rad Storm I Brewing - Justin Ayo**  
Ayo studied the map he had been working on. So very incomplete. It was a start though, in this terrible new existence. It had been over two years since the destruction of his life and home.

This filthy, dangerous world had been forced upon him by Father's poor judgment and by Z's actions.

How dare she think of herself as anything other than a vile creature - razing the only seat of surviving civilization? So much data, knowledge, equipment and precious machinery had been utterly destroyed! Two centuries of scientific progress gone in an instant. And now, even more radiation in the Commonwealth.

The destruction of the Institute was a crime against humanity. Anyone who committed a crime of this magnitude needed to face the consequences of her evil actions.

For true justice, she needed to be executed.

Father was already dead. Dead from the cancer eating him from the inside out for several years now.

Ayo wasn't sure, didn't know, if Father had known about Z's betrayal. Did he die thinking everything was going according to his plan? Or had he realized at the end that he had welcomed the agent of their destruction into their midst?

Ayo hoped the Director had known. He hoped Father had died in agony, knowing what he had wrought.

Anyone who listened to the only radio stations within range - Diamond City Radio and Radio Freedom - thought she was some kind of heroine. She fucking walked on water. She could do no wrong - she was singlehandedly rebuilding the Commonwealth and righting all the wrongs. She saved children, reunited families, helped anyone in need of aid.

The idiot Commonwealth people had it backwards. He would kill all of them if he could.

Viv came in after tapping at the door, "Hey, boss, we looked into that vault - 114, that you wanted us to."

Vivian Kitteridge was one tough broad. She was just a hand shorter than Ayo himself, who was 6-foot tall. She was rangy, and there was not a spare ounce of fat on her. She wore skin tight leathers that did nothing to hide her small waist and long legs. She wore her leather top unbuttoned too low, showing a lot of cleavage. She kept her dark blonde hair cut short, so no-one could get a hand hold on her head, but in contrast to the tough image she tried to portray, she had delicate, feminine features, and large blue eyes framed by thick brown lashes. She didn't boast face paint or tattoos, but used a lot of eyeliner, which made her eyes appear even more luminous and blue. Her lips had no humor in them, but retained a permanent tightening. She was fast and very nimble. The best part was that she asked "how high?" when he said jump.

Ayo arched a brow, then held out his hand, "And? Do go on, Vivian, I am all ears, my dear." He made himself give her a smile. Her continued loyalty was crucial. The others followed her lead.

She seemed to pose herself, to show him her attributes, "It's Skinny Malone's. He's taken possession and claims it's his territory now. The word on the street is that Z hit him really hard a couple of years ago and he never recovered. He's as vulnerable now as he'll ever be, until he recruits a lot more goons."

Ayo grimaced. Even his people seemed to admire Z, albeit reluctantly, knowing she was their enemy.

"Great job on getting the info, Viv." He smiled at her again. "I need you to get me numbers, Vivian," he ordered, "I want to know how many, what arms we'll be facing, and anything else you can get. I want that Vault."

"You got it, boss. You have any Buffout and some of that awesome Ultra Jet for me and the guys?"

"Over on the chem bench. Take as much as you like."

He was reduced to making chems for money and influence. A moron could do what he had been forced to do to survive. It was demeaning and beneath him, but he now had loads of caps. Enough to pay his own little tribe of raiders, and attract more of them every week. Caps and chems. That's what they wanted in life.

"That's why I love you so much, boss," Viv laughed as she scooped up all the chems and stuffed them into her pack. "This and you are so fucking smart. Not too bad in the looks department, either." She winked at him.

There was wiggle in her walk as she left the room.

Ayo shook his head. She had been flirting with him more and more overtly. As if he'd be interested in bedding the dirty, radiated wench.

Ayo turned to his coursers, whom he named Xavier and Weslyn. "Once we have the numbers, I want your take on whether this is doable," he said looking at them.

"Of course, sir," said Xavier, while Weslyn nodded once.

He had taken these two coursers during the battle, ordering them to come with him to his lab. He reprogrammed them as everyone else was panicking and were evacuating the Institute in a mad rush for the molecular relay. The other fools might race to have themselves be relayed above ground, but he wasn't going to go without some serious protection or preparation. So X7-22 became Xavier, and W4-16 became Weslyn and we're programmed to obey only him, have affection for him, and protect him.

As far as anyone knew, they were as human as the next guy. Here, he had them dress in leathers and armor and they fit in quite nicely.

He had no intention of sullying himself with the irradiated, mutated women above ground, so he had also programmed Weslyn to have sex with him, too. The Institute had severe rules condemning that practice, but, there was no more Institute, was there? And a man had needs. He had secretly made the complex programs on his own time as a kind of pet project, but also in case he ever needed to survive outside of the Institute. And hadn't his cleverness paid off?

In spades.

"Xavier, make up some new batches of chems," he said, "a case full of Jet and Buffout and a few Psycho and Ultras too." Turning to the female courser he said, "Weslyn, you come to me," Thinking about his needs and the suggestive words and motions from Liv had stirred him up, quite literally.

Dutifully, the courser came to him.

The Castle

 **Deacon showed up the next day,** with three very scruffy looking synths in tow.

I watched as Curie heard Deacon's voice. She dropped everything and rushed to find him.

She was desperately in love with the spy. I think it frightened Deacon half to death, and he had fled when she persisted in pursuing him. There was something in his demeanor though, that made me think the attraction was not one way. He did have duties that took him from us after all. He was rescuing lost synths and keeping an eye on the Commonwealth. He was very good at catching rumors and then pursuing them until he found the truth.

He, Nick Valentine (in his new Gen 3 synth body), and Mayor Hancock had combined their intelligence efforts and this made it easier and more complete than any of them could accomplish on their own. Mayor Hancock walked with a permanent limp now, but he had survived the Black League's assassination attempt.

Curie had come to me several times near tears for advice, and I had told her to follow her heart.

Obviously her heart had one goal – Deacon. She wasn't giving up.

Deacon knew we would take any and all synths in and care for them. The synths could try us out and stay if they chose to. Danse was always official host and guide to the synths that either found their way to us or were brought to us by Deacon or another Railroad Agent. We had earned the call sign of a safe house and one for allies of the Railroad, a house surrounded by eight rays and one with a cross with the eight rays and found it painted on three of the outside walls in white paint.

Both Danse and Preston were both good at finding out what people liked to do and what they were good at, and finding jobs to match both of those. This made for very happy Castle residents.

"Monsieur Dickens," Curie greeted Deacon warmly, "I am so very, very glad to see you again. I hope you will stay with us for a few days, yes?"

Deacon smiled at her crookedly and shrugged, "There's nowhere I have to be in a hurry. I might park for a bit. See how my friends are faring."

Curie beamed, delighted. She took him by the hand and said, "Come, I want to show you my little home and laboratory we have been making."

They went, hand in hand, although even as I watched, Deacon gently disengaged his hand from hers and put a bit of space between them as they walked. Poor Curie.

Danse and Preston were with our newest potential residents. Shaun and his dogs were with them too.

Dogmeat and I went to meet the new synths, leaving the babies with Codsworth and Annie Drake.

Two were women, one a man. They were very thin and haggard looking. Their clothes were filthy. As with all gen 3s, they all looked to be in the prime of life and normal looking, if they had had their health. Not ugly nor overly attractive. They wouldn't stand out in a crowd. Which was the idea, I guess.

When I came up, Danse motioned me forward and Preston smiled.

"Hi, I'm Z," I said, holding out my hand to the first woman. She had medium brown hair, cut to just above her shoulders, brown eyes and nice features, under the grime.

"I call myself Feronia, after the goddess of freedom," she explained, shaking my hand, "It's an honor to finally meet you, Z."

"I hope you will find yourself a home here, with us, Feronia," I said.

I turned to the next synth. She was a red-head, with hair past her shoulders and green eyes. She too had even and normal features. "I am Admina," she said. Her voice was deep and pleasant, "I too am glad to finally see you with my own eyes. And Danse. He has become a legend among us."

"Welcome to The Castle," I took her hand.

I turned to the third. He offered his hand and said, "I call myself Berenger," the synth male said, with a firm shake of his hand.

"How have you been surviving these last two years?" I asked.

"We had found a deep cave to live in near a stream, and we foraged for food. Some people from a nearby settlement would leave us food once in a while, although they never found our cave. Deacon found us and told us we didn't have to hide anymore." Berenger shook his head, "I was afraid. It was not what we had been told to expect. We were told that if anyone above ground found out we were synths, they would kill us. Even though the settlers left food out for us, we were too afraid to come out and thank them, for fear it was just one or two people who didn't want to destroy us. Deacon has informed us there are several settlements willing to take us in. I asked if we could be brought to you."

"I am honored," I said, truthfully.

"And to you, Danse, as well," Admina said, "It is said you fought and won over your programming. That you can't be reset or mind-wiped. We want you to teach us how to protect ourselves. We don't want to lose our freedom and we don't want to be made to forget who we are."

Danse looked slightly puzzled, "And how did you hear all this?"

"There are others like us, still in hiding. We leaves messages for one another at different spots in the Commonwealth. It is true, isn't it?"

"Yes, it's true. I just don't know though if I can teach anyone how to do it." He frowned, thinking, "I can try, but I cannot promise there is a set method that can be reproduced." At her look of dismay, He smiled kindly at her, "We'll try our best, of course." I watched as Danse once again had worked his magic. The three synths visibly relaxed their tense postures. Their nightmare was over

Preston spoke up, "I'm sure you are tired from your journey."

Danse turned to our son, "Shaun, perhaps you'd be good enough to show our new friends to their quarters."

Shaun was bouncing with energy, "Sure!" he exclaimed happily. Geri and Freki had started a game of tug-of-war with a hunk of thick rope and were trying to entice Dogmeat into joining them.

Danse smiled at the three newcomers, "Rest, my friends, you are safe with us. Shaun will show you the various amenities we offer and will come for you when the mess is open. If you need refreshments now, Shaun will go to the kitchens and let them know what you want."

They thanked us and followed Shaun.

Shaun chatted away cheerfully with our newest arrivals as he led them to the quarters we had ready for new people. The Castle had come a long way from the briny, crabby, stinking mess it had been. We had repaired the walls, built new quarters and had running water and electricity in every section. Some knowledgeable settlers had built a good septic system too so every section had a bathroom with hot water.

We had come a long way in the past few years.

Preston turned to Danse, shaking his head in wonder, "You make them feel protected – like everything's going to be okay again."

Danse nodded, "We'll make sure they're going to be safe. That's what we do, eh Preston?"

"Yes, that's what we do," Preston grinned at him.

 **Deacon came up to me** after the noon meal. I was feeding the twins in my rocker, and Danse was off with Shaun somewhere out there working on something or other. There was always something that needed checking out, building, repairing or improving.

For all the travelling we had done previously, having babies had definitely kept us more grounded. I didn't mind in the least. Sometimes I got antsy, but I had more help than I needed with the twins and Shaun. There were so few children, that the ones we did have were treasured. I had no shortage of volunteer caregivers.

So I had started sparring with Danse and practicing my sword play and shooting skills. I was doing crunches and push-ups too, to tone up my stretched out abdominal muscles. I was in pretty good shape at this point. My stamina needed a bit of work, but otherwise I was in fighting shape.

Deacon took a seat across from me and scratched his head and looked a little uncomfortable.

"Are you okay, Deacon?" I asked, concerned.

"Well, yes and no," he said, frowning, "I've got a problem with Curie. She is looking for intimacy from me, and I don't do intimate. I don't want to hurt her, she's sweet and kind, and beautiful and smart, but I …" his voice trailed away.

"You're gay?" I asked gently.

He looked shocked, "Hell, no. _No_ , no, it's not that. It's that I _had_ love once. The love of my life. Once was _it_ for me." He looked away from me, "and it's my fault she was killed."

"I find that difficult to buy," I said, "someone else killed her, not you, right?" He didn't answer so I went on, "What do you think she would want for you, if she could talk to you right now?"

"Oh come on, Z, I see how you and Danse are. Could you ever be with anyone else if something happened to him? Especially if he was killed because he was associated with you?"

"I know that he would want me to be happy. How long has it been since your – wife? – died?"

"Eight years, five months, and eight days ago." He said.

"Wow. Forgive me for saying so, but it sounds a great deal like you are just punishing yourself and heaping on more guilt than anyone should bear." We sat in silence for a few minutes. The babies' heads drooped sleepily, first one, then the other.

"Deacon, help me up so I can get these girls to bed," I asked.

He jumped up and scooped up one of the sleeping toddlers and we laid them down next to each other in their crib.

I stretched my back by bending backwards then forward, then my arms, as I looked at him, "Let me ask you something, Deacon. Do you like Curie?"

He stood, shuffling his feet in a very non-Deacon way. "Of course I do! She's adorable – she's brilliant and kind and – yeah I like her fine," he said realizing what he sounded like.

"What would your wife say right now if she could reach out from the afterworld and give you advice? Putting aside your own inner voice which just wants you to suffer and suffer some more for something you didn't do,"

"I don't know," he mumbled, "I just came to see if you would kind of try to get her interested in someone else. You know, be a matchmaker." He was looking at his feet as if they were suddenly very interesting.

"She's very stubborn, Deacon. And she has made up her mind. She loves you. She wants you. So, if you don't care for her and you don't want her, you need to tell her yourself. But if you do care for her and want her, maybe it's time to shed the guilt and embrace life again. It's a gift, Deacon. We don't know how much time we have here. I believe in love and I believe in God. Both say beating yourself up is not part of the plan. Forgiveness includes forgiving yourself. And so that's my big advice of the day. Take it or leave it, Deacon. I care for you a lot and I would love to see you have some happiness. And Curie is an amazing woman. One of a kind."

"Well, thanks, I guess," he said morosely. "I will think on what you said. And you're right, I can't just string her along. It's not right." He tipped an imaginary hat at me, and left. Quickly.

I sighed deeply. This was up to both of them and I wasn't going to worry about them. I _wasn't._

I used the intercom system we had put in for quick communication, us being outside the walls and all. I turned the dial to reach Codsworth.

"Hey Codsworth, you there?"

"Yes, mum. What can I do for you?"

"I need a sitter for the girls, please. They're sleeping and I will take my com with me, so you can call me when they wake,"

"Of course, mum. I'll be there in two shakes."

Codsworth came, and I went to our makeshift gym and exercise area. This was also outside the walls and recently finished.

I brought my favorite sword with me, just in case, I found someone who wanted to play with me.

Luke Forsythe was there and Eli Manning. They were practicing arm to arm combat. They were already drenched with sweat and barely looked up when I came in.

I stretched and bent, stretched some more, feeling everything warm up and get limber. Then I practiced Aikibatto iaido style – or solo sword exercises. Soon, I lost track of others, of time, deeply focused on control and perfect motion.

"Mind if I join you?"

Danse stepped in front of me, and held a wooden practice sword in his hands. He was definitely a laser rifle man, but he had wanted to learn swordsmanship from me.

"Are you going to hold back this time?" I asked frowning at him.

"Yes, to an extent," he said, "it is a practice match, and I wouldn't want to break your pretty sword."

"Ha. As if you could!" I challenged.

Realistically, we both knew he had to hold back a little. He was stronger, faster and more deadly than any man. My son had made him that way. No one knew but he and I and we thought it best that it stay that way.

I was beautifully warmed up and ready to go. Although he was stronger and faster, I had the better technique.

He waited for me to make a move. I made a feint towards his upper torso and when he whipped up his practice sword to parry, I swept my blade under and touch his thigh.

"Strike 1," I said, dancing back.

He came at me then, looking for an opening. I watched his eyes and his feet. It was too easy. When he tried to feint to my left and hit my right side, I was already there with my blade deflecting his blow. Then he brought up his knee so quickly that I barely saw it coming and he nearly knocked my sword from my hand. I recovered while I was still moving.

I spun, and touched him on the back of his thigh.

"Strike 2," I said, panting a bit.

I faked two strikes, one to his arm, the other his chest, following through to hit my real target. His butt.

"Strike 3, and you're out!" I laughed.

"I think I'll stick with my fists or my rifle," he said shaking his head. He was smiling though. He was proud of my fighting skills.

"You want to practice tactics in power armor?" he asked hopefully.

I should, I thought, so he could beat the pants off me. Actually, I think I might like that idea. The pants off, one, I meant. But just then my little communicator buzzed and I had a feeling my gym time was over.

It wasn't Codsworth though, it was Preston.

"Z, the Abernathys radioed. They say there's some huge monster terrorizing their settlement and they're begging for you to come. They say they trust only you and who you bring."

"Somethings not right, Preston," I said, "Connie wouldn't be having a trust issue without a cause."

"Maybe it's just because she has dealt with you from the beginning, is all," Preston said.

"Maybe," I said. Somehow I doubted it. Connie was a practical, strong and self-reliant woman. I had a feeling we had some rogue Minutemen or people posing as Minutemen that were giving her a problem.

"I'll see you in a bit. I've got to make sure I have the kids taken care of," I said.

"You are going?" he asked

"You bet," I said, "the Abernathys are my friends. And I want to find out what's going on, monsters and all."


	2. Chapter 2 There be Monsters

**Chapter Two**

"The scholar does not consider gold and jade to be precious treasures, but loyalty and good faith."

Confucius, _The Wisdom of Confucius_

Danse and I chose eight companions to come with us.

While they prepared themselves, I made up a care package for Connie and Lucy. I brought a small case of the new cosmetics that Fannie had made. She had liked what I had brought back from the Prydwen and figured out how to make some very nice moisturizing lotions and eyeliners and shadows as well as a lip gloss. I added a copy of Annie's new cookbook that had just been published; _Commonwealth Cooking II_. Piper Wright was happy to serve as our printer and it gave her a nice extra income. I also packed a bolt of the new soft cottony material died a pretty purple. It was the latest from our textile operation here.

If Connie Abernathy said there was a monster, there was a monster. She and Blake were not given to exaggeration.

Six seasoned fighters should be enough.

We brought Ron Rosner, Luke Forsythe, Dan Clarke, Eli Manning, Terrance Goodwin, Maggie Henley, Deacon and Curie. Curie because she insisted and Deacon because I asked him to. I needed someone to look after Curie and keep her safe. Whatever was happening or not happening between them, they knew each other well and I could count on Deacon to keep her out of harm's way.

We had our six fighters in power armor and took two vertibirds. Our vertibirds had the Minuteman insignia painted boldly in black on both sides and the tail.

Terrance and Danse were our pilots. We were in the air and on the way. We all scanned for something that looked like a type of monster we had not run into yet.

We saw no hint of one.

In less than a half hour we were there.

We set down in the field next to Abernathy Farm. Danse shut down the engine and we climbed down. I got out of the power armor and stretched, and so did everyone else in armor.

Blake Abernathy was the first one out to greet us.

"Thank you, Z, for coming," he said, his face a knot of worry and fear, "I didn't expect you'd be here in an hour though!"

"Good to see you, Blake. Tell me what's going on." I said, with a sinking feeling. Blake had lost his eldest daughter, Mary, when she stood up to raiders. They killed her point blank for daring to talk back to them. He had the same kind of look on his face after he had lost her.

He scanned the horizon, as if he did it automatically, all the time. I sighed. This was no way to live. I hoped we could make them safe again.

"Tell us about this monster," I said, scanning the horizon too.

"It only comes during heavy radstorms," he said, "We can't figure out where it comes from, but it's killed two of us. It's big. Really big. It moves on four feet, and has a long tail and a really long snout. Lucy said it has wings too. She's the only one who has seen that."

Connie and the other settlers had all come out to see us. I didn't see Lucy among them.

"Where is Lucy?" I asked, hoping to see the young woman. We had instantly liked each other.

Connie and Blake exchanged a look. There was more going on here than a monster. She spoke up, looking worried and sick too, "She's hiding away upstairs. She won't tell us what's wrong, but it was after the Minutemen came in response to our call for help. I was hoping maybe you could talk to her. You two are friends and she might open up to you."

One of their newer settlers made his way to me. He could be 17 or somewhere in that area. He had not filled out completely yet and reached full male maturity yet. He looked me in the eye, "I need you to know that these Minutemen who hold the checkpoint closest to us don't like you and don't want you for their leader. They called you a synth fu –" he stopped himself before he finished the epithet, "well, you know, you and Danse are married and he's a synth."

"I get the idea," I said, shaking my head, "and what did you guys say to that?"

"Well, I didn't say nothin' – no offense or anything, ma'am, but I got no opinion on the matter. I am just trying to stay alive and make things work. But, Lucy, she laid into them hard, saying both you and Danse have done more for others than all of the other Minutemen combined. They didn't like that, not one little bit."

"What's your name?" I asked. I tried to remember everyone's name. It was important to me. Made things more real when you were defending people.

"Kenneth. Kenneth Plunkett, Ma'am. Pleased to make your aquaintance." He ducked his head like a short bow.

"Thank you Kenneth," I said nodding, "I won't forget you."

I turned to Danse, "I am going to find Lucy and see if she'll talk to me."

Danse nodded, and began to question the settlers and Connie on more information about the monster. We could get a rad storm at any time, even though the sky looked perfectly clear right now.

As I walked to the Abernathy's home, I noted that two of the outbuildings had been badly damaged and the bunkhouse too had one wall with a large hole punched through it. Monsters do that I guess. Off to the side, there looked to be two fresh graves. There was something on them. I detoured to take a look. There was a bottle of beer on one and a cluster of flowers on the other.

I felt my anger stirring. The Minutemen should have requested back up to stay here and protect the settlement, not just stopped by and then left again without notifying us.

The Abernathy's home which was the original building on their settlement. Since I had met them, the bunker had been built for the settlers and then workshops and other outbuildings had cropped up as the settlement grew and became more prosperous.

At least fifteen people had come when we arrived.

A decent sized settlement.

I entered the old house. It was cozy inside. A few chairs and a couch with old books stacked on end tables. A small kitchen, with a woodstove which was properly vented outside and a countertop where Connie must've been getting the noon meal ready. Chopping board, and herbs were out on the counter. I noted with a smile that Annie's _Commonwealth Cooking_ cookbook was open on the counter.

I went upstairs to Lucy's room. I tapped on the door, "It's me, Lucy, Z." I called softly.

"Go away, Z, I can't talk to anyone," Lucy said through the door. Her tone was way off. This didn't sound like the Lucy I knew.

"Kenneth told me you stuck up for me," I said through the door, "and we came here to kill your monster."

I waited patiently. It took a several long moments and then I heard her bare feet pad across the floor, and she opened it. Wordlessly, she gestured for me to come in.

I sat on her bed and patted it. She sat next to me. She had been crying.

I just waited. Sometimes you just needed someone to listen. I would wait for as long as I had to.

Finally she heaved a huge sigh, and began. "I stood up for you and Drake didn't like it at all."

She fell into silence again. I waited. I took her small hand in mine.

She looked at me, and she continued, "He's been flirting with me every time he comes by and I liked it. He's good looking and it made me feel so … feminine and good. I – I flirted back. I looked forward to his visits. I thought maybe we were heading to something real."

I waited. She had started to weep.

"After I told him that I loved you and you were my friend, he got really angry. He asked me to take a walk with him. I did," she put her face in her hands.

"He raped me, Z, he took me off in the woods and raped me. He called me filthy things. He did things to me I never even heard of. I've never been with anyone before. It hurt so much. And I couldn't tell my parents. Not after Mary. They're overprotective anyway. And he was the only thing standing between my home and the raiders and monsters. I should never have gone with him. I liked him. It's my fault for going with him. He said if I told anyone he would tell everyone I had come onto him and after the sex, he would say I decided to accuse him of rape. He said his men would back him up and the whole settlement had seen that I had flirted with him."

I was beginning to shake. My rage was growing and growing. I put my arms around this precious, petite, young innocent farm girl and held her as she began to sob as if her heart would never mend.

"I feel so dirty. I feel like I can't look at anyone. I just want to shrivel up and disappear," she sobbed out.

I held her until the sobs ran dry and her breath came in hard hitches. She melted into my arms and I just held her tighter.

"It's not your fault." I said firmly, "It's okay to flirt. It's not an invitation to rape. Rape is like murder. It's a crime. Plain and simple. There's nothing about this that's your fault, Lucy."

She said nothing, but stayed in my arms. I spoke in my soothing mommy words now, "It's going to be alright. You will heal and get better. We all love you and this won't ever happen again. You will find the love of your life one day and will discover what real love feels like. It doesn't hurt. It heals."

Finally, she pulled away, sniffling and looking like a lost thirteen year old. "Thanks, Z," she said in a voice raw from crying, "I haven't been able to tell anyone else."

"You will when you're ready. Maybe you could come to The Castle for awhile," I suggested.

Her face lit up, "Really?"

I smiled, "Really. I will talk to your parents. After we take care of your monster problem. Good timing is important. Now, what can you tell me about the monster?"

Lucy had little to add to Blake's description, except for the wings she was sure she saw, folded upon the thing's back. She thought the snout was more like a beak than a mammal's snout.

I patted Lucy on the leg and told her I loved her.

"Are you going to tell my parents?" he eyes were wide with sudden terror.

"No, Lucy, that's up to you. But I am going to tell Danse. We're married and we have a rule - no secrets between us. He won't tell your people either. And I am going to have a little talk with Drake. "

She blanched and looked like she would start crying again.

"Lucy, he can never touch you again. And he won't be raping any more women, ever again," I promised.

So much hurt in her eyes. That bastard, wearing our uniform, had destroyed her trust in men and any future man to come into her life would have a huge obstacle to her heart and her trust. It would take a seriously devoted fellow to do that. I hoped there was one for her in her future.

I left her, promising to visit again and joined my men.

Ron was scanning the horizon, "Guess we just wait until a storm hits, eh?" he said.

"Yes, we wait," said Danse. He looked to me and saw my face. He knew something was wrong.

"Z, come walk the perimeter with me," he held out his hand. I took it.

I told him about Lucy. His face darkened with wrath. "I will kill him," he said darkly.

We didn't have a prison system. This was the first time I had come across one of our own committing a serious crime. I didn't have an alternative. We could exile him, but he would end up with the raiders or gunners if he survived and we'd end up killing him in battle.

"No trial? No imprisonment?" I asked weakly.

"Do you believe Lucy?" he asked, puzzled.

"Of course I do! But in my time, we had a justice system with checks and balances. No one person was judge and executioner. That's too much power for one person to have."

He just looked at me.

I sighed, "We could build a prison, couldn't we?"

"We could. How long would you keep a rapist in there?" he asked, still looking puzzled. "In your time, did imprisonment cure violent tendencies?"

I gave up. "No," I sighed, "in a few instances, but for the majority it didn't."

"Maybe one day we can do that," Danse suggested carefully, watching my face, "but for right now, don't you think he should be killed?"

"I just – oh Danse! I just can't watch you execute someone!"

"You don't have to watch, Z," he said kindly.

"Oh, good grief," I said, shaking my head. He wasn't getting it. "Let's ask them to come and face the monster with us. The checkpoint is close by. That way you can have words with Drake and do what we have to do." Then I thought some more, "With Lucy wanting the rape secret, people will want to know why we executed him. What are we supposed to say?"

Leadership sucked. Plain and simple.

"We say he committed a crime that has death as a consequence," Danse said shrugging.

"Danse, you are a synth and some people still have a serious issue with that. You can't kill him. It will have to be me or someone else. It can't be you. It won't help people learn to accept synths into their lives if you are our executioner and we can't tell them why you are executing someone."

"You think too much," Danse said, shaking his head. "But, alright. Let's get them here, and see if we can't figure things out then. "If you don't have the stomach for it, we'll ask one of ours to do it."

Ron Rosner, who always reminded me of what I thought looked like one of Tolkein's wood elves would, used the Abernathy's radio to contact the Minutemen stationed at the checkpoint.

Their Captain was Leonard Young and he informed Ron they were on their way as soon as they got off the radio.

I presented Connie with my gifts. She loved the new cookbook and the cloth, but didn't seem to think much of the cosmetics. As I said, she's a very practical woman. The timing for cosmetics and Lucy was the worst. She tucked away her new treasures and got everyone back to work and actually had us doing chores for her too. She asked Curie to come and help her in the kitchen to finish making lunch.

She had made a mountain of food, and just as she was serving it up, the Minutemen arrived. I watched carefully. I recognized some of them, but I didn't know this Drake.

I watched how each of them walked.

It had to be the guy that sauntered up, looking cocky and full of himself. He was good looking, with blonde hair hanging into his green eyes and an unshaven face, with a good jawline. He was tall and slim, but in good shape.

Oh, wait. There was another guy it could be too. He was medium height, built more muscular with dark hair cut short and hazel eyes. He had the face of an angel. He walked with just a bit of a swagger.

I went over to greet them.

"General!" Leonard hailed me as I approached and saluted.

"Captain Young," I saluted him back. "Thank you for coming so quickly. Let's eat then we'll discuss strategy for when the creature comes."

" _If_ it comes," said the dark haired man I didn't know.

Connie snapped at him, angry, "It has come during every rad storm and we lost Jess and Penny. You show up after its gone."

He rolled his eyes. "It's just a stupid fucking deathclaw – not some new horrible monster, Abernathy," he said rolling his eyes and elbowing the blond who nodded his head in agreement.

"Watch your language, soldier. There are ladies present," Danse barked at them.

"Don't have to listen to no fucking synth," growled the brown haired one under his breath.

"That's enough, Drake," snarled Captain Young, "Show some respect."

"Yessir, Captain," Drake said in a voice meant to be heard, "Sorry, ma'am, if I offended you."

Connie nodded tersely.

Ah ha. At least he was making it very easy to detest him.

The rest of the meal was peaceful, with the Minutemen unit talking among themselves, except for Young who sat with Danse and me.

After the meal, Danse assigned all of us to different defensive positions, as soon as any storm approached.

Then we helped fix the outbuildings and the damaged bunkhouse. Curie stuck close to Connie and helped in the kitchen, while Deacon joined us in the repairs. Two of Young's people helped us, while Drake and the blonde went scouting.

We worked until dark, and then set up camp. Young's men set up apart from us.

"I am going to have a word with Young," I said, as Deacon and Ron were building our fire and the others set up tents. Danse nodded.

"Captain Young, if I could have a word with you?" I asked politely.

"Of course, General."

We walked a ways from both camps. "I need to know, Young. Does your entire unit hate synths? Would they refuse to take an order from Danse? I need to know before we go into battle together."

"General, you are asking a lot of our people when you ask them to trust a synth. Even I have a problem with it. Half my men would never follow your synth or obey him. That's just a simple fact."

"Then you'll take your orders from me. And I order you to obey him during the battle. And I expect your men to as well. It will save lives. He wasn't made a Paladin in the Brotherhood for his looks. He has got skills that work to our benefit. So if you can't follow my order, I will ask for your resignation from the Minutemen."

"Now, that's not necessary, General. I was just being honest with you. I will obey your order. Maybe I will get to see those skills you're talking about in action." He saluted and left me. Without me dismissing him. A show of disrepect.

We have a problem here, I thought. It made me wonder if it was more widespread than I or anyone at the Castle had imagined. This made the problem of Drake more of an issue as well.

As long as Lucy kept silence, these men would not accept his judgment from me.

Damn. I should have known a simple radio address and two years of peace weren't enough to end the deep seated fear of synths. I needed to find more ways to help them become more accepted in our society.


	3. Chapter 3 Rad Dragon

**Chapter 3**

"Come not between the dragon, and his wrath." William Shakespeare

Danse had set up poles all over the property with brightly colored pennants on them. There were five different groups of colors.

He had pulled us all together and explained the system.

"During a bad rad storm, you can't see more than a couple of feet in any direction," he said, "so you will listen for the color I call out and you will shoot in only one direction – and not past the posts of the pennants. We don't want to lose anyone to friendly fire.

I need you each to spend time memorizing the location of the poles as we'll be fighting blind most of the time. And now, we'll practice."

And so we did. Danse would call out a color and we would all pretend to shoot or stab and see how the system worked. It did. No one died an imaginary death from friendly fire.

Then we just had to wait.

My mother used to try and teach me patience with adages like "a watched pot never boils, Z." Which of course made me, at eight years old, get a pot of water, slopping a lot of it on the floor, putting it on the burner and turning it on full blast. I pulled up the kitchen stool, and watched it. It took a long, long time, but it boiled.

Waiting for a rad storm was making all of us a little bored, jumpy and irritated, but I knew it would come. Even if we were watching for it.

We spent the next day continuing the repairs and helping out with farm chores, and practicing the pennant fighting.

In the late morning, I saw Drake and Jerry, his blond friend, off by themselves, drinking water and looking bored.

"Hey, soldiers," I said sauntering up to them. I was dirty and sweaty and they looked as fresh as daisies.

I caught Drake's sneer before he dropped it as he turned to me.

"Hello to you," he answered casually. He looked slowly at me, from my thighs, then up to and lingering on my breasts, then to my eyes.

"Ma'am," responded Jerry carefully. He at least looked at my face.

"So, how do you like being Minutemen?" I asked.

"It's better 'n farmwork," grinned Jerry.

"Like he said," Drake smiled pointing with his thumb at Jerry.

"I am trying to come up with a code of conduct for all the Minutemen," I said watching them. "Any suggestions?"

"We don't need no code, ma'am. We see bad guys or things and we kill 'em. Pretty simple. Why complicate a good thing when you don't have to?" Jerry said.

"Is that how you feel too, Drake?" I asked.

"Yes'm. Exactly." The young men shared a look and a smile.

"How about how settlers and farmers' daughters are treated?" I asked letting a little of my anger out in my voice.

"You talking about Lucy Abernathy? I was waiting for this to come down," Drake laughed, "Figures. She runs hot, then cold. She comes onto me, and now she won't even come out of the house to say hi."

"I've known Lucy for years," I growled, "I've talked to her and she told me _everything_ , Drake."

"What she says happened and what I say happened probably ain't never going to match up, general." Drake shrugged.

He didn't seem worried at all.

"The truth will come out, Drake. One way or another. I won't have men who force themselves on women in my ranks nor will they be walking freely around the Commonwealth either."

"Wasn't any _forcing_ involved. If she says otherwise, she is lying. And it ain't going to be 'your' ranks much longer, woman." Drake said smiling at me.

"Really? Enlighten me, why don't you?" I smiled at him, but it was more a baring of teeth than a smile.

"I don't know nothin', general, I don't even know why I said that," he shook his head and smacked his own head two times it as if that would make it work better. He was overdoing the playing dumb thing.

"You really have no idea who you're dealing with, do you, Blake?" I shook my head at him in wonder. "I almost feel sorry for you. But no, I really don't."

"Ma'am? I have no idea what you're talking about," Drake said, his eyes wide with feigned innocence.

He must have a charming, seductive side that I just didn't see. He had to have some winning attributes to have gotten Lucy interested in him. I would be so glad when I got her to The Castle.

"Report to Mr. Abernathy for work, soldiers. _Now_ ," I barked at them.

I waited until they walked away, talking under their breath and chortling to each other. They went to Blake and started to move some boards for him. I couldn't send Drake away, as much as I wanted to tell him to get away from me and never let me set eyes on him again – I needed to deal with him, here.

By late afternoon we had finished the repairs needed. I brought Lucy up her meals and I kept her company while she ate. She was still pretty shaken up. I would have to have a good doctor take a good look at her.

I hand pumped my milk in her room, where we had privacy. Lucy was fascinated.

"Not much different than milking a brahmin!" she exclaimed.

I laughed and capped off the milk bottle. I left her in her room and went back to the others.

Lucas Miller's caravan came walking through the field. Lucas and Connie traded goods for produce. Danse explained our color coded system to Lucas and his guards. He nodded and told us he thought it was a clever idea. He said he would still stay for the night and lend us his aid if needed.

He put his brahmin into the large barn with the Abernathys' livestock. He loved that brahmin.

Later, everyone settled down around the fire for storytelling. Lucas' caravan set up camp for the night with us.

Blake and Connie and their settlers sat with us while Young and his men stayed on the other side of the field.

Lucas was just telling the tale of the ghost of Cohituate Lake and everyone was leaning forward just a bit. He was good. Very good.

Then the first peal of thunder came, loud and rolling across the sky like a giant bowling ball rolling down the alley.

The sky turned green and the wind started to blow hard.

Danse turned to the Abernathys, "Blake and Connie, get the settlers into the bunkhouse!"

Danse yelled to us,"Take your positions!" and we dashed off to our own assigned spot, while our guys did the same.

Lucas and his guards took up protective stances and got their weapons out. They always helped when they were at a settlement and it was attacked. They were used to this. In a matter of seconds, the storm was upon us.

Why would something only choose to strike during a rad storm – unless it gave it some advantage?

We were straining to see anything coming.

An eerie scream pierced the air. I had never heard anything like it. It was alien. A cross between a hiss and an eagle's screech and something that brought metal to mind. It sounded like three different beings made the sound together.

The creature was upon us before we even knew it was there, and all I got were flashes of metallic scales and a long, long tail, as the monstrous thing slid past me moving fast.

Then the visibility went from bad to terrible,

All I could think of was "dragon!"

"Blue! Code blue!" yelled Luke. Danse and I started to head to the blue pennants.

I heard Ron scream and a loud thunk followed. He had been posted up in a tree with his crossbow. Not anymore.

It was mayhem.

The sickening mist cleared for several seconds. I saw two men fleeing. It looked to me like it was Jerry and Drake. The giant flying dragon thing went straight for them at impossible speed.

Running from a predator is _never_ a good idea.

"Red! Code Red!" I cried out as loudly as I could.

The storm mist closed again, but I heard a man screaming and wet sounds of flesh being rent, and the cracking of bones.

Danse looked at me and nodded. We both took off running _towards_ the awful sounds. We ran right into the thing. Danse jumped atop it and started shooting his laser rifle at the joint of the wing and shoulder. Taking advantage of my momentum, I slid down under its massive jaw and stabbed deep into its underthroat, slicing on the way out with all my strength.

With an awful, ear-splitting shrieking, the dragon flung Danse off like a flea and I rolled away just missing getting stepped on by a giant clawed foot.

It snapped at Danse, who jumped away and, its jaws closing on empty air.

On the ground right in front of me I saw I bloody torn pant leg – with the leg still in it.

Out of the mist came Luke and Dan and Captain Young and two of his people. They started shooting at the thing, which reared above them and then swiped a giant claw at them. Two bodies went flying. Young walked backward, still shooting.

Eli and Maggie were there in the soupy mist. I heard their voices. I heard Lucas once. I couldn't see any of them. I was alone in the mist. I didn't know where Danse was or anyone for that matter.

Then Danse yelled out. "Green! Code Green!" and I knew were the thing and where Danse were. I ran to where I knew the posts with the green pennants were.

Terrence suddenly appeared out of the murk and tackled me. We flew several feet back. The monster's spiked tail swept the ground where I had been a moment ago.

I lost sight of the creature. I scanned the thick green fog, seeking any movement. Suddenly, Terrence was yanked up in the air. One second he was next to me, and the next he was gone.

No!

He had just saved me and it had just cost him his life!

"Holy shit!" I heard Young saw in an awed voice.

I looked around, saw nothing. Then I looked up. There was a clear area above us. I saw Danse on the dragon's back, stabbing it at the base of its long skull, over and over. The flying dragon, started flipped around and around, faster and faster, but Danse still hung on. He was still stabbing relentlessly. It looked impossible and beautiful.

Then a bloodied Ron was next to me and aiming his crossbow at the thing's neck – there was a vulnerable spot in the soft flesh under the jaw.

He planted several of his deadly bolts into that neck and they sunk in, deep and true, even though it never stopped its desperate turning. No one I knew could wield a crossbow like Ron.

The mist closed again, hiding Danse and the dragon from sight. Suddenly the ground shook as though splitting in half and the dragon crashed to the ground. Then we were all on it, finishing it off.

When we were more than sure it was dead, we retreated to the bunkhouse to get wounds tended or broken bones set.

Maggie was limping and bloodied, but grinning. "Did we just kill a dragon?" she asked us.

Young approached Danse who had gotten out of his armor and was getting a stimpak injection from me and looked at him for a while without speaking. Then he looked at me.

After a long pause, he spoke, "General, sir, that was some amazing fighting. And Danse, sir, I have never seen anyone fight like you. I'm glad you're on our side."

Then he went to tend to his men - three of whom did not make it. Two of them were Drake and Jerry. I guess I didn't have to worry about having to execute Drake for rape after all. The third one was a young woman. She had been introduced to me as Jocelyn.

We had lost only Terrence. Sweet, funny Terrance who always had a kind word and always found something humorous in any situation. I whispered a prayer to speed their souls to God. They gave their lives for others. I know that carried weight with Him.

We would bury our dead when the storm stopped or the sun came up tomorrow – whichever came first.

The storm lasted another hour or so and finally died down.

It was dark out, but we went to see anyway.

It was approximately eighty feet long, from tip of snout to end of its tail. It had scales and protrusions along its back and head.

We did our best to gather what was left of our dead. It would seem the dragon ate nearly a whole human body in one bite.

We found a Minuteman's head and shoulder, one thigh, two lower legs, one with its foot still attached, and two different arms.

We covered the parts respectfully with a tarp to sort and bury tomorrow in the light.

The Abernathys and even Lucy came out as well as the settlers. They carried lanterns and were struck speechless by the thing. I went to Lucy and put my arm around her shoulder.

"Drake didn't make it," I said softly, for her ears only.

"Good," she whispered harshly. Then she looked at the creature, "It doesn't have a beak, after all. It looks like it could be a storybook dragon, Z."

"Weird, I know," I said. "It must've gotten some kind of power from radiation since it comes out only during storms. I wish I knew where it came from. We have to see if there are any more where this one came from."

Danse saw us and came to us. He took Lucy into a gentle embrace and whispered to her, "I am so sorry, Lucy. I wish I had been here to protect you."

She didn't push him away or stiffen up. She hung onto him and started to cry. He held her tighter and patted her back softly.

Oh, how I loved this man.


	4. Chapter 4 Curie and Arthur

Chapter 4

"We live in deeds, not years; in thoughts, not breaths; in feelings, not in figures on a dial. We should count time by heart throbs. He most lives who thinks most, feels the noblest, acts the best." Aristotle

Curie was delighted with the corpse of the dragon. She took measurements, tissue samples, and spent several hours sketching pictures of it from various angles. It turned out she was an extremely talented artist. Curie wouldn't let us get rid of it until she was done.

We had spent the late morning cutting open the dragon's belly and getting out body parts to try and reassemble our bodies for burial. Afterwards, we cut up the corpse and burned it so the Abernathys' wouldn't be left with a giant, stinking, rotting corpse after we left.

I spoke with Blake and Connie and asked them if I could take Lucy for a while to The Castle. I explained that I thought she needed help that we could give her there. I told them she wanted very much to go. I also told them there was no safer place in the Commonwealth right now.

Blake teared up. He loved his daughter and did feel overprotective of Lucy, but he knew that something was very wrong and she wouldn't confide in him. Connie, in her practical way, agreed that I could take her as long as I gave my word I would take care of her.

I promised I would. Blake agreed, but then promptly left us. He did not want to cry in front of me or Connie.

I left Lucy to say her goodbyes. I had suggested to her before I spoke with her parents that it might speed her healing if she trusted her parents enough to tell them what had happened. I told her that as a parent, not knowing and torturing oneself with guesses was worse any day than knowing the truth. The decision was hers and hers alone.

We spent the afternoon digging the graves. Danse, with his knife, made the crosses bearing their names. He left Drake's nameless. No one commented on his omission.

For Terrence, I left him a medal that had been on the old general's uniform that had been in the underground tunnels at the Castle. I had carried it with me on every mission. Kind of a good luck charm or something. He saved me. I whispered my thanks to him as I laid the medal gently on the freshly placed earth.

I went to Captain Young then and asked him to come with his remaining two men to the Castle too. I would send another unit to take over his checkpoint. I wanted to find out more about what was causing unrest in the Minutemen.

He agreed to come back with us. I would pick his brain for ideas on how to unify the Minutemen and create a code of conduct.

We got on the vertibirds, less one Minuteman and with four additional passengers.

When we arrived, I took Lucy with me and left Young and his men with Danse who would get them settled and quartered up.

I trotted from our helipad to our Home Outside the Castle Walls. Codsworth and Sarah had heard us coming and came out to meet us, each with a twin in hand. They informed me that Shaun had gotten bored and was hanging out with Uncle Preston.

"Oh Z!" cooed Lucy, "Your girls are adorable! How on earth do you tell them apart?" She had squatted down to get a closer look at them. They gazed at her with equal amounts of curiosity.

They both had straight, glossy, dark, dark brown hair that already hung past their shoulder blades, and their large heavily fringed eyes looked like grey-blue, hazel or like mine, blue-green. Their eyes hadn't made up their minds yet as to their color. Depending on the clothes they wore, they could look utterly blue, completely gray or a lovely blue-green. Today they were in matching teal dresses with pretty teal ribbons in their hair, and so their eyes looked teal.

I could tell them apart, of course. There were tiny differences, if you knew where to look. The quickest method for me was to find the freckle. Harmony had a little freckle on her left wrist and Hope had one on her right. As if they had two to share and each got one freckle.

I clued Lucy in on the freckle and hoisted Harmony up into my arms. I kissed her and told her how much I missed her and then I did the same for Hope. I always alternated the order in which I picked them up – I never wanted them to believe one was favored over the other. Danse did the same, after I had suggested it. He looked at me like I was being a little fanatical, but I told him kids notice these things. Really, they do.

I tended to the twins with Lucy sticking very close to me. Sarah left to catch up on her own work. She was always building something or other. I asked Codsworth to set up the spare bedroom for Lucy. She was staying with us.

The next two weeks flew by. Thankfully, there were no more monsters or anything else that required us to look into personally.

We had a very good counselor here, Gwen Owen, who saw Lucy daily. She was gentle and patient and I witnessed the healing happening bit by bit. We had Lucy talk to her parents every day at 1 p.m. on the ham radio. We finally had a big clock now on The Castle wall.

Lucy had gotten beyond her monosyllabic and toneless answers and, now, two weeks later was carrying on full conversations. She told me she had told her parents what had happened before we left. She said she was able to do so because Drake was dead and she didn't have to worry about her parents killing him. She was on the road to recovery.

Deacon, known by the name of Charles Dickens here, Admina, Berenger, Danse and Eli Manning, Captain Young with his two Minutemen Frank Hobart and Roonie Ansgar all went to leave messages for the other synths still in hiding at the appointed places.

Admina worshiped Danse, I could see it in her body language and how she always maneuvered herself to be physically close to him. Danse seemed oblivious, or maybe he acted oblivious to deter her. I almost said something to him before they left, then decided against it.

Danse was perfectly capable of fending off unwanted advances, and besides, it could be perfectly platonic hero worship on her part.

Shaun and Curie watched with me, at The Castle entry as our people walked down the road. Dogmeat stood at my side. We had decided on not taking vertibirds. We didn't want to spook the synths who would instantly identify vertibirds with the Brotherhood of Steel, whose mission had been to exterminate them.

I turned to my friend and asked her, "How are things between you and Charles, Curie?"

Her large, brown eyes teared up, "He has told me he will not allow heemself to love me as a man loves a woman, although that he cares very much for me," she said sadly, "but, Z, I cannot stop my heart from loving him and wanting him. Not just as a friend. I want what you and Danse have but weeth my Charles."

"I'm sorry, Curie, I know he cares about you. Something awful happened in his life and it broke something in him. If you are truly determined, don't give up on him. I think he can heal from the hurt of his past. And having him as a best friend is not so bad, either." I patted her shoulder.

"I want more than to be hees friend. I weel not give up," Curie said frowning, "I want heem."

I nodded, understanding. We took Hope and Harmony back home, Dogmeat leading the way.

A knocking on the door woke me. I had fallen asleep in my rocker. Lucy or Curie must've moved the toddlers to their cribs.

"Come in," I called, getting up and stretching out the kinks in my neck and back.

A sweaty, young woman in a postman's outfit came in, still out of breath. One of our runners. Out of her leather pouch, she handed me wax-sealed papers.

"Come, sit and we'll get you a drink," I said. Codsworth drifted in and asked her what she would like.

"Water, please," she huffed out as she plopped into a chair, gratefully. Codsworth fussed over her nicely and offered her a plate of finger foods. "Thanks, Codsworth," she said smiling.

I took the papers to my desk and used the letter opener to break the seal.

I read over the first page. The people wanted to try the Commonwealth Provisional Government again and they wanted me to preside at their first meeting. They wanted the Minutemen to provide security. They did not want a replay of their first attempt many years ago, which had ended in wholesale slaughter. Every representative was killed by the synths the Institute had sent to represent them. No one would ever forget that horrible act of treachery.

Signatures from 20 settlements were affixed to the bottom of the long paper with two sheets of signatures attached to the main document.

No rest for the weary. I rubbed my forehead.

I would preside over their meeting. I just didn't wanted to get elected as permanent presider or head of the council or whatever they wanted to call the head of their new government. Maybe it would be run by a council of representatives. After all, 24 people can make decisions by vote. I was already commander in chief of the armed force of the Minutemen.

Ugh.

Running away sounded better and better to me, sometimes.

They would need a constitution. Maybe we could just use the good of U S of A one – simplified a bit. They needed some type of judicial system and penal system. Egads, did that mean taxation to pay for those things? I so did _not_ want to do this. At all. This was giving me an instant headache.

Diamond City was the most central location, but didn't have the facilities to put us all up. Egret Tours Marina was fairly central and had a lot of space. I would suggest that after I contacted Phyllis Daily to get her permission for us to meet there. We would go from there.

The runner left us, rested and refreshed, to go to the runner's quarters. She would wait overnight and carry any messages we had to Jamaica Plains.

I went and played with my girls for a while – a version of peek-a-boo that had them giggling like maniacs, which was amazingly contagious. Shaun was laughing like a loon too everytime the girls burst into giggles. Codsworth close by in case I needed him.

Then I fed them, and put them in their play area and played a game of chess with Shaun. It was a draw. I felt very good about that. At 13 years of age Shaun was the undisputed chess champion of the Commonwealth. He was entering the gawky stage of adolescence and had shot up several inches this past year. All of his clothes and all of his armor and his workbench all became too small for him. Our textile people kept him in good clothes, while we had made a few trips to the Smithy and Armory at Jamaica Plains for his armor and parts for his workbench.

After that, I wrote out a letter with a proposed agenda for the first meeting of the CPG and asked for items that the settlements wished to have added to it.

I brought this to Franklin and asked him to get Phyllis on the radio. She answered us quickly. She had mental illness but was coping well. She had no problem with our meeting there. She did ask for help to set up for it in advance though. I promised she would have it. I set the date for a month from now and wrote in the date on the letter. I asked Franklin, who was our communications director, besides being our radio man, to have it copied and sent out by runners to all of the 20 settlements that had signed the document and the other four settlements that weren't on the document, Diamond City and Goodneighbor with a note to let them know they could send representatives too and have their concerns added to the agenda.

Should the BOS have a representative there? I couldn't think of a reason, unless they wanted to revisit the treaty. I wouldn't worry about them right now. One foot in front of the other.

I had taken care of what I could on this end.

 **On The Prydwen**

 **Arthur gave into the pressures** from the West Coast BOS and his own advisors. He had chosen his wife from among his Knights. Her name was Kierra O'Mannon. She was pretty and young and devoted to him. He had discovered since the ship wedding that she looked upon him as more than a man. She adored the _idea_ of Elder Arthur Maxson. She was too awed by the idea of him to get to know the real man.

He missed Z and her direct, sometimes snappy, answers, her teasing and even her manipulation of him. Her empathy and her intelligence.

Argh! He had to stop that! He could keep going with that list for a long time.

Kierra would do anything he asked of her then ask what else she could do for him.

She had mid length dark blonde curly hair, with brown eyes, a pert nose and a sweet smile. She was slim and in good shape and had large feet and hands. Her waist was wider than Z's, and her wide hips gave a hint that she would be good at childbearing. He couldn't help it. He compared her with Z constantly.

He dutifully took her to bed, but there was no fire, no passion, on either of their parts. Even when Z was withholding herself from him, she was perfectly made, beautiful and a superb lover. After his near death on Spectacle Island, she was a goddess of erotic love in his eyes.

Cade said too frequent sex made for a lesser sperm count anyway. He and Kierra were carefully monitoring her body to pinpoint when she was ovulating. Arthur would save up for that time of the month. According to Kierra, it should be next week or so.

Quinlan was satisfied and Dr. Cade was sure they would conceive a child soon.

Perhaps he would come to love her.

He busied himself with running the Prydwen and his men on the ground. There were reports of a old research site that had been mostly buried that his scribes thought might have some very promising technology. There was a large hive of super mutants right next to it.

Perhaps it might behoove him to meet with Z and have them coordinate their efforts.

Bah! The BOS was the hardened steel sword of the earth and didn't need help from home-grown militias. He would like an excuse to see Z and his daughters though. He would think on this.


	5. Chapter 5 Minions and Dinners

Minions and Dinner

Chapter Text

For here we are not afraid to follow truth wherever it may lead...  
Thomas Jefferson

Rad Storm Brewing - Justin Ayo II

His minions were cleaning up Vault 114 and griping about being housemaids. As long as he kept them in chems, their complaining was just mouthing off. They weren't going anywhere.

The seal was still good and his Geiger counter read 0. Finally, no more constant blood scouring after a rad storm or getting contaminated from straying too close to a waste dump. Finally, he was safe underground again. He had hated every moment above ground.

He was busy renovating the laboratories. There was still some decent equipment here, in need of minor repairs. His coursers, always near him, helped arrange and repair consoles and terminals, hooking the power back up.

He wished he could recruit Allison. He had no idea where she ended up, but he sure could use her engineering and systems knowledge. He had asked Viv and her raiders to listen and watch and tell him everything and anything they heard no matter how unimportant it sounded.

The radio kept him more informed than they did, half the time.

He knew the Commonwealth Science Academy was up and running and couldn't take more students until next year.

He heard about a dragon attacking a settlement. He knew what that was, and was surprised his little experiment had survived the Institute's destruction. He wondered if more of them had lived through it. They would revel in the new radiation; they thrived off it.

He also knew about a man named Zachary Hiram. Viv had gone to one of his secret meetings. She reported to him that Hiram was seeking recruits and that he wanted to take down Z and take over the Commonwealth militia force.

Ayo had questioned her carefully before coming to the conclusion that he and Hiram should join forces.

He had plenty of caps. Enough to hire several units of the local mercenaries, the Gunners, who were professional military, to aid Hiram when he was ready to make his move.

The Gunners had a good reputation. Once they took your money, they were yours. They didn't take bribes, even if it was better than what they were getting paid. Their reputation was more important to them in the long run.

His little band of merry raiders had grown, thanks to word of mouth about the high quality of his chems, his generosity with them and the good pay in caps. Now he could offer safe, clean living quarters as well.

Viv knocked on the lab door and popped in. "Hey, boss, how are you doing?" Something was different about her.

"Fine and dandy, Vivian, how are you?" he looked at her trying to see what the difference was.  
"Great. I got a message through to Zachary Hiram. Told him to come here and meet you in two days." She smiled crookedly at him.

"Good, good. Excellent work, Vivian! Thank you," he smiled back, already thinking about how he would convince Hiram to join forces with them.  
"Uh, boss?" she asked,

"Yes?" he focused again and looked at her.  
"Is there a chem that can – you know – put someone in the mood for love? I mean like really motivate someone to want sex?"

"An aphrodisiac? The real thing? There is no such thing as a love potion, Viv. But there are chems that can take away someone's inhibitions and make them quite open to suggestion." He peered at her, wondering what it was. Then he realized. She was growing out her hair and had spent time on her makeup – softening her looks. And she was dressed in different leathers. These were very close fitting, almost like a second skin. She looked good. And clean.

"Can you make me some? As a special favor for me, boss?" she asked.

"I can't imagine someone turning you away, Viv, if you were offering yourself." He said frowning, "I'll make some up for you, though, because you asked me. And because you're my number one girl."

"I didn't say it was for me," she said sniffing airily, "But thanks, boss. I appreciate it."

"Check back with me tomorrow," he said, already doing the chemistry in his head for the concoction.

She left, giving him his usual good long look at her rear end swaying back and forth as she walked slowly away.

Justin Ayo sighed. People. He wasn't fond of them at all. He got back to work, wiring up a terminal.

Danse and his party returned late the next night. I heard him come in although he was trying to be quiet so as not to wake children and guests.

I waited.

I heard his footsteps on the stairs and sat up, turning on the lamp on the nightstand. He came in our bedroom and saw me awake. We both smiled broadly.

"Hello," he said softly.

"Hi," I answered.

"I missed you," he said, undressing quickly.

"I missed you, too," I breathed. He was so amazingly gorgeous. He could've been the model for any artist's statue of the ultimate man. His proportions were male perfection.

He climbed in bed and took me in his arms and kissed me. Just like that, I was fully ready for him. I let my fingers explore his back muscles, and his moved to his chest, and then lightly traced the lines of his abdominal muscles to his hips and then to his buttocks. He moaned lightly, into my mouth, which felt unbelievably sexy. I moved closer to him and pushed up against him. He was ready for me. I reached down and stroked him into moaning some more. Then he released my mouth and moved lower, to pleasure me with his tongue.

When I was close to the brink, I couldn't wait, I begged him to enter me.

"Say please, soldier," he whispered huskily in my ear.

"Oh, please, please, Danse! I want you in me, now," I begged breathlessly.

He mounted me and in exquisite slow motion entered me.

I wanted, needed more. My hips bucked up, and I began to thrust up at him with all my strength, and push on hisround, firm buttocks, urging him to thrust harder and faster. He kept up his maddening slow pace until he too was caught up in an all-consuming passion. I was removed from the world, surrounded by him, filled with him fully. He smelled of woodsmoke and tasted of salty sweat and heat. We fell over the edge together into an endless abyss of pleasure – cut off from everything but each other in ecstasy.

We fell back, panting and limp.

As I lay in his arms, afterward, he told me about his mission. There had been seven secret caches for leaving messages or supplies for one another. Admina, Berenger and Feronia had all written letters for their friends ahead of time, trying to convince them to come out of hiding and join them at The Castle. They also wrote about Danse and his promise to try and help make them immune from mind-wipes.

Danse had sensed that at three of the caches they had been watched, which, he said, was a very good thing. The watcher witnessed for him or herself that Admina and Berenger were there of their own freewill and treated as equals. They would spread the word. He said on the way back, Frank Hobart and Admina talked the whole way. He was glad because he was getting uncomfortable with her fixation on him.

His voice was so soothing and deep. I fell asleep in his arms and as satisfied as a cat who just finished a bowl of cream.

In the morning, I invited Captain Leonard Young to dinner the next night. He accepted my invitation.

The day flew by as it seemed to most days.

I had told Danse about the revival of the Commonwealth Provisional Government and asked his if he would oversee the security. He agreed and asked several questions about the Marina. He wanted to make a visit there soon to plan for security for the meeting.

Annie helped me make a feast. She was working on a third cookbook – this one on desserts. I was lucky enough that she wanted to test her recipes on us! Lucy was excited to be working with her favorite author. She thought Annie walked on water and Annie was kind to her and chatted with her like an old friend.

I fed the twins beforehand after making mush for them to try out. They liked the dessert mush over the meat mush. Then I brought them upstairs and left Codsworth watching them.

I was setting the table with our mismatched dishes and cups, some old and some new, when the knock came at the door.

Captain Leonard Young had cleaned up for dinner. His clothes were clean and pressed, and he was clean shaven and combed. He took off his hat as he came in.

We had seared herbed brahmin steaks with paper thin slices of gourd with herb butter and mashed tatos with cream and butter.

After the most amazing dessert, a mutfruit pie with whipped cream, we took our after-dinner tea into the living room and sat in the comfortable couches. Lucy took Shaun upstairs and Annie said she had to get back home. After I walked her out, I settled in the living room with Danse and Leonard, so we could talk business.

Leonard Young turned his serious, craggy face to us. He looked like he was in his mid to late 40s or early 50s; it is hard for me to tell age in this life.

Post war life is rougher and harsher on those who live above ground – and depending on one's circumstances, a woman can look 60ish and only be 38. I am very careful about what I say. The aforementioned example came from my experience soon after I came out of cryogenic stasis. There were three scavengers who had camped out near Finch Farm and they had invited me and Dogmeat to camp with them and trade, after we had chased off and killed some raiders who were attacking them. The woman who was the obvious leader of the group was trying to get me to guess her age. "I'm their mother," she used her thumb to gesture at the two men at the campfire. "That's your hint!" She was missing a front tooth and some lower molars.  
I did some quick mental math, figured the men looked to be in their 40s, added twenty to that and guessed the sum. "Um… 62?"  
She looked shocked then angry. She informed me coldly she was 38 years old. I was stunned speechless. I finally murmured my apologies, finished up our trade and went on my way. Her self-image and what she looked like to me were worlds apart. Literally.

Young was fit and smart and that was enough for me. Preston had given him the rank of Captain and I trusted his discernment of character.

We had agreed to use each others' first names when together, and not having to set example of military protocol in front of our men.

He cleared his throat. "I have to tell you both something," he said, his clear clue eyes meeting each of our own in turn, "a confession, I suppose."

Danse nodded, "Go ahead, Leonard. We're listening."

"I belong to a movement. Its goal is to have Zachary Hiram as the General of the Minutemen. My whole group belonged to it, with the exception of Roonie. Hiram has plans in the works to take the Castle by military coup. He's got a lot of followers. Anyone who hates synths and doesn't like the way that Z is pushing us to accept them into our settlements. And, unfortunately, there are a lot of those folks out there."

I was stunned.

Danse remained impassive. He spoke first.  
"I truly appreciate your candor, Leonard," he said softly, "I know it cost you, knowing we could try you and have you executed for treason. Tell me, what made you change your mind and tell us?"

"Well, sir, and ma'am, being with you both for the last month has simply changed my mind. Completely. Danse, sir, I would follow you into battle anywhere, anytime. And Z, you are the most selfless, trustworthy and truly good person I believe I have ever met. Hiram can't hold a candle to either of you. I just didn't know either of you. I knew that someone I had cared about very much had been murdered and replaced by a synth. So I hated all of them."

"Tell me what happened," I asked.

"It was my sister in law, Hannah. One of the kindest and most gentle people I knew. My brother came to me and told me she was different. It's kind of embarrassing, but he said she used to be frigid in bed. She had some terrible experiences as a child, and, well, he told me suddenly she wasn't. Just like that. And then raiders hit us hard and she was killed. A shot to the head – left her skull broken open and there was this thing in it – some electronic component – and we knew then. Hannah was a good, gentle woman. My brother adored her and I did too. So, yeah, I was afraid. If they killed Hannah and replaced her, how many others were there? Hiram uses all our stories to stir up the deepest kind of fears we each have. And it works."

We were silent for a minute.

"I am so sorry for Hannah and her husband. And you, Leonard." I said feeling a touch of their grief.

Danse scowled, "The damned Institute had no conscience. I, too, am sorry for your loss."

Leonard Young cleared his throat again. "I freely give myself up for whatever judgment you feel fit, Z."

"None necessary, soldier," I said, thinking hard. "but maybe, if you feel up to a little subterfuge – you could continue to appear to follow Zachary Hiram and feed us information. If we knew when and how he planned to strike, perhaps we can save lives. Maybe even prevent a civil war."

I looked him directly in his blue eyes, "Are you willing to do this?" I asked.

"Yes'm. I am. I have spent time with the synths here and watched your leadership. I stand with you and I will be your spy if that's what you need me to do."

"Thank you." I said.

"How does he communicate with you?" asked Danse, frowning, thinking.

"He has his own frequency on the ham radio, and we have runners." Young said, "The runners are used more than the radio in case someone is scanning the frequencies. And we all use code words. For instance, I would tell Hiram that I am in the Snake Pit, which is here.  
Danse is Bogus, and Z is Harlot. Preston is Poltroon. Kind of obvious in context." He looked shocked at what he just said, "Not obvious in that way," he stuttered out, "I mean in meaning and sex…oh nevermind, I am just digging myself a deeper hole here."

I hid my smile and Danse took my hand and squeezed it. "How do you initiate contact?"  
"I can request a runner through the radio," he said..

"What about your men, Frank Hobart and John Bevan?" Danse asked.

"They are seeing things differently too. But I don't think they'd be willing to go undercover for you. I believe they will follow my lead. They will probably continue to follow Hiram if I am appearing to do so."

"I can't thank you enough, Leonard," I said softly, "I don't like lies, but this could end up saving a lot of people. On both sides, I hope."

"See? That's the difference between you and Hiram. Your main goal is to keep people safe, he talks about control, power, fear and hate."

"We'll let you know what we need you to do, Leonard. We will feed you some information that looks good to Hiram – with enough truth in it to build up your credibility with him and hopefully he will come to rely strongly on you, so that when the time comes, we can try to avert disaster."

"Yes, General. Just let me know." Captain Young stood and so did Danse. They shook hands and I got up as well. We walked him to the door.

"Thank you for a fine dinner, General. You have a beautiful family." He gave a bow of his head and left us.


	6. Chapter 6 Little Lamb

"Is not this a lamentable thing, that of the skin of an innocent lamb should be made parchment? that parchment, being scribbled o'er, should undo a man?"

William Shakespeare

Agnes woke up and instantly recognized where she was. She almost felt her heart give out in terror. She had been living in fear of this her entire existence.

Her very first memories were of the Institute and being afraid. She had been afraid she would say the wrong thing or do the wrong thing at the wrong time and end up in Ayo's lab getting a mind wipe.

Her very first friend, N8-22, had done _something_ , she had no idea what, but somehow had merited Ayo's attentions.

The next time she saw N8-22, Agnes had rushed up to her, and grasped her friend's hand, "Are you okay?"

N8-22 had turned eyes, empty of recognition, to her. She looked at Agnes' hand, then looked back up at Agnes. "What is your designation, synth? Don't you have duties you should be attending to?"

Agnes had dropped her friend's hand as if it was red hot and fled. She found the closest lavatory and vomited.

It was Agnes' first experience of what hate felt like. Ayo had killed her friend; at least killed who she was. He had used her body and mind as a blank canvas to create another poor soul. To Agnes it was murder. Her friend was gone, wiped from this existence as if she hadn't mattered. But she had mattered. N8-22 was caring, funny and gentle. She had always lent Anges a hand whenever she saw that she needed one and they had talked secretly of their deepest desires – freedom and what they would do with it. Agnes had loved her.

Still, Agnes' fear outweighed her hatred and for the next few years; she was the model synth; efficient and thorough in all her duties. The coursers and men and women of SRB held her up as an example for the other synths.

She had begun to accept her state in life as one of servitude. At least she would retain her self-hood if she did her duties well.

Then, one night, late, when most of the humans were asleep, she came across a group of synths talking among themselves. They were fearful when they saw her. They had begun to go their separate ways, until she convinced them she had no intention of informing anyone of their meeting.

Slowly, over several months' time, she gained their trust and soon was meeting with them. They were planning escape with the help of Liam Binet and his belief in a secret organization called the Railroad above ground. Liam, Dr. Alan Binet's son, said that generation 3 synths were in forced servitude. He called it slavery. Liam told them it was wrong, that they each had the right to a free life. Agnes couldn't believe it. He encouraged them to give themselves real names instead of designations.

When she had told Liam her choice, he told her that Agnes meant 'lamb' and that she was as innocent and as sweet as a lamb. She had chosen well, he told her.

Liam had to be careful. He was only able to get one synth out at a time and had to wait until the furor died down before he could help the next one. That time never came for her.

Instead, the Institute was invaded by people calling themselves the Minutemen, whatever that meant. They told her to go to the molecular relay and get out. They were going to blow up the Institute by detonating their nuclear reactor.

She followed the panicked crowds and was relayed above ground. She had relayed with a group of five synths. They quickly banded together and went into hiding until they could figure out their next move.

Their group was made up of herself, Bruno, Tod, Albert, and Tabitha.

They had found shelter in a giant library, which was littered with horrible large green carcasses; some kind of humanoid forms as well as monstrous creatures that resembled canines.

Together they had dragged the stinking bodies out and locked every door. Agnes was free. She began to find her vocation in reading everything that had survived and was readable in the library. She was amazed and awed at how much knowledge had been accrued that wasn't in The Institute. Agnes was more than satisfied with the way things were.

It was Bruno, their self-appointed leader, who began to reach out to discover other refugees and try to contact them. Soon, they had a cache system and were beginning to communicate with other groups of synths around the Commonwealth.

Bruno had determined that the Commonwealth was not safe for them. They were hated and feared out there. It meant their deaths if discovered. He was sending out messages to try and find Liam or the Railroad.

Then they had all been called to listen to a radio address by the woman called Z. She was the one who was Father's mother and had led the Minutemen into the Institute.

She asked the Commonwealth settlers to help them. She told the radio audience that they, the synths, were as much victims as the above ground people.

Agnes couldn't believe her what her ears were telling her. Her friends wanted to go and find this woman.

Bruno had shrugged afterwards. "What Z would like to see, and what is reality are still two separate things out there, if she's telling the truth. We'll stay put, until we get in touch with Liam or his friends. The Castle is far too dangerous a journey for us to make."

Then, new messages had been left for them. Bruno read the letters from Berenger, Admina and Feronia aloud. Agnes felt her heart swell with hope. Z herself was inviting them to come and live free at The Castle. Danse had somehow freed himself from the Institute's programming permanently. He was trying to help others to protect themselves too. It sounded too good to be true. But if it were true, perhaps Z and her people could bring all her books and terminals to The Castle for her continued study and for others who might be interested. There was more here than she could possibly assimilate in one lifetime anyway.

And now, she would never get there. Now she was going to be dead. She recognized an SRB lab when she saw one. She was going to get wiped.

What had happened was unexpected and terrible. Armed men and women had broken into the library. It was over before they had even begun to fight back. When Agnes woke up, she was in a cell with her four synth friends. There were also five humans in the next cell. A sick old woman, who wheezed and coughed all night, an old man, who scowled at them and grumbled a lot. He also talked to himself and answered himself back. He seemed off to Agnes, as if he was suffering from mental illness. She knew about mental illness from several of the books that she had read. There were two tough looking young men and one young woman wearing ragged clothes and who seemed to know each other.

The old grizzled man who had woken her didn't explain anything to her. She was left with four of her friends, locked in a holding cell, while the man told his helper, whom he called 'Armitage' to bring Tod out with them and then came back for the old man from the next cell.

She never saw Tod again. Or the old man.

A week later they came for Tabitha. And the old sick woman.

Agnes never saw either of them again either.

She wracked her brain for ways to get a call for help out there somehow. In all the reading she had done, there must be something she could use. Albert had fallen into complete despair and had curled up on the floor and refused to talk at all. He had stopped eating, although Agnes could get him to drink water a few times a day.

She and Bruno tried to keep each other's hopes up and make plans for escape.

The humans initially refused to talk to her and her friends, but they knew that one of them would be taken next and they suddenly became talkative. Did they have any ideas on how they could get out? Did they know who had taken them and why? They wanted to know.

Bruno had told them he thought it was an alternate Institute SRB lab. He explained how in the Institute these labs were used to reprogram or mind-wipe synths.

"Then why do they want people?" The girl screeched at them angrily, "Why did they capture us too?"

Agnes had it figured out. She decided to spell it out for them. Maybe it would help give them more incentive to help them escape.

"I believe they are attempting to transfer human consciousnesses into synth bodies and brains," she said. "And I do believe we are the test subjects."

They were all silent for several moments while that sank in.

"So, they want to put my mind into one of you? Is that what you're saying?" the young man with black hair tied back by a strip of leather thong asked, his face pale.

"Yes. And destroy our minds in the process," Agnes said softly.

Albert started crying; a forlorn, lost sound that made Agnes want to join him.


	7. Chapter 7 Plots and Persuasions

"If you prick us do we not bleed? If you tickle us do we not laugh? If you poison us do we not die? And if you wrong us shall we not revenge?" William Shakespeare

Chapter 7 Plots and Persuasions

Captain Leonard Young had written his first message to General Zachary Hiram. In it he gave a good description of the current defenses set up at "The Snake Pit." Every laser turret, every missile turret and the artillery. He had a map with their locations marked. Any other spy that worked for Hiram would be able to confirm the accuracy of his map.

He also told him the date and time of the Commonwealth Provisional Government's first meeting and its location as well.

Young and Danse had presented the message and map to Z for her approval. Young's credibility had to be established and if Hiram had other spies none of this information was safe anyway.

He had to explain some of the code words. Lynx was Hiram. A paper message was razorgrain. Coordinates were auguries. Turrets were shoes. A laser turret was a woman's shoe and a missile turret was a man's shoe. The other wording was the tricky part to make the code words not obvious in their meaning. Numbers were coded by a mathematical formula.

Young had made a decent job of writing an indecipherable and rather odd letter to a friend at a checkpoint near Starlight. It read like a person interested in obtaining highly desired items for trade.

Clever, Z thought.

Young contacted the movement's radio man and gave him the message that he had information on paper for General Hiram. He had asked Franklin to let him use the ham radio. It sounded like he was just getting in touch with a good friend. The person on the other end chatted away like he was just catching up Young on local news but, Young told us that in reality his contact was giving coordinates and the message to leave the message there. There was a hollow tree with a box shallowly covered with detritus he would leave it in. He was expected to get it there within 24 hours.

Young slipped out, unseen, at three in the morning, avoiding the night watchmen. He knew exactly where they were posted and how good of a job they did. After some hunting around, he found the hollow tree. He saw that someone had painted a Railroad sign on it with an arrow pointing towards The Castle. Ironic, he thought, that both the synth haters and the synth lovers had used the same tree for their purposes. One was to save lives, the other was to destroy.

He slipped back into The Castle, stopped by a watchman's post to inquire on his well-being and if he had seen anything.

"No, sir, Captain. Quiet as could be," the young man replied sharply, saluting.

"Good job, soldier," Young said saluting him back. Then he went to his quarters and tried to sleep.

Good job, my ass, he thought, irritated.

I was writing letters. Writing was more efficient for me than speaking on the hoof. When I had to present cases before a jury or judge or another advocate, I always did my homework. I knew the law. I knew the loopholes. I took time to put together my adversary's case so I could come up with a powerful rebuttal and then present my best facts and logic. I won a lot more than I lost.

It seemed every settlement wanted something different out of a provisional government. Some were concerned with repairing roads and making them safer. Some wanted better buildings and bunkers to protect their settlers from all radiation. One settlement had asked for teachers to be sent out to the settlements with children. The same settlement wanted to have everyone gather books and terminals to try to re-learn some of the old knowledge. Some wanted to have the government set standard prices on their produce and goods so that they couldn't be underbid out of business. Some wanted a police force and a penal system for crooked merchants or other crimes. Others wanted more industry started up – like the foundries and the quarries, to start making their own materials instead of mostly living off of scavenging. They wanted the rest of the Commonwealth to help them with start-up costs. People who had seen what Jamaica Plains had done wanted to have the same thing for their craftsmen; as well as to be able to offer training for people who wanted to learn carpentry, welding, metalwork and nuclear engineering. People wanted the Commonwealth government to help support research into providing transportation for them – one suggestion was to make a locomotive that could use the existing rails across the 'Wealth – after they had been repaired, of course. The CPG would magically provide funding for all this of course.

I had already written to Allison and some of the other scientists and engineers who could give me an idea what some of these ideas would cost and what materials had to be available, as well as reasonable timelines, so I wasn't just blowing smoke.

The rest would be up to the representatives. They could vote on what their priorities were and I could give them a blueprint as one way to get it done. There was just so much they wanted. I rubbed my forehead and sipped my tea. It was cold. I rolled my eyes, stood and stretched.

Danse came in with Shaun, looking dirty and tired. They had been working on a new building outside the walls. There were several already. It was turning into a little town. More people were coming here and had to have more living quarters.

I smiled broadly seeing them. They both had the same expression on their faces. They were looking for dinner. Then Danse saw me and he looked like he forgot about food. He looked like he wanted me. Inside, I quivered in anticipation. Tonight, my man, tonight, I tried to telegraph to him. He got it. He smiled that wicked half smile and his eyes sparkled with the knowledge that indeed, he would satisfy his appetite for me later.

Annie had been our live-in helper since I had the twins. It was a decision no one really made out loud, she had just moved in and stayed. Now, I couldn't imagine life without her. The children adored her and the feeling was quite mutual. The twins had been playing quietly on the floor while I worked both of them stood and toddled over to Danse and Shaun with their arms up to be held. Shaun scooped up one while Danse picked up the other. The twins, of course, wanted to switch. Whatever one had, the other one wanted and that included people. Danse and Shaun switched and then had to again.

"Okay, then, little ones," Danse scolded lightly, "that's enough of that. Down you both go. Shaun and I have to go get cleaned up." He kissed each one and told both of them he loved them and he would be down shortly.

I came to the rescue as the twins tried to follow their brother and father upstairs.

Annie called out that dinner would be ready in ten minutes and everyone had better be there.

I went to help her and make the babies' mush out of whatever she had made. They were getting good at eating. I was adding a bit of brahmin milk to their diets as well. After they had eaten, then I would breastfeed them. There was still nothing better for brain development nor higher level protein that the Commonwealth could provide for my babies. But they were getting too big for me and I would have to start weaning them.

I wondered what Zachary Hiram really wanted. I understood the anti-synth sentiments – but in truth, they were really anti-Institute sentiments. The Institute had done a lot of evil things and used synths to accomplish them. And there were still some out there, mostly gen 2s, that were mindlessly following their out-of-date programming. Alana had told me that if I could capture them and bring them to her, she could reprogram them. So far, we had managed two. They just didn't give up and they had no survival instincts so they would be clawing their way toward you with their last three fingers to try and kill you. The two gen 2 synths were now helping out at the new CSA.

Why did he want to take over the Minutemen? Did he want to take over more than that, really? Did he want to rule the Commonwealth? Poor idiot, I thought. I didn't understand the desire. It was a sacrifice and a service. You became a servant for the people and had to work hard for them. I hoped with all my heart that the CPG would find someone to be their spokesperson or president who was truly willing to serve.

ZACHARY HIRAM AND JUSTIN AYO sat at the long table with their personal guards at their sides and their backs.

Zachary Hiram was a handsome man, with sand colored hair, but short, and deep hazel eyes, that radiated intelligence and shrewdness. He was in his early 50s maybe, but in excellent physical condition. He was tanned and muscled. He wore a colonial duster and made it look classy.

Vivian sat at Justin's right hand and Xavier at his left. Ayo noted that she had continued to work on her appearance. She was actually quite lovely. Her body was filling out nicely now that she had regular meals made with good, decent food. She was actually wearing some jewelry for this meeting. It drew the eye to her deep cleavage. Weslyn stood behind him, scanning constantly for any stray motion. They had left all weapons outside the room. As if that mattered. Any one of their guards looked like killing someone with their bare hands was no chore at all. Zachary Hiram's guards looked to be brutes, bursting with muscle and energy. One was bald and looked like he had seen plenty of action with his face deeply scarred in two slashes. The other was powerful looking too but not as obviously. He was unscathed, at least what was visible was. The female looked tougher than his Viv. Her eyes looked cold and deadly. Her posture seemed to look like she was ready to leap at you in a nanosecond if she thought you needed killing.

Justin Ayo began, as was proper as host of this meeting.

"I am very glad you decided to come, General, "he said graciously, "Although you don't know me, I know a bit about you."

"Really, do tell, sir." Hiram said coolly. He looked impatient.

"You used to be a raider in your wilder youth, my sources inform me. But then you found a woman and fell in love. You began to sell scrap and scavenge and travel from place to place. Then you ran into some trouble, eh General? You went scavenging in the wrong place at the wrong time and your wife was killed and you were gravely wounded by Gen 2 synths. You were taken in by some settlers who found you, and brought you back from death's door. Then you answered the call to be a Minuteman when Preston Garvey went on his recruitment drive over two years ago.

"But then, the Minutemen and the Commonwealth were asked to accept synths as people into their towns and settlements. And that's just not right, is it General?"

Hiram scowled at Ayo, "Get to the point, Dr. Ayo, or I am leaving."

"Patience, my military friend, patience. You don't want to walk away from what I am offering. Really, you don't."

"I'm listening," growled Hiram, frowning deeply.

"You and I have a goal in common. You want to take over as General of the Minutemen and get rid of the synths. I want Z in my custody. Simple. And when you do take over the entire Commonwealth, I want to be one of your advisors. Nothing more, nothing less. In return, I will offer you specialized weapons, chems and soldiers to aid you when you make your move."

"How many men, what kind of weaponry that I don't already have and why would I have my people take chems and take the chance of addiction? Soldiers and chems don't go together and never have." Hiram had leaned forward and looked intently into Ayo's face.

Justin Ayo did not flinch from his stare. He lifted an eyebrow and gave his answers, "80 men, fifty of whom are trained fighters. The Gunners I have hired. The other thirty are being trained by them. They are raiders. But they are my raiders. The chem I have designed will boost strength, endurance and speed and it also will kill any sense of pain for up to 30 minutes. It will make any soldier into an unstoppable force for that time. It would take more than 3 consecutive doses to become any kind of addition problem and you won't use it until right before battle. The weapons I offer are more powerful plasma rifles than any other available anywhere. They do three times the damage of the best plasma weapons out there. I have a dozen of these super plasma rifles for you. With ammo."

Hiram sat and frowned and was silent. He sighed deeply.

"I'm in," he said finally. "When will your men and the chems be ready?"

"Whenever you tell me you need them," Justin said smugly.

"I am going to need them in two weeks' time then. The Commonwealth Provisional Government is having their first meeting and I intend to crash the party," Zachary Hiram said firmly. "I am going to put the Commonwealth under martial law. I am going to be the President and the Commander in Chief. And I will have them elect me that day – all nice and legal like. Then I will take The Castle. It is the symbol of the seat of power and I must take it quickly."

"You will give me Z," Ayo said, "in return for my help."

"I don't have a problem with that," Hiram said shrugging, "As long as I don't hear from her again. She's a synth-fucker and she disgusts me. I don't understand the people who stand by her."

Ayo stood and Hiram followed suit. They shook hands and made plans to meet the next day to begin to work on their plan of attacks. Weslyn poured out some good whiskey into two shot glasses and they toasted the new Commonwealth government to be.

After they left, Viv poured him another shot.

"Have one for yourself, Viv. Your people did an excellent job getting me the data on Hiram. And you have done one helluva job recruiting for me."

They tapped their glasses together and drank their shots down in one swallow.

Justin immediately felt warmth spread out through his limbs and face. He felt giddy and happy. He had done it! Soon Z would be at his mercy and he would have none. She would die under his hand. As she deserved. He smiled happily.

Somehow, Viv was on his lap and was kissing him, then she was undressing him. He laughed, thinking how odd it was that he was enjoying this so much. He had a mighty erection that was aching to be freed, when she undid his slacks. His cock sprang free and that made him chortle too.

Then she took him in her mouth and he moaned because it felt so very, very good.

"Viv," he groaned out, "that chem … the one you had me make … it was for me? All this time?"

She lifted her face and smiled slyly at him, "Well, I tried everything else, boss. I want you. I am your number one girl, not some lousy synth, right?" And then she took him in her mouth again and he couldn't argue nor did he want to. He felt so good. The fire was flaming in him, the pleasure almost unbearably strong. She lifted her pretty sky blue eyes and looked at him, "You won't be mad at me after, I promise," she whispered between his legs. Then she guided him to the closest bed.


	8. Chapter 8 Endings

"Parting is all we know of heaven and all we need of hell." - Emily Dickinson

Z called the meeting to order. There were 34 representatives, including Mayor Hancock of Goodneighor and the newly elected Mayor of Diamond City, Ethan Hawthorne. Arthur had sent Quinlan to represent the BOS as well. Gwen was there for Vault 81. Clayton Holdren, Alan Binet and Allison were there representing the Eden BioDome, the Commonwealth Science Academy and as consultants for Z. Deacon was there for the Railroad, but just as an observer.

Franklin had rigged up a microphone for her and her voice resounded in the large room. The room quieted instantly.

She had to tuck away her worries for her children and Danse. The children were safe and under guard at The Castle, in its innermost chamber. Danse was in charge of defenses at the Marina with nearly 80 Minutemen at his disposal as well as the Knights and Lancers Arthur had sent. Danse had changed the location of every mine, every turret and the artilleries as well right before she left.

She knew every face out there.

"You have requested that I chair this meeting and I am happy to do so. You have sent me what you would like on the Agenda and we have too many concerns to address today. So what I would like to propose to you all is that you prioritize the list that is being passed out to you. Use numbers 1 and up. Number 1 being the most important to your settlement. I know that everything on this list is a good thing and a desirable thing, but we must be realistic and organized and work as a body for the good of the Commonwealth and put our own personal desires aside. Take your time, and remember that you represent your people, but also keep in mind that what is good for everyone will be good for your people too. I am abstaining, and representing the Minutemen is Preston Garvey.

Your ballot is secret. You have thirty minutes. When you have finished, please drop your ballot into the box up here next to me.

The papers were distributed and people began to make their marks. There was a lot of frowning out there. Z sighed and sat down. Two of her people, Curie and Eli Manning sat at the presiders table with her. She asked them to watch over the box and excused herself.

She found Franklin, manning the radio. She asked him to get Danse for her.

She heard different voices, and then his deep, strong voice came on.

"Z, is everything alright?"

"Fine. Everyone is rating the priorities and it's going to take some time. I just wanted to know how it looks out there."

"Quiet so far," Danse assured me. "We have all the high ground and we have vertibirds in the air circling the Marina."

"I hope it stays that way. I would feel awful if we brought battle to Phyllis' settlement."

"We'll protect them, Z, don't worry," he assured me.

"If something happens, you have someone let us know immediately, please," I begged. "You haven't had any precognition episodes have you?" I asked.

He laughed softly. "I haven't since my brain injury healed. It was kind of handy though. I wouldn't mind the gift, but it would've been much more appreciated without the accompanying pain. The headache made it impossible for me to function."

His voice lowered and his words were for my ears only, "I love you, Z, forever and more. I have to get back to my post."

"I love you, too," I said, knowing that the words could never fully capture what we felt for one another, "Be careful."

"You too," he said, "although I have to say that battle is a lot more straightforward than politics."

Then he was gone. Next I asked Franklin to get The Castle for me. I soon was chatting with Shaun then Annie, Lucy, Dan Clarke and Sarah who were keeping the children safe for me.

They were all well and hadn't seemed to sense that their parents' absence was anything special – just one of our normal trips.

I thanked Franklin and went back to the presider's table.

Curie reported that 26 ballots had been dropped in. Eight more to go.

I looked over the other agenda items. I needed an elected or volunteer committee to write up a provisional constitution. I was going to take a vote by hand as to whether the body wanted to elect a leader or chairman. Then take nominations from the floor and have another ballot. Then we could set the date for the next meeting and we would be done.

The next meeting could be spent revising the constitution or accepted as is and deciding on the first actions of the CPG based on this vote today.

DANSE listened to his communicator, which was tuned to the vertibirds' captain. Captain Forquar stood by his side, scanning the landscape. No news was good news.

Egret Tours Marina was off a main road, which could only be accessed from one side, as the bridge on the other side was broken. It was nestled in a little valley. He had his men posted all around the entire settlement and had turrets and artillery set up on the high rocks as well. He was on the western side of the settlement.

Captain Young's last message from the secret network had simply told him to jump in and act when the time came and that he would know when it did. He was on the northern rocks and had six men with him.

Arthur Maxson himself was there as well with fifteen of his best men. Star Paladins and Knights all. He had taken the eastern side. All of them were in power armor and had powerful weaponry.

Danse had 16 people in power armor from the older models T-45 right up to X-01, which is what he wore. He had more T-45s than anything else – ten of them. Then he had 3 sets of T-51 and 2 sets of the T-60 which is what the BOS used. He wore the X-01 which he and Z had found on one of their missions. They were all newly painted with the Minuteman insignia and the polished steel was gleaming in the last rays of the sun.

Ron Rosner and Luke and Reggie Madden had the southern exposure covered with eighteen Minutemen.

The comm in Danse's hand vibrated as it came to life, and he heard horror in the pilot's tone – "They're coming from –" when the world exploded into sound and light. Danse was hit and Forgquar fell, both of them toppling off the rocks to crash below.

Danse lay stunned, and deaf, and blinded.

When his sight began to come back, he started to make sense of what was happening. It looked like a hundred men had erupted from under the water surrounding the Marina all at once. They had plasma rifles that were taking men down with one shot. There were a dozen bodies of his people dead, some were just puddles of steaming remains. He had checked the water. Nothing had been there under the docks or the sunken ships near the Marina. Where had they been hiding?

Hiram's forces were screaming a deafening war cry at the top of their lungs as they launched themselves at anyone they could reach. They were scrambling up the rocks to attack, not slowing down even when shot.

Danse got to his feet. His armor had taken the brunt of the direct hit and was badly damaged but he could still move in it. The frame gave protection in and of itself even without the armor plating. Forquar was struggling upright as Danse reached him. He lent him a hand and helped him up.

One of the Knights toppled off the rock above and fell at their feet. He lay still and broken.

"Come on, Forquar, we've got to stop them from taking the artillery!" Danse barked over the screaming and gunfire.

The vertibirds' miniguns were blazing away at the enemy when they had clear shots.

They fought their way through a dozen insane men and women, who kept fighting even when they lost a limb or were riddled with holes. Danse bulled his way through them, bashing them with the butt of his rifle, crushing their skulls, one after another, and shooting when he was too far to bash them. Forquar protected his back.

They fought their way through a dozen soldiers, to where the artillery stood. From their vantage point they were just picking off soldiers one after another.

Danse saw a man at the bottom, at the doorway to the main building. The man was a leader. Danse decided that this was more than likely Zachary Hiram himself. He had a knife at the throat of one of his Minutemen. It was Miranda Gately from Starlight.

Hiram looked furious and was screaming at her.

Danse knew why. He aimed his rifle carefully and squeezed his trigger. Just as his shot was released, he was hit. His armor wasn't enough. He felt the plasma blast a hole into his chest and he fell, in slow motion, then he rolled along the rocky ground and tumbled into the dark waters and sank like a rock. Before he completely lost consciousness, he pressed the release of his power armor frame. Then everything went black and he knew nothing more. His last thought was of Z.

I had Deacon and Dr. Alan Binet tally up the totals, since neither of them had a vote.

I called the meeting back in session.

"My friends, the top three priorities for all settlements are for the providing of radiation proof dwellings and for the reclaiming of those industries that could make the materials necessary for such. The third most popular desire is for more schools or apprenticeships such as the Commonwealth Science Academy and the Jamaica Plains Smithy and Armory. The other needs will be addressed as well, as we continue to make progress.

Now I would ask for a show of hands for how many of you want to elect or appoint a chairman or presider for this group.

Nearly every hand shot up.

"Fine. Do you want to take nominations from the floor or appoint a nominating committee? All for taking nominations from the floor, raise your hand."

Again, nearly every hand went up. There was no question as to the majority wishes.

"Raise your hand now if you have a candidate to nominate."

Several hands shot up.

"Howie, whom do you wish to nominate?" I asked.

"You, Z," he called out.

I kept my Z face on. Still as stone, expressionless as rock. Inside I was trying to resign myself to more service.

Almost all of the hands that were up dropped back down.

I looked to Curie, who wrote my name down on her list.

"Gwen of Vault 81, who do you nominate?"

"Scott Edwards," she called out.

A few more names were called out and we hurriedly made out ballots.

Eli and Curie passed them out to the 32 representatives and one by one, people came and dropped their ballots into the box.

Curie announced, "32! That was zee last one, Z."

Deacon and Alan counted the ballots again.

Alan was called up to the microphone to announce the winner.

"Z has 25 votes, the clear majority," he said. Howard Newman of Oberland Station had three votes, the other candidates each had one vote apiece."

I wanted to cry, but I didn't show it. I held my head up and nodded, "I accept the position. I would suggest we limit terms, though, to two to four years, whatever this body decides.

"I will now ask for volunteers for a constitution writing committee. You will need to be able to meet and work together for the next few weeks or so to present your work to this body at our next meeting which will take place one month from today. We will follow the same procedure. You will be picked up by vertibird and brought to the meeting place, which will not be announced ahead of time."

"I would like to thank Mayor Hawthorn for his generosity and for allowing us to use his offices for our meeting in Diamond City with absolutely no notice."

"If you will please come up to Curie here and give her your name if you are willing to help write the new constitution for the Commonwealth Provisional Government, we will contact you to meet again shortly."

"Thank you, each and every one for coming to represent our people. William and Joseph, two of our pilots, will get you aboard your 'birds when you are ready to go home."

I bowed my head and left hurriedly. I found Franklin in the back office.

"Any word?" I asked, worried.

"Not yet –" he began but was interrupted by the radio.

"We got hit. We got hit hard," the radio man reported. "We've got casualties. We are requesting more medics and vertibirds."

I fell to the floor in a faint.

I came to with Deacon waving some foul smelling thing under my nose. Everything came swimming back to my mind and I felt the terrible fear I couldn't face a few moments ago. Deacon was propping me up. I pushed the foul thing away and looked at his eyes. His sunglasses were off and I did not like what I saw in them.

He helped me to my feet and to the closest chair. I would have bruises tomorrow from hitting the floor like a sack of potatoes.

"Did we sent out medics and our vertibirds?" I asked Franklin. He nodded, white as a sheet.

"I need to talk to Danse, now!" I said to him, "Get someone to get him on the radio!"

Franklin shook his head and tried to talk, but just ended up handing me the microphone.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"This is Forquar, General."

"What's the situation, Captain?" I asked trying to mask the fear I felt swelling up again.

"Hiram's forces were hiding underneath the silt, under the water, ma'am. We missed them for all the care we took. They were chemmed out – didn't feel any pain and they had these weapons that were cutting through our armor like butter. They numbered around one hundred, ma'am. Danse hit Hiram, but his men carried Hiram away. I don't know if Hiram is alive or not. We took out what looks to be approximately half their number from my first rough count."

"How many did we lose?" I felt like screaming at him, because selfishly I wanted to know if Danse was alright and why he wasn't talking to me now.

"We're not sure yet, but it looks to be around 20 dead, several wounded."

"And Danse…?" I choked out.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. He was hit full on and fell into the water. We haven't found him yet. I'm pretty sure he was gone before he hit the water."

"I'll need a list, soldier. Of all the dead. Help should be arriving soon. I am coming as well." My mouth was continuing on while I died inside. With his armor damaged, the weight of it would still make him sink like a rock in the water and if it was damaged enough, he would drown. Still, I would have to hold his cold, lifeless body in my arms before I believed that he was really gone.

 **The flight out to Egret Tours Marina** was very short. We had moved the settlers temporarily to other settlements in case there was an attack on the Marina. We had moved the CPG meeting without telling anyone. When we picked up the representatives and invited guests, we just brought them to Diamond City. I left Arthur know at the last second. We had been so clever.

I hadn't thought Hiram would be extraordinarily clever too.

I looked down as we approached. It looked like a warzone. There were bodies strewn all over. Our men were gathering up our dead and lining them up carefully.

We landed on the large dock and I climbed out. I was numb inside and out. Seeing and feeling everything as if from a great distance. My stomach hurt.

Lying on the ground I recognized Captain Leonard Young, Ron Rosner, my Tolkien elf, and more faces I knew and cared about. My eyes were burning with unshed tears.

There was so much blood. And offal and brains and plasma puddles of what used to be human beings. The stench of death is not pleasant, it is gut-wrenchingly foul.

I went from one wounded soldier to the next, touching him or her, and thanking each one. One I stayed with to apply pressure to a badly bleeding thigh wound until a medic could tend to her.

I spoke softly to her, "Janet, right?"

She nodded. She was so pale and with a cold sheen of greasy sweat coating her face.

"You're going to be fine. The medic is on his way right now."

"I gave as good as I got, ma'am," she said looking me square in the eye.

"Good," I said, "I wish I had been here to do the same."

"The settlers are safe, ma'am," she said firmly, "and the new CPG met without anyone of them getting hurt either. It was worth it ma'am."

She was comforting me! I shook my head in wonder. "You're right, Janet. It will be a better world for our kids and their kids because of today."

Finally, one of the medics found his way to us and tended to her leg wound. He thanked me. I moved on, touching someone here, speaking a word of encouragement there.

I turned to look at the darkening waters.

As I watched, men were fishing a blackened, twisted thing that I recognized slowly as what was left of a power armor frame.

Danse. I walked to it. I looked at it. It was empty. I felt a smile growing. He had gotten out of his armor. He was alive.

I found a couple of able bodied Minutemen and ordered them to check the shore in all directions, but first in the direction of the current was moving.

"He got out of his armor and he's wounded. We need to find him and quickly." I said wanting to abandon everything and look for him myself.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned, expecting one of my men. It was Arthur. His armor was damaged badly. I hadn't know he was coming himself. I knew he had offered to sent some support.

He got out of his armor and bent to examine Danse's. Looking at it through his eyes, what I saw was a horrific hole blown through the chest and there was also a large whole out the back of the armor. I didn't want to see it this way.

He was alive.

Damn it, he was alive.

He stood and looked pained. "I am so sorry, Z."

No. I would not accept this.

"Arthur, help me find him. I need to find him," I begged.

He winced, "I have to take care of the living first, Z. I have wounded. I'm sorry for your loss."

I could feel the edges of my control beginning to unravel. I took a deep breath in and a deep breath out.

I went and found Forquar and Eli Manning. They were still on their feet. I asked them to make sure anyone who needed a medic got one quickly. I had to look for Danse or I would go crazy. They didn't try to stop me.

Hours later, it was dark and cold. I waded through the thigh deep water until I was too tired and cold to search more. I had taken one side going east, while my other searchers went west.

There was no sign of Danse. I wouldn't even have a body to bring back home. I searched the brush alongside the lake on the way back. Maybe he had gotten himself into the woods, to find shelter.

Finally, my legs gave out and I sat. I could not cry. I felt nothing. I sat in the woods and watched the sun come up.


	9. Chapter 9 Consequences

"Everybody, soon or late, sits down to a banquet of consequences." Robert Louis Stevenson

Several weeks had passed since the fateful battle.

Danse's body was never found, but, I was told, if bodies weren't recovered very quickly, mirelurks would devour carrion of any kind. Like their forebears of crabs and lobsters, dead things were considered tasty things.

We had questioned the few prisoners we took and they knew nothing of import. One was a Gunner who was just following orders. Kill as many as he could, except for me and the members of the CPG. I was to be taken alive if at all possible. The other two were Minutemen who had joined Hiram's private force had the same orders. These two gave up where their meeting place was, and of course, once we got there, it was long abandoned. We were at a dead end.

In the meantime, the newly created Constitution of the Commonwealth sat on my desk. I had read it over and made a few suggestions in notes on the margins. As a lawyer, I automatically look for loopholes that could be misconstrued and come back to bite you in the butt.

There was a team under Allison making the iron foundry workable again. She had actually got one of the old cranes working again. She was delighted with the large machines. She was teaching as she went. She took several of her interested students with her and called it an extended field trip or a mobile classroom. She had asked me to send out an all call for scrap metal across the 'Wealth for them to smelt.

The quarry was her next goal.

The next meeting of the CPG was set for six weeks ahead due to harvest time for mutfruit and siltbeans.

Otherwise, things were seemingly quiet in the 'Wealth.

I sat at the table with John Hancock, Nick Valentine, Deacon and Curie.

"Z, the look on your face tells me you are seeking revenge rather than justice," Nick frowned at me.

"So sayeth the man who hunted down and killed Eddie Winters for killing his fiancé?" I said coolly, arching my eyebrow at him.

"Just sayin' Z," he said, grimacing. "I'd do it again in a heartbeat, though. So, here's what I got on from my sources. You boys chime in if you heard any different, okay?"

He continued, "It seems that Zachary Hiram is dead. Danse aimed well and his head shot killed him instantly. At least that's the skinny I got."

Deacon added, "Same as my sources say too."

John Hancock nodded sagely and said not a word.

"Has anyone stepped up to take his place? Are they regrouping somehow?" I asked, fiercely glad he was dead. I knew Danse's aim well. He would've gotten the perfect head shot.

Nick shrugged and looked to Deacon and Hancock.

John Hancock spoke up, "We had a few newcomers show up to Goodneighbor. I had a little chat with each one, personally." He rolled out the syllables on the last word which made the hair stand up on the back of my neck. His dark, fathomless eyes were like tourmaline; cold and full of danger.

"It seems, madame General and President, that the survivors, most of them anyway, have gone into hiding or are leaving the Commonwealth looking for greener pastures. Or sometimes under the greener pastures, if you get my meaning."

He had killed the traitors. "Good. That's good news. Now I need to know where on earth he came up with the funds to hire such a large force of Gunners and where in Hades those plasma rifles came from and what chems were they using?"

"I can answer the chems question," Curie said softly. "It is a new concoction – at least one I have not seen yet. Eet seems to take the most effective active ingredients from at least two of the more common chems. One that is called Buffout and one they call Psycho and this new drug lasts four times longer. It is highly addictive, I would guess and more than that, I believe that more than two or three doses will simply cause a person's blood pressure to rise to deadly levels and will cause heart attack and massive stroke. Eet is powerful and deadly. Even one dose may cause some damage. It seems to block pain as well as boost strength and endurance."

I noted with dull curiosity that Deacon and Curie's body language had changed. They were sitting very close and I had a suspicion that they were holding hands under the table.

Maybe realizing how quickly you can lose someone had changed Deacon's stance on intimacy.

Deacon spoke next. "I was posing as a raider -

Curie gasped at his words and he winked at her, "It's what I do, babe, just listen for now," and he continued.

"As I was saying, I was posing as a raider looking for work when this woman found me. Her name is Vivian Kitteridge. She said she had a majorly good gig working for a wicked smart guy who used to run the Institute, she claims. I acted like what she was offering was way too good to be true and she told me she'd show me."

Deacon took his sunglasses off. His eyes were so very cold.

"So she took me, get this, Nick, to your old pal Skinny Malone's old homebase – Vault 114. Seems Vivian and her raiders took the place for this Institute man. She took me to meet the man himself. He gave me the once over and told me for chems, caps and a room of my own he expected muscle and he expected loyalty. He told me if I gave him what he wanted, he would give me even more."

I swallowed. "And -? Who is he?"

"Vivian called him Justin. He was introduced to me as Dr. Ayo. Do you know him – because he seems to know who you are. Viv says you are his number one goal. He's the one who wants you alive, delivered to him."

I was surprised, but not shocked, "He was the acting head of the Synth Retention Bureau. He was in charge of all the coursers and decided who got wiped. He is one of the ones who fully believe synths are simply tools to be used. And he would be… "I paused and tried to get a grip on my emotions, "… absolutely against everything I stand for. He was one of the ones who felt that anyone stuck aboveground was to be pitied, and I guess I made sure he was one of them, when we blew the Institute."

"So, whatcha gonna do about it, doll?" asked Hancock softly, "and what do you want us to do?"

"Deacon," I said, not answering John right away, "I am thinking he was the one who provided the advanced weaponry and the chems as well as the hired hands. Is that what you're thinking too?"

"I have no doubt. Without Ayo, Hiram would never have made the move. He would've just kept trying to gather the disgruntled. You saw the votes at the CPG, Z. The majority of the settlers and the majority of the Minutemen admire and respect you. Hiram only had a handful of men. He never would've been much of a threat as a force to be reckoned with. Now, assassination? Yeah, he probably would've resorted to that, wanting to take your place."

"Deacon, do you think you could continue being his raider for now?" I asked frowning, thinking hard.

"Your wish is my strong recommendation," he said, bowing his head.

Curie frowned, and seemed to stop herself from objecting. I imagined his hand squeezing hers gently under the table.

"Alright. I am going to contact the Brotherhood and see if they can lend their aid again. They lost several of their own too and I imagine Arthur would want to see Dr. Ayo stopped." I turned to Deacon, "can we leave messages for one another at your Railroad marked dead drops?"

"I know just the place. But I'll paint a different symbol on it – not the Railroad signs – wouldn't want to cause any confusion for my guys, after all. Let's see…we'll use the Greek letters for A and O – Ayo – get it?"

"Got it," I smiled slightly, "Nice to have a spy as a friend."

"No problem. Just give me some notice before there's any action so I can be in place to help you in or create a distraction or whatever."

"Then, thank you, my friends. I really appreciate you. More than I can say," I started to feel my throat tighten and my eyes burn. I still had not cried for all those we lost and I was not going to start now. I cleared my throat forcefully and stood.

As they stood, Deacon put his arm possessively around Curie and they left together.

Good, I thought, _good_. At least something lovely will grow from this tragedy.

John Hancock approached me, "I'd like to be included in the action, Z," he said in a grave voice.

"I do as well," Nick said coming up beside John. "You helped me close the case on Winters and this man needs to be stopped before he does more harm. Besides no one hurts my friends and gets away with it."

"You've got it. Both of you. Thank you." I felt my throat tighten again. "I've got to go. Please make yourselves at home."

I left quickly, to get a grip on myself. I couldn't face my children right now. I couldn't face anyone.

I went for a walk. I told the watchman as I passed through the gate that I would be back in an hour or so, if anyone was looking for me.

I walked inland, to a quiet patch of woods. I found a nice big boulder, with a flat top and climbed up on it. I lay down and looked at the blue sky and the fluffy white clouds. The world went on.

I knew he wasn't dead. It didn't matter what anyone said or pronounced or logically concluded. I knew that somehow, in my very soul, I would feel it if he were. I didn't know how or why or where he could be, but fate would reunite us. Either that, or I had gone a little insane. I could live with that. Easier than living with the idea of him gone forever.

I said a prayer and sent it skyward, asking God to look after my love and protect him and get him back to me. I closed my ears to the whisper in the back of my mind that said our reunion would be in the afterlife, not this one.

I closed my eyes and felt the warm breeze gently play with my hair and my blouse. The sun on my face was soothing, kind.

I woke up hearing my name called. I thought it was Danse's voice at first and my heart leaped up with sudden joy. He called again. Then I recognized the voice. It was Eli Manning.

"Here!" I called out, climbing down from my perch.

"Z!" he ran to me. "Everyone's been frantic. Joseph said you'd be back in an hour and its' been four!"

"Oh man, I 'm sorry, Eli. Shit," I grimaced, "I fell asleep. Are my kids okay?"

"Yeah, we covered for you, Z. But don't do this again, please? Pretty please?" he looked so worried and tired, that I immediately felt deeply guilty.

"Okay, Eli. I just wanted some time to myself. I'll bring someone with me next time. Promise."

"Good. I'll hold you to it, Z. I mean it." We were all still hurting. We walked back in silence.

I went home to tend to my children. Annie and Lucy would be waiting too. I put away my fear and sorrow for now.

THE NEXT DAY I CALLED THE PRYDWEN from our radio. The scribe who answered told me to wait as she went and looked for the Elder, when I said I wouldn't leave a message for him.

"Z?" his deep voice was cool.

"Elder Maxson, I need to meet with you. Would you send a 'bird for me or would you rather come here?"

"I will come to you," he said. "I am on my way."

The radio on his end shut off. Wow. That was fast.

I saw the vertibird depart from the Prydwen and watched it as it came. The noise and buffeting wind came next and Arthur alighted from the 'bird before it had landed all the way.

"Hello, General," he greeted. The 'bird shut down its engine and I could hear again.

"May I see the girls?" he asked quietly.

"Of course, please, come in," I gestured to my door.

The twins and Shaun were watching out the window.

Arthur entered and knelt down in front of the girls. One side of his mouth quirked up, "My, you young ladies are growing like razorgrain! What on earth is your mother feeding you?"

They gazed in wonder at this huge, bearded, scarred warrior and were silent. Harmony wordlessly pointed at me. Or more accurately, at my breasts.

He followed her point and his smile widened. "Ah, good! Nothing better than mother, yes?"

Hope and Harmony nodded at him in unison.

"Well, I brought you sweets, Hope and Harmony. _If_ your mother says you may have them." He brought out what looked like lollipops with a looped handle.

"What on earth are those?" I asked.

"Maple candy," he said. "Dr. Cade said they were safe for the girls – they won't choke on them."

"I suppose it's okay. Their first candy. Do you have another for Shaun?" I asked seeing the look on my son's face.

"Of course," he handed me two more. I gave one to Shaun.

"Shaun, will you and Lucy look after the girls for a bit? I am going to walk with Elder Maxson for a bit."

"Of course, Mom," he said cheerfully, popping the lollipop into his mouth and then widening his eyes. "Wow! This … this is delicious! So sweet! Thanks, Elder!" he said around the candy in his mouth.

"Don't mention it, young man," Arthur said politely. He looked back longingly at the girls as we left the house.

Joseph, who was standing guard outside my door, followed us at a decent distance, so that I had privacy but protection. I had promised after all. Rick and Harriet stayed to guard my home.

"We will be moving the Prydwen to the Adirondack facility," Arthur told me, frowning. "There is enough tech to keep my scribes busy for years to come, and it is more practical to be stationed there. I am leaving a ground force at the airport and at Cambridge. You will still be able to reach me easily by radio when you have need to."

"Oh," I said, feeling partially grateful, and partially sad. The 'Wealth had gotten used to having the main force of the BOS and the extra protection they offered.

There was a time when I had wished for nothing so much as for them to move on.

"What did you want to meet with me about?" he asked. His tone made me stop and look at him. He was looking at me deeply as if drinking in my body, my hair, my face. His lips were slightly parted and his hands were flexing at his sides.

"We have a common enemy again. And we want to attack his home base and stop him before he finds another way to harm us."

"The _Brotherhood's_ enemy? How so?" His eyes were focused again and we continued our walk.

"Dr. Justin Ayo was the Institute's head of the coursers and controlled all synths. He has built up a force of raiders. He is the reason you lost men at the Marina, Arthur. He provided the chems, the weapons and the Gunners that allowed the attack to happen at all. Hiram was just trying to take over the Minutemen, but Ayo wanted me. He wants revenge for the Institute. If you don't wish to help take him down, I understand, but I thought you'd want to know."

He stopped walking, so I did to. He frowned deeply. "Don't get me wrong, Z. I do want to avenge my brothers and sisters, but I have come under criticism for aiding you last time – defending your Provisional Government meeting and losing my people because of that. There are many that are saying I have strayed from the Codex."

"Ayo might have plans to start making synths again, for his own purposes. He has no love for the Brotherhood and would love to see you gone from the area or gone for good. Tell that to Quinlan and the West Coast Elders."

"I will think on it. When will you make your move?" He moved closer to me. His hand brushed by mine.

I took a step back, "Within the next few days," I said, making up my mind at that moment.

"I hope your intelligence is more accurate this time," he said in a near growl.

"It is," I said, "but we will still be facing those same plasma rifles and I cannot promise that some of our people won't get killed. But he must be stopped, Arthur, before he hires more Gunners or finds another group to support him. If he is stopped now, while his followers are small in number, we will avoid a much bigger problem in the future."

We walked a bit more, as I filled him in on the chem analysis and Hiram and his people's fates. He told me that his scribes had already taken apart and rebuilt the power plasma rifles and were starting to make their own.

I told him about the progress at the foundry. He was very interested.

"I believe you make a good case for our involvement," he said finally. "I will come again when you have your strategy planning. Oh, and thank you," he said softly, "for burying my brothers and sisters with honor."

Yep. We had our very own cemetery now. A little ways from the Castle.

"Would you like to go with me now, to pay your respects?" I asked.

"Very much, yes," he said.

I led the way through the woods, following narrow ragstag paths in the shortcut I already knew so well.

We came out at the back of the cemetery. Our headstones were for now, wooden crosses, engraved with the names of the fallen they stood guard over.

I had picked a few wild blossoms on the way and placed one blossom on each grave. I would miss my friends.

Arthur seemed to be praying or talking to his dead. Then he looked up and caught me watching him. Our gazes locked and I felt something intense radiating from him.

He strode to me in three long strides, "Z," he said huskily, "I am sorry I married another."

I was silent. What brought this on?

"I thought it would be easy to love someone, but it's not. I don't love her. I don't even want to make love with her. I allowed myself to be pushed into marriage, afraid of the criticism and the derogation. I made a mistake," he grimaced as though in pain.

"I am so very, very sorry, Arthur," I said, meaning it. He was a passionate, loving man. For him to be in a loveless marriage seemed so very wrong.

"All this pressure to produce a legitimate heir, and it is looking more and more like she is barren," he whispered. Then he sighed deeply and looked into my eyes.

"I would very much like to kiss you, just once, Z, please. To remember," he reached for me.

I stepped away from him, "Arthur, whether you love her or not, you are a married man. It would be dishonorable. We can't."

He groaned and turned his back to me. "Only you," he said softly, "only you could tempt me to take my precious honor and throw it away."

I started back and let him follow. Soon we were walking side by side and it was as if the last conversation had never occurred.


	10. Chapter 10 Aspiration

"You will never do anything in this world without courage. It is the greatest quality of the mind next to honor". Aristotle

Agnes was surprised she was still functioning, living with such unrelenting fear. Perhaps shutting down was the way to go like Albert, who was now curled up on the floor, not even making sounds anymore. She couldn't even get water into him.

He was taken next, along with the young man with the leather tie back in his hair. She never wanted to see an expression like his again, as he was led firmly by Armitage out of their prison room. He came back for Albert who had to be carried out. Each time he came, he had them step to the rear of their cell, facing it, with their arms up, hands against the wall. He told them once they heard the cell door shut, they could move again.

Time passed. At least it seemed to be passing. She had lost sense of time altogether as the lights were always on and there were no windows.

She could feel her sanity slipping away.

If it hadn't been for Bruno she would have lost it a lot sooner.

Bruno tried to keep up conversations and got the people to tell their stories.

The man who had just been taken was Chad. The woman was called Mara and the man still with them was Thanatos but he said everyone called him Tan. They were what were called scavengers above ground, making their living finding and selling odds and ends for food and pure water. Each of them were survivors from small family groups that had been assailed by super mutants or raiders or just been killed by sickness or beast. The three of them had been on their way a settlement to try and get accepted into it. They had spoken with the provisioners whom they traded with and had been strongly encouraged to try it out. Neither had any surviving family – just the three of them who had found each other while scavenging in the same area. They had been travelling together for the last two years or so.

Bruno and Agnes, for their part, described their lives in the Institute.

"Man, sounds kind of creepy. So you had to behave or what – they erase your brain?" Tan asked in horrified curiosity.

"Yes, that's exactly correct," Bruno said.

"But they didn't do mind wipes on people, right? Just synths?" Mara asked, her eyes big with fright.

"No, no, they didn't. But they didn't transfer human minds into synth brains, either. They don't know how," Agnes said, frowning. She was thinking that's why no one comes back. They aren't surviving the experimentation. She wasn't going to add to their terror.

When they weren't sleeping sporadically, they tried to keep each other talking. It helped ease the unremitting horror of their prospective futures or more likely their non-futures.

Of course, the humans mused, their futures contained at least a possibility of continued existence, albeit in a different body; but for the synths – it would be a true death.

Sometime later the scary, ancient, thin man came in and watched all of them. Finally he turned his piercing intelligent eyes to Agnes.

"What is your designation? And where were you posted?" he asked. His voice was middle-ranged, and for all his apparent age, it was clear and strong.

"G7-56," Agnes said, "I was in robotics."

"Ah, good, G7-56," he said. "If you will behave yourself, I could use a hand in the lab. But if you give me even a hint of trouble, I will wipe both you and Y6-89 immediately."

"I won't give you any trouble," she said aloud. Inside her mind she finished the sentence, ' _unless I find a way to get me and my friends out of here.'_

He called for Armitage to let her out of her cell. Armitage made Bruno step to the rear of the cell and put his hands against the wall. Then he took her arm and pulled her out. He re-locked the door.

As Armitage walked by her side following the old man, Agnes took in her surroundings. If she had to guess, she would say they were underground. They were walking through a tunnel made out of metal with rubber mats lining the floor. There were fluorescent tube lights on the ceiling of the tunnel.

The large cavernous room they entered could have been transplanted right from the Institute. Their prison area had looked exactly like the holding pens in the SRB. This looked like the robotics lab.

He lead her to an area separated by dividers and tall consoles. She followed wondering what he was going to assign her to.

"You'll take over the care of this synth," the old man said walking around the corner of a long divider. As she followed him around the corner she saw a naked man was strapped to a metal surgical table. "I've made of list of all the care he requires. I need him to recover, G7-56 and if you follow my directions perfectly, he will. I will need you to take his vital statistics every hour, unless he shows some change in condition, and then you will call me immediately and carefully monitor his pulse, blood pressure and temperature."

The man was attached to leads, and tubes from a half dozen different places.

"How do I call you?" she asked gazing at the synth. He had a terrible wound and she couldn't imagine that he could be alive with his lungs apparently destroyed.

"You see this button?" he pointed to a button on a pole next to the surgical table.

She nodded.

"Press it," he said shortly.

"Yes sir. What would you have me address you as, sir?" she asked.

"Dr. Zimmer will do just find, G7-56." He turned to leave her.

She wanted to call him back and ask him about his experiments. She wanted to know if Tabitha, Albert and Tod were still alive or what the fates of the people he had taken were. She dared not though. She immediately fell back into her survival mode of being the best synth she could and following her orders perfectly. At least until some kind of opportunity presented itself. She had to be extremely careful in exploring this place. Dr. Zimmer would have to sleep and if Armitage was a Gen 3, he would have to as well. But she had a feeling, Armitage was not your normal Gen 3 synth.

In the meantime, she took Zimmer's list and studied it. There was a hanging chart on the table and check marks for the last procedures done and vitals taken. There was a clock on the wall by her.

One of the machines was taking his blood out and putting it back in. She assumed it was being oxygenated by the machine, since he wasn't breathing. His next procedure was scheduled in fifteen minutes. She looked carefully at him. A handsome synth, with dark brown, almost black hair, a strong jaw, good, straight and masculine nose and a wide, full mouth. His body was a warrior's body, with well-developed musculature. She had never seen a synth like him. His chest was destroyed. Looking at it made her feel angry. This perfect specimen of a young man, and someone had dared to defile it with brutality meant to kill. Under an artificial mesh, protecting his exposed heart and lungs, she saw the strong heart beating regularly. Then she stared in disbelief. She was seeing things.

She was watching his lung tissue growing, right before her eyes. Ever so slowly, but she was sure. And the tissue, the muscles and the skin on his chest were they growing too? She put her pinky fingernail at the edge of his damaged skin and her eyes widened as the skin grew ever so slowly and moved past her fingernail. It would have been imperceptible to her naked eye if she hadn't measured it.

He was regenerating in front of her eyes. What was this synth?

Horrified she looked at the clock, and realized she was 30 seconds behind her schedule. She quickly took his pulse and used the blood pressure cuff and took his blood pressure. She recorded the numbers on his chart and them took his temperature and recorded that too. He was burning hot. His pulse and pressure were a little high so someone who was resting, but he was running a high fever.

She check his intravenous bag. It would be good for a while. His catheter bag had only half an ounce of urine in it. That was good for now too. Her legs felt unsteady. Luckily, there was a chair right by the synth's table. She sat and watched the clock.

It was a few hours later. Either 6 at night or 6 in the morning, when Armitage came to check on her and bring her a meal. He told her to go to sleep in the little room off to the side. It was blessedly dark in there and she fell asleep almost instantly.

He woke her up, with a meal and a blessed cup of coffee. Then she resumed her duties.

She became accustomed to her schedule. And Armitage was better than a clock. She had watched carefully and come to the conclusion that he didn't sleep. She had never seen him eat either. He must have been made before Father had been taken and his DNA used to make human synths. It made sense. Dr. Zimmer could be 70 or 100 years old – but he was old for a human.

Days passed. Occasionally, she heard Zimmer ranting and complaining, at other times, he sounded excited. She was fearful for Bruno. If he became excited more often than frustrated, Bruno would be brought out here soon.

He stopped by, once a day and seemed very pleased with her. "Excellent, G7-56, excellent. It is nice to have your meticulous and precise aid." He took the synth's vitals himself, and compared them to hers when he checked in and that's how he could judge her accuracy.

Watching and caring for the synth was a job she liked. She memorized each line of his face and every part of his fine body. She even allowed herself to touch him and stroke his skin once in a while. His flesh was hot, and sometimes he broke out in a sweat. When he did, she sponged him off gently. She began to talk to him, telling him her story and sharing her yearnings. She watched at the hole in his chest grew smaller and smaller.

A few days later, Dr. Zimmer detached him from the oxygenator and put him on a respirator. He hummed happily as he watched the new lung tissue expand and contract.  
"Good, good…" he commented more to himself than to her. "He's coming along nicely, yes ,he is." He gave her an absent pat on her shoulder and told her to watch him carefully. He told her was going to try and take him off the ventilator in two days to see if the synth could breathe on his own. He nodded to himself and went back to his own work.

She had so many questions. How had he come to get so badly hurt? How had he survived? She had never seen him in the Institute. He must have been one of those sent above ground with someone else's face and memories. But, again, showing curiosity or doing anything else besides follow Zimmer's express instructions would only get her wiped sooner.

She continued on, following her schedule perfectly and watched her synth heal.

She listened for Zimmer. He was in too good of a mood. She was not hearing him curse and yell. He made more pleased sounds than anything. She was worried for Bruno and Tan. They were next.

When he removed the ventilator, she held her own breath, trying to will the synth to breathe on his own. She felt fear clench her stomach as she watched for his now fully healed chest to rise and fall.

She was counting in her head, "one one thousand, two one thousand, three one thousand, four one thousand…" and when she got to eight he drew in a great shuddering breath and then another and another. Zimmer was rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. When the synth continued breathing and it became more regular, and more even, he blew out his own breath.

"Keep a close watch. He could stop breathing at any time. His new lungs are not used to working yet. Press the button if he stops, immediately," Zimmer said to her, actually looking at her face.

She nodded earnestly, "Yes, Dr. Zimmer, sir."

He left her again.

She watched his chest rise and fall with regularity.

After an hour, she relaxed a little.

She figured out her schedule by assuming Dr. Zimmer would work during daylight hours. Of course, he could be a night owl, as the Institute scientists used to refer to those who liked staying up all night. If he was up during the day, she starting watching the synth at around 3:30 a.m., after a bathroom and breakfast break, kept watch until noon, where she got a break, and then from 1 o'clock to 6 p.m. at night where she had her evening meal and break, then she was allowed to sleep until 3 a.m. where she started all over again.

This was so much better than sitting in a cell, being terrified. She felt guilty that Bruno was left behind to wait.

She was bathing him, when he touched her. She nearly jumped out of her skin she was so startled. She turned wide eyes to his face and saw that his dark brown eyes were open and looking at her.

"Where am I?" he said, his voice a harsh croak. He cleared his throat. "Drink, please?"

She didn't want to call Zimmer. She knew she was supposed to but she feared his awaking would mean her duties were over and she would never have a chance to talk to him.

"In some kind of underground lab run by a Dr. Zimmer," she whispered close to his face.

He blanched, his eyes widening. "How did I get here?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know," Agnes said quietly. "He wants to know when he wake up. I'm supposed to call him."

"Don't. Not yet. Do you know the way out? How many people are here? How many military? Are they armed?" he coughed. "Need a drink."

Agnes loosened the strap holding his head down, eased up his head and gave him some of her water. He sipped very slowly and sighed. He tested his bonds.

"Please, don't tell him I am awake. Please," he said seeking her eyes.

"I won't," she said. Even if if cost her a mind wipe, she decided. She felt she had to explain herself, "I was being kept in a cell for his experiments. He is using humans and synths and I believe he is trying to transfer a human mind into a synth brain or the other way around. The only place I have been is here and in a little sleeping area. Armitage is always awake and is always checking. I didn't dare leave my post." Agnes glanced around fearfully.

"What's your name?" the synth asked.

"Agnes," she whispered.

"Pleased to meet you, Agnes. I am Danse," he said, his voice getting steadier. "I've been hearing you for a while now. I just couldn't wake up all the way."

Her eyes got even wider. "You're _The_ Danse? _The Danse_ that Berenger wrote us about? Z's Danse?" Her voice had risen a tiny bit in her amazement. She scanned the area again, knowing she would have little warning.

"Yes. I remember being shot. In the chest. I shouldn't have survived." Danse lifted his head and looked at his chest. The flesh looked reddish and a little raw, but he was whole. Just a small scar where he remembered being the center of the hit he took.

"Shhh," She put her fingers to her lips and started checking his blood pressure. Armitage came around the corner and looked over things and left again. Anges' shoulders sagged in relief.

"It's okay," she whispered, "he's gone for now. I'm on for two more hours. I watched your tissues regenerate, Danse. Your lungs were destroyed. Your rib cage had a big hole in it. Your heart was still going. I figured Zimmer did it somehow."

She gave him more water.

And for the first time since she woke up in this awful place, she began to feel a sense of hope.


	11. Chapter 11 Bait

"Deserves it! I daresay he does. Many that live deserve death. And some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them? Then do not be too eager to deal out death in judgement. For even the very wise cannot see all ends."  
― J.R.R. Tolkien, The Fellowship of the Ring

Cricket and Trashcan Carla both asked to see me. I went to them and brought both of them into the General's quarters in The Castle Proper.

"Ladies," I said, gesturing for them to sit. They both took a seat and looked at each other nervously. As I sat behind the large table, facing them and the doorway. Cricket looked strung out, as always; too skinny by far and the ever present reddened lids around her eyes, but, I noted that she wasn't shaking today. Carla was on the thin side too, but she didn't do chems. She looked like and was one tough old gal. Her mousey brown hair was cut short and she wore a padded jacket and slacks with practical walking boots. Her features were sharp and a bitter expression had been worn for so long, it was permanent now.

"Do you have something for me?" I asked.

"Yeah," Trashcan Carla spoke first, "We talked, Cricket and me, and we both had the same exact man who came to us. He offered money to spy on you and on any news of your plans or the Brotherhood's."

"How much money? Did you get a name? And when did this happen?"

"A thousand caps. Yesterday for me. And, no, I didn't get a name. He just said he would find us when he wanted to. He was tall, strong, tough looking. Like a merc." Carla said.

Cricket chirped in, "He had kinda a military cut, dark brown hair, blue eyes, leather armor, laser pistol and a plasma rifle. Awesome plasma rifle. Haven't seen that model around anywhere. I'd love to get my hands on one though." She sighed dreamily, "Oh, and he approached me three days ago. I was on my way to Taffington. He only offered me 800 though." She frowned at Carla, "Why'd he offer you more?"

Carla shrugged and didn't answer.

I wondered what chem Cricket was on this time. Probably Daytripper or some other anxiety relieving chem. Certainly not her usual fare.

"Good. Very good," I said thoughtfully. "I am going to give you some information that I want you to give him next time you see him. And I'll pay you too. Three thousand caps apiece. I will get the information to you soon. Please see Walter Greene next door for your pay. And thank you both for coming to me. This way, maybe you'll get pay from both sides, eh? I expect you know what you will get from me if you betray the 'Wealth again, right?"

Cricket nodded solemnly.

Trashcan Carla scowled at me. "Don't get yer panties in a bunch, Z," she said. "We don't have anywhere to go. The 'Wealth is our home. I'll do what you ask me to, and I'll take your caps and his too."

I gave them my handwritten vouchers to give to Greene for their pay. And rubbed my forehead, then scrubbed my face with my hands. I just sat and thought for a while.

Then, I went out and sought my war council.

 **MY announced tour** of the settlements was out there. On Diamond City radio as well as Radio Freedom. Even Goodneighbor's radio broadcast, which usually only did old Silver Shroud programs from before the war and now hosted and aired by Kent Connolly. I was bringing the children with me as living symbols of hope and harmony for our new Commonwealth. And everybody I knew thought these twins were adorable and they could soften the crankiest heart. It was a good PR move, according to Preston who believed this kind of thing was so important for morale and unity. We had my itinerary sent out with my expected arrival dates for each settlement.

I contacted Cricket and Carla and gave them the specifics of the tour - the numbers of armed soldiers we were bringing with us and those who were not fighters. I told them to share it with their mysterious merc.

The night before our planned tour was to start, I dreamed.

I was in the cemetery, wondering whether to make Danse a memorial cross when someone touched me.

I whipped around, my knife already in my hand. I let it slip to the ground unheeded when I saw. It was him.

"What are you doing here, Z?" he asked me curiously. He was in his black BDUs, partially unzipped. His ever present laser rifle in its harness on his back.

I could smell his warm scent and I was instantly aroused. I reached up and stroked his exposed chest. I leaned forward and kissed the spot I had just touched. He was so hot. He was running a terrible fever. I needed to tell him that, but the words that came out were different.

"Wondering if I should mark your grave," I said solemnly, even though my other self that was not dreaming was thinking that was a dumb thing to say because he's right in front of you, fool!

"Not necessary yet, soldier," he smiled and then he took me in his arms. He pulled me down atop what was a fresh grave now and made love to me, right there on the spot I was thinking of putting his memorial cross on. We sank into the soft, newly placed earth and it was cool comfort from his fevered flesh. Every thrust brought more and deeper pleasure than the one before it – impossible but it kept getting stronger and bigger.

That part of the dream was so real, that the earth shattering orgasm woke me up, wrenching me inside out and leaving me trembling in its wake.

Then realizing I was quite alone, I started to quake, tears running freely down my cheeks onto my pillow, and I wanted nothing more of life at that moment than to go back to sleep – go back to him. It felt so real, and I swear I could still smell his scent and the scent of our lovemaking, before it faded away the next minute. I whispered to him that I loved him and begged him to find his way back to me or lead me to where he was - but there was no returning to sleep.

I got up, showered, and prepared to start the tour.

THE EXPECTED ATTACK came. Ayo's raiders hit hard at Murkwater, which was the third stop. They were expected. We had men hidden well ahead of time in the woods surrounding the sites before my tour people ever arrived. As soon as the attack came, Luke Forsythe shot off the BOS signal grenade and the Minuteman signal.

Arthur and I and our chosen warriors had been waiting outside the Vault for a nearly a week now. When we saw the smoke signals from Luke, John Hancock and Roonie crept up and took out the outside guards' they were deadly and silent. There was only two more in the tunnel on our way through the vault.

We were too quick for anyone to have raised the alarm. I used my pip boy to open the seal and we were in.

Deacon was waiting for us, a dead raider at his feet. He gave hand signals that indicated there were four more guards ahead and to our left.

Roonie and John Hancock silently took down two more guards with combat knives, quickly, without the guards ever seeing them, while two of Arthur's Knights killed the others. More noisily than Nick and John did, I noted.

Deacon said aloud now, "There are only maybe two more. I will lead the way to Ayo. He'll have his two coursers with him, though, so be careful."

With Arthur and me right behind him, he guided us quickly through the maze of corridors.

Arthur and I dispatched the poor remaining fools who seemed to be in a drugged stupor, sprawled out comfortably on the floor. They never even knew we were there.

Deacon pressed the control toggle and the next door opened.

Justin Ayo looked at me and his mouth dropped open in astonishment. Vivian, I assumed this was the woman Deacon had told me about, was on his lap. His two coursers brought up their rifles.

"Tell your coursers to stand down, Ayo," I said. We have 20 soldiers here. It's over."

"Stand down," Ayo said with hollow eyes, "Stand down, Xavier and Weslyn."

"Yes sir," Weslyn said and Xavier echoed.

There was silence for several moments. I broke it

"I am giving you a choice, Dr. Justin Ayo," I said looking at him coldly, remembering Danse, Ron Rosner, Leonard Young, Thad Breguette, and the rest of the dozen Minutemen killed at Egret Marina. And the Knights Arthur had lost. For us.

He glared at me with hate in his eyes, and sneered, "What kind of choice? How I die?"

"No. Life or death. Choose life, Justin. The Institute facility is gone forever, but your co-workers survive and are helping to rebuild the world above ground. Give up your fixation on the past, and help build a future for everyone. You get one shot at this, Doctor. Choose well." I stared at him flatly.

The woman, Vivian clung to him and was shaking and weeping, "Justin," she said, "let go of it please …let's _live_. Please, Just. You are too fucking smart to give up and die. And if you do go, you bastard, I'm going with you."

Justin Ayo squeezed his eyes shut, and held the woman tightly.

I wondered - which was stronger in him? His need for vengeance or his survival instincts? Death would be quick and final. But maybe here, he had already begun creating a life for himself that was tolerable. Would he decide that life was worth living?

"I choose life, Z," he said quietly. "I surrender."

Vivian let out a sob of a breath and embraced Ayo. He held her and patted her back.

Arthur was looking at me like I was a mad woman. He was thinking of his brothers and sisters that now lay interred in The Castle cemetery.

"If I may have a private word with you, General?" he asked, his face devoid of emotion now, except for two facial twitches.

"Yes, Elder." I turned back to Ayo and Vivian. "You'll both come to The Castle and be my guests before we decide where you would do the most good for the Commonwealth. Your coursers – well you may have to re-do some programming. They will come too." I nodded at Maggs and Eli and their men who had Ayo and Vivian covered.

Arthur found a resident's quarters and waited for me there. I came in and closed the door. I rubbed my forehead and frowned. I didn't want to argue. I had had to face my own demon that wanted nothing more than to slice Ayo up into teeny tiny bits with the sweet sword that Arthur had given me.

"Why?" he stared hard at me. He was angry.

I sighed tiredly, "The man is insanely smart. His soul is tarnished by hatred and the need for vengeance for what he perceives as an unforgiveable crime committed by yours truly. If he will give that up, it will not only save his soul, it has the potential to help countless people. My need for personal vengeance is something I can shed. Can you, Arthur?" I looked him right in the eyes and did not look away.

His eyes never left mine. He grimaced as though struggling with the words that he wanted to say but was trying to stop. Then, something broke and his words poured out, "I have never even imagined anyone like you could exist. By Hardened Steel, woman, I love you," he pulled me to him and kissed me passionately. "I have needed you so much…" he moaned into my lips.

I was tired and worn from unshed tears and missing Danse, and tired of fighting Arthur's undying passion. I should've instantly pushed him away. I didn't. I unleased my anger, my fear, my own passion and pain and kissed him back like a madwoman let loose. My grief was too heart-rending and was going to kill me if it got out. I wanted to lose myself for just a little while in this man's arms – this man who truly loved me.

I think we would have made love right then and there, had not the knock on the door come.

"We're packing it in, General and loading up the vertibirds," called Mags.

"Coming," I choked out, disengaging from Arthur's arms, and pushing him away with all my strength. I was shaking with desire, "No, Arthur," I turned away, my hand on my mouth, as if I could still feel him there and opened up the door and strode away. I would never commit adultery, and I would keep Arthur from it as well. It would destroy him in the end. Temporary escape from my grief was not worth his own soul nor mine.

Our tour group and our assault team all met back at The Castle. Arthur and his Knights went back to the Prydwen.

Our plan had been a little chancy. The settlers had to keep it a secret when the delegation arrived and realized I wasn't there, and neither were my children. There was only someone who kind of resembled me and was dressed like me and two adorable dolls that looked like my girls and the Warwick boy who was approximately Shaun's size that came to visit. For security's sake, no one was allowed to leave the settlement and the radio was carefully guarded until our baited trap had attracted Ayo's raiders. Our ruse depended on how quickly spies could spy or gossip could spread. We were lucky. Our plan had worked perfectly.

Preston had suggested that I do the tour for real now and bring the children. I told him I would think about it. Later.

A MONTH LATER

I watched as the Prydwen sailed off to the northwest, to her new home, taking Dr. Holdren back with them to tend and study the Eden Dome.

Clayton Holdren had gifted me with some ancient and carefully preserved and very precious seeds from Zimmer's labs and I had started a little herb and vegetable garden outside my kitchen door. The seedlings had sprouted and I tended them with care every day.

Dr. Ayo had started working with Allison Filmore getting things up and running at the quarry, now that she had the foundry operative. He was living in his own rooms at the Commonwealth Science Academy. His Vivian was still with him. Ayo did not like field work, and only ventured out when the weather outlook was clear. He did the brain work, and Allison carried it out. It worked just fine. Things were moving much more quickly than anyone thought possible.

Alana had removed the special programming to obey only Ayo from his two coursers. We told them they were free now as long as they brought no harm to any of our people. Xavier chose to stay at the CSA. Weslyn wanted to go anyplace as long as it was away from Ayo. We welcomed her to The Castle, if she wished to come. She did.

I had to prepare for the CPG meeting next week. The Constitution committee had accepted my recommendations and were ready to present the document to the representatives. If the majority accepted it, we had the law of the land in place. We would have something to work off of when the new issues came up. And there were always issues.

I had begged for a two year term, and the representatives voted it through, by a very narrow margin. With my luck, they would re-elect me at the end of the term.

Shaun was having a very hard time. He and Danse were always together, and Danse had included him in almost everything he did. Preston was trying to spend a lot of time with him, but from the expression on Shaun's face every time I surreptitiously watched him, it wasn't helping much. I tried to spend more time with him, and encourage him to keep making things. I suggested he invent a new board or card game. He looked at me and shook his head. The twins missed him too, but were young enough and self-centered enough that they were easily distracted by others' attentions. Lucy began to stick very close to Annie, who generated a homey feeling wherever she was.

I began to seek Danse in my dreams on purpose. I would think very hard of him. Then I would see his eyes, and then bring to mind different parts of him. His long, dexterous fingers, his round calves, his powerful biceps and pectorals. His wide full mouth. His hair, combed back from his brow. His voice. I would drift off.

Sometimes it worked.

This night as I went through my visualization ritual, something felt different. I fell almost instantly into a deep sleep and he was suddenly there.

"Z?" he asked, surprised, "Is it really you?"

"Of course it is, silly," I laughed. Then I stopped and really looked at him. "Your wound, your chest…"

"It's gone, Z. It healed. I don't know if Zimmer did something to me, or it was just another thing that made me different than other synths."

I touched him, "You're not feverish anymore."

"Back to normal. Healed," his voice was fading.

I tried to rush to him, but my fingers passed through his image and I was left empty handed.

"Danse, don't leave me!" I screamed out.

His ghostly image reached for me, but disappeared before he could touch me.

I woke and, turning on my lamp, I grabbed for my hand made notebook and wrote down everything I remembered.

After what felt like hours I finally, fell back asleep.

In the late morning, I was woken by two little imps trying to tickle me. I grabbed them and kissed their little bellies and had them screeching with laughter. Shaun looked at me with sad eyes and tried to smile.

He saw my notebook and looked at the page it was open to.

"Who is Zimmer, Mom?" he asked.


	12. Chapter 12 Zimmer's Eureka

If Zimmer had cried Eureka! He wouldn't have sounded any happier. The dreaded day had finally arrived.

Agnes stood in mute horror as she heard him order Armitage to bring in Bruno and Tan. She dared to step around the divider and watch.

Armitage brought Bruno in. Bruno struggled fiercely, but Armitage held him easily. It looked like Bruno's shoulders were going to pop out of their joints. He strapped him into a body –formed upright table and tightened up the restraints. Soon, Bruno was immobilized. As Armitage left to get Tan, Zimmer was humming happily. He started talking to Bruno. Or rather talking at him, as he checked his straps and began to attach the leads to different areas on his head and neck and body and then adjusting something with his console and making slight changes in the lead placements.

Agnes, and that meant Danse, could hear him.

"You see, I have been trying to mind wipe the synth first, and then transfer the human's mind into the empty brain. It has failed every time. Every time it destroyed both minds. I couldn't even re-use the synths. It disrupted their brain matter. I am trying a totally different approach and method. Today, my synthetic friend, we are going to attempt a mind transfer or a swap in laymen's terms, I suppose. We'll go slowly and carefully and according to all my calculations, my new method is going to work. So, my synthetic friend, you might end up as a human. What do you think of that, eh?" Zimmer chuckled to himself.

Bruno didn't answer.

Agnes wished she could comfort him or take his place or do anything but stand here and watch. He had tried to take care of all of them. He had been a good leader and a kind friend.

Maybe, though, just maybe, Zimmer might make it work, and Bruno wouldn't end today.

Armitage had brought out Tan who had no fight in him. He allowed himself to be strapped in without so much as a word of protest.

Soon, Zimmer began to work on Tan's leads and connections.

Agnes saw Armitage turn. She ducked back behind the divider and rushed to Danse. She put her finger to her lips and he closed his eyes and played unconscious. Sure enough, Armitage came around the corner to her.

'You are to stay in your area, G7-56. No exceptions," he said flatly. His lack of emotion was more frightening than if he had shown anger.

"Yes, sir." She knew there was no point in apologizing to Armitage. It would mean nothing to him.

He looked over Danse and checked the chart and the clock and left. She was very glad of her diligence in taking care of Danse and keeping the written record.

Hours passed. She and Danse didn't converse with both Armitage and Zimmer so close, but he held her hand, sensing her trepidation.

Soon, Armitage came to bring her evening meal and relieve her. She ate quickly and not hearing anything from Zimmer or Bruno or Tan, she went to her little room and surprisingly, fell asleep in a few minutes.

When Armitage woke her with breakfast, she dared to ask him, "Armitage, did Y6-89 survive the transfer?"

"Yes, he did," he answered, "but the human didn't." He left her to eat and clean up.

She went to Danse and immediately checked on all his equipment.

"You need to undo my restraints," he whispered.

She felt her heart jitter in terror. "It will mean my death," she said.

"I can't demand your life for mine, but I can try to save us both," he said.

"You're in a terribly weakened condition," she whispered, frightened, "Armitage is extraordinarily strong. He held Bruno as if he were a tiny child. And Bruno is strong. And I think Zimmer has a lot more people some"

"So am I," Danse promised. "What are our alternatives, Agnes? Think."

With terror almost making her faint, she nodded. She began loosening his restraints, one by one. It was hard with trembling hands. She had gotten his head, neck and chest freed then one hand and one foot free, when Armitage suddenly appeared around the divider. He had been utterly silent in his approach.

His fist pistoned out and hit her in the jaw. She went down immediately and knew nothing else.

When she awoke, she was strapped into the experiment table. Zimmer was humming happily. "I think I've made the proper adjustments. I see what I was missing last time… "

He saw that she was awake, "Ah, G7-56. You disappointed me. Helping the synth. How long has he been awake? Tell me?"

She said nothing.

"Now, now, my dear. If you survive this transfer, wouldn't you like to stay alive after? I might still have a place for you in my organization, although you'll have to earn back my trust again." He shook his head and looked at her kindly.

"I don't know, Dr. Zimmer," she answered.

"No matter, G7-56. No matter." He went back to making his adjustments, "Today, I believe I make another mark in history."

She looked over at the other table and saw Mara with her eyes closed and her breath coming in gasping pants.

Then Dr. Zimmer announced it was time to begin.

WHEN AGNES was aware again of the world around her, she saw herself to her right. And her self was gaping back at her. Agnes looked down at her body. She had dark coffee colored hands and she felt different. Weaker. Her mind moved more slowly. She felt damaged in some way. But she was still herself. She had her memories, her identity, and her dreams intact.

"Mara?" she asked the woman who now wore her face. Her vocal chords were different. Her voice was deeper, throatier now.

"Agnes?" she whispered back in Agnes' own voice.

Zimmer was delighted. He asked them both a dozen questions and seemed more satisfied after they each answered every time.

"Armitage!" Zimmer called, "Place them back in the cells and find me someone to watch and observe them. Someone I don't have to worry about."

She was happy to find Tan's body with Bruno inside of it, alive and well in their cell. Comparing notes, they both realized that their human bodies were weaker, less than their synth bodies. Agnes theorized it was because they had been created from pre-war DNA and the humans had been irradiated for several generations.

Then there was nothing to do but wait again for death or servitude.

Probably death after they had been observed long enough to prove the transfer had no lasting or harmful or deadly side effects.

She sat down to wait.

DANSE awoke and found himself strapped in, but upright. His head hurt and his mouth tasted bitter and foul. He had been drugged.

"Ah, Danse, you awaken, finally." Zimmer smiled happily. You don't respond to your reset code anymore. Why is that?"

Danse grunted in response, testing the bonds. Too strong.

"And your obedience code doesn't have any effect either. What is going on, eh? But it doesn't matter. This body is failing rapidly and it appears I am out of time. We move ahead, then. My last adjustments worked perfectly."

"Sir," Armitage spoke up. He had been out of Danse's line of sight. "I think we should repeat at least three more trials."

Zimmer smiled bitterly, "I would like to, Armitage. But I have to live through the process. I have been monitoring my failing heart function and it isn't good. If I have a heart attack during the process, I will die and the transfer will not complete. If I thought I had more time, indeed, I would take it. I believe, though, it's now or never."

"Sir," Armitage bowed his head in acceptance.

Zimmer then climbed up into the other table and guided Armitage through all the lead placements. He had his table placed right in front of the control console and tested the connections himself.

It took over three hours to get everything perfect.

"It's time, Armitage." Zimmer said, "Start the program on my signal. If I don't make it, Armitage, I have left you all I can in my rooms. In the metal box in my closet. Do your best to carry out my wished, please."

"I will, sir," Armitage said firmly.

"Start the sequence, now." Zimmer ordered and closed his eyes.

Danse lost his outer senses immediately, as if they had been switched off. He was seeing though. Just not the world he had been living in. He felt a horrible inner pressure and then he saw the thing that was pulling him and pushing him at the same time: it was a cold, dark black hole – sucking him down into an abyss. All that he was, all that he did, all that he loved and cared about – every thought he had ever had, every physical sensation was being eaten up by the frigid, all powerful, unstoppable pull of gravity. He felt it pulling these bits of him one by one into the whirlpool of the black hole.

Mindless horror, his desperation for survival at any cost almost overcame him.

Almost.

He forcefully dismissed the horror. He pushed aside his fear as if it were a physical thing. He consciously cleared his mind and pictured Z's face, her eyes, her lips. His children smiling up at him. He heard Z's voice in his mind. He drew courage from love and his own inner strength and brought her to him. The inexorable drawing into the hole slowed, then was held back, and finally frozen in stasis, menacing but held in abeyance. He forcefully reclaimed himself, pulling back his memories, his soul from the stygian bottomless well, until he felt he was whole again.

He saw before him a doorway forming and becoming solid, in the place of the terrible black hole which simply disappeared. An entrance to a place he knew somehow that would protect him from the black hole forming again and taking him and also from any foreign intrusion. He ran to it – realizing as he did that he had his own body. He felt his muscles move, he felt his breath huff out in effort. He dived through the doorway and sealed it, sensing the pull begin again behind him. Safe. He was safe.

He no longer sensed the darkness of the mind sucking program. He no longer sensed anything at all with his outer body. His mind was safe – but he was cut off from his own body and all its senses.

In deepening horror, he turned to find the door, wanting to get back out – back into himself and there was no door. It was gone. He tried to scream out his denial and there was no sound. There was nothing.

Then he realized he _was_ seeing, after all. He saw the door. He saw the room around him. It was plain and perfectly clean. A square room, with no windows made of extruded, painted metal. It looked similar to the inside of a Vault-Tec vault.

Then he looked at his own hands. They seemed real enough. But they seemed to come into existence as he sought them. So, he thought about Z and there she was in front of him, with his daughters and his son. She smiled, but did not speak. Around him, his home formed out of nothingness, becoming real, touchable, feel-able. He held out his arms and his family came to him, seeming so real, he could smell their scents, and feel their skin and clothes and hair. He kissed Z and it was _her_ lips, the soft, yielding warmth and wetness of her mouth upon his own. He felt the familiar burn of passion he always did when he was touching her.

He pulled back from her, gazing into the depths of her eyes, "Z, are you real?"

She smiled at him and said, "As real as you make me, Danse."

"I want the real you," he said sadly.

"Then you have to get back out there, my heart," she said softly, with concern in her turquoise colored eyes.

"I don't know how," he whispered, his eyes closed to near slits in concentration.

"It's your mind, Danse, not his," she said chided gently. A tear rolled down her cheek. He released her and turned away.

He closed his eyes and thought of the doorway again. He made every other thought disappear – and emptied his mind.

When he opened his eyes, he was back in the nothingness – the place protected from the outside intrusion. He saw the bare outlines of the door. He rushed to it, and it melted away, leaving nothing but a blank wall behind it.

He felt a gentle tug on his hand. He looked down and saw Shaun at his side.

"It's like chess, Dad. You have to think several moves ahead," he said frowning. Then he faded away as if he had been an illusion.

Danse tried to call him back. Nothing happened.

He was lost. Trapped in some hidden corner of his brain. Without any way of getting back out. Zimmer would take his body and his mind, and there was nothing he could do about it.

He wept in his wrath and frustration.

He had no inkling of time passage. It could have been eternity or a few moments. He had no way to tell. He was out of the linear time flow.

Danse almost let himself fade. He was powerless, trapped and at Zimmer's mercy of which he had no faith in at all.

Then suddenly Z was next to him again.

"You will not give up, Paladin!" she scolded him, frowning fiercely at him. "You need to make that door and get that pig out of you. Otherwise he will come for me. He will either use me as a breeding cow or kill me because I'm too much trouble. He will take our girls, Danse. Buck up, soldier! This is your brain, after all."

He grabbed her, and she was solid flesh. He pulled her to him and she clung to him. He took her mouth and stroked her into moaning for him. Underneath them, a floor had solidified and was covered by soft carpet. He thought she deserved better and suddenly they were on their own bed at home.

It was his mind, after all, he decided. He made love to her every way he knew how.

After, she lay next to him, gazing at him serenely, "Now see what you can do, Danse."

Then he stopped and concentrated on his form. He solidified. He could touch his own arm and feel it. Then he imagined his X-01 suit of power armor – perfect and undamaged. It took form right in front of him. He entered it.

Still, when he tried to make an exit appear, he could not.

He would never stop trying. He would find his way back to Z. In the meantime, he would see what he was capable of here where the inner world has a whole other set of rules he didn't know yet.


	13. Chapter 13 Dreams

DREAMS Chapter 13

DREAMS Chapter 13

"Tell me whom you love and I will tell you who you are."

\- Houssaye

Who is Zimmer? That's what Shaun said.

I nuzzled the twins and greeted them with a little tickle, then climbed off the bed. I had to be careful not to step on dog bodies which were lazily sprawled out on the floor. I took the notebook gently from Shaun's hands and went to the window and read over all my notes on my dreams of Danse, in a different light.

He was talking to me this whole time. And all I had wanted was to be with him again.

He had told me he wasn't dead.

He had told me he had been badly hurt but he had healed.

He told me Zimmer had him, and that his healing had been helped by him.

He was alive.

And Zimmer had him. He still wanted to take Danse's body as his own. But Danse had fried his synth component. Could he still take him?

I didn't know.

How on earth could I find him?

And who would believe me, my belief solely based on dreams? Shaun would. Everyone else would think I lost my senses.

What did I have that Zimmer wanted? With his breeding program shut down, he didn't want me. But he wanted Shaun. The other Gen 4 synth. He told me Danse and Shaun were the only ones. He would be terribly interested if he knew Hope and Harmony were really Danse's daughters. Could I use my children for bait? I felt horror at the thought.

Was there anything else he wanted that I could use to bring him to me? I wracked my brain. There had to be something. He would love to have his Eden Dome back and control over his facility again. It would make him crazy to know that the Brotherhood would just come in and steal all his hard work. He detested the Brotherhood.

I couldn't deliver that.

Maybe I would go on the tour for real. I could protect my children. I could use the dolls and another Wally Warwick again. Leave the children here, safe.

Who could I talk to? I took the children downstairs with me and saw Lucy and Annie look up at me, with worried expressions. Had I been so different that I caused their expressions? Codsworth hovered by their sides.

"Lucy, Annie, Codsworth, could you keep an eye on the girls? And Shaun?" I asked.

"Sure, Z," Annie answered for all of them, "You two lovely little ladies get over here for a taste of my new dessert!" The twins raced to her, running like little drunken sailors.

I had given Annie the last maple lollipop and asked if she could figure out how to make something like that. It had been a challenge she accepted with determination. She had taps in several dozen trees and had helpers who brought her the sap weekly. The sap was flowing well this week.

She had them build her a small sugar house so she could boil down the sap.

She now had half a dozen maple candy recipes for her upcoming _Commonwealth Desserts Cookbook._

I went to Franklin and made some radio calls. I asked my war and spy council to come and meet with me tomorrow. Then I went and found Preston, who was working in his office. I also asked him to come. Maybe they would humor me on this one.

WE SAT IN THE GENERAL'S OFFICE at the big table. We had tall glasses of water and some muffins made by Annie, arranged artfully with wild carrot and wild gourd blossoms in the center. She was pretty amazing.

Deacon, Curie, John Hancock, Nick Valentine and Preston waited for me to tell them what this was about.

I cleared my throat and began.

"I'll just come out and say this, then," I said, then paused. "I have been having dreams." I paused again.

John gazed at me with his dark, dark eyes, "Doll, you're here among friends. We will be more than willing to give you the benefit of the doubt. Speak freely with us. Unless you don't really believe we are your friends."

"Sorry, you're right, John. I've been keeping a dream journal and it tells a story. Zimmer got hold of Danse and somehow healed him. Zimmer has wanted Danse from the beginning – wanting to transfer himself into Danse's body.

There's a reason he is fixated on Danse. Danse and Shaun are different from other synths. "

I paused again. Only Curie knew about the twins. But I could trust this council. These were my friends.

"What I am telling you cannot leave this room. You see Hancock, I do know you are my friends. I am putting the lives of my family in your hands. The girls are not Arthur's children. They are Danse's. He is also stronger, more resilient and has pretty much perfect recall – more than eidetic memory. When he was shot at Jamaica Plains, he developed precognition. It was spotty, not something he could call on when we wanted it. It's how we caught you, Deacon, spying on us that day."

"What a relief! And here I thought I was losing my touch," Deacon smiled crookedly.

"And Curie, now that you and Deacon are together, I wouldn't want to ask you to keep any secrets from him. So, now you don't have to anymore. I thought the Brotherhood and other synth haters would kill my children for their ability to reproduce. I still am afraid of that. I am telling you because Zimmer _doesn't_ know this.

"Zimmer and my son made these Gen 4 synths. But they each secretly added their own touches without the other's knowledge. My son added in fertility and the extras I just told you about. Zimmer added in a program that he could trigger to make Danse obedient to him alone.

"Danse cooked his synth component, fighting that program and winning over it. Since his brain injury healed, the precognition episodes stopped. But he has been reaching me through the dreams."

I took a deep breath, "I need to find Zimmer. I need your help to find him. He's very clever and if it hadn't been for Haylen's beacons, we might never have found his base and labs. I need your help. I need your ideas." I fell silent and looked at each of their faces trying to read them. I used to be able pretty much predict which way a juror would lean and know immediately who would be elected chairman.

Deacon had very little expression, but I thought he believed me. Curie I knew did. Nick was frowning slightly and looking at his hands. He was assimilating the new data, and hadn't come to any conclusion yet. Preston looked shocked. He would wait and see what the others thought.

John Hancock was the one who surprised me. He was smiling at me, "I'm glad he's alive," he growled out in his raspy voice. He meant it, "I'd miss the tin can, and we need him."

We spent the next two hours discussing ways to get Zimmer out in the open or at least his men.

Preston still thought going on the tour with the information being generously given out would make Shaun and me a tempting target. I didn't want to endanger another child, like Wally.

"Let's find the shortest Minuteman you have then," Deacon suggested, "someone who could pass for 13."

"I could do eet," Curie said. I am not tall and with my hair cut short, I could pass for a young boy.

We all looked at her. She blushed.

"Maybe so," Nick chuckled, shaking his head, "but you'd have to do a bit more than cut your hair, Curie."

"You'll need more beacons," John added, "Just in case your bait works too well. If ya catch my drift."

"Yes. The only other thing I could think that might draw him out, is that if it appeared we wanted to take his old facility from the Brotherhood and take over the Eden Dome for the Commonwealth," I added, holding my breath and then letting it out when no one freaked out.

We all started when someone pounded on the door several times.

"General! General!" It took me a moment before I registered the voice and recognized Franklin.

I stood, and so did my friends. Deacon reached the door first and swung it open, catching Franklin with his fist up ready to knock on the door again.

"What? What is it, Franklin?" I asked, my heart speeding up.

I could see the whites all around his irises, "It's Danse, ma'am, Danse has been found, General. He's at the Croup settlement."

I stood speechless. "Could you say that again, please, Franklin?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.

"He's back, ma'am. Danse is alive and he's back," he grinned widely, as though just starting to believe his own pronouncement.

"Well, then, I'd better go and get him," I said calmly. "Franklin, will you do an all–call for Haylen, please?"

"Yes, General!" he saluted in a jaunty movement and trotted out.

"Well, I'll be…" Nick said, in wonder, "I was just turning all this new info over and over in my head, like I always do, and … wham-o!… he just pops back into existence. Talk about timing, eh?"

"Sounds like maybe Zimmer is not a concern anymore," Hancock drawled.

"Maybe not," I said with wonder. "Maybe he's not…"

I went and looked for Shaun.

I found him throwing flat stones across the water, managing to skip some over the water, in front of our home. His dogs chased after the rocks a little ways into the water then came back out to run after then next one.

I picked up a stone and threw it with a flick of my wrist right before release. It skipped five times. Shaun looked up at me in surprise and grinned. The dogs' ears pricked up in interest as they watched the stone.

"Shaun, your Dad showed up. I am going to pick him up. You want to come?"

He whooped and hugged me and then whooped again, "Let's go!"

"I've got to ask Codsworth, Annie and Lucy to watch the twins for the next couple of hours. Meet me at the helipad. Haylen's going to pilot us."

WE LANDED at the Croup Settlement, which was on the water and had a large manor house that the settlers had repaired, patched up and painted. It was lovely.

I had told Shaun and Haylen what very little I knew.

We got out of the vertibird and walked towards the manor house. Greta Hayman came out to greet us. "He's in bed, downstairs. He's not very coherent," she said. She looked anxious.

Not coherent? "Bring me to him, please," I said.

She gestured us to follow her and led through the entry way to a door off to the left. She opened it and stepped back for us to enter.

It was him. It was really him. My eyes teared up and over flowed. He was sleeping. He was dressed in a simple jumpsuit, like a mechanic might wear.

The three of us crowded into the bedroom. I sat by his head on the bed. Shaun sat by his feet. Haylen took the chair by the bed.

"Hey, handsome," I said, touching his shoulder.

His warm dark brown eyes opened and looked into mine. He smiled, "Hello, beautiful."

I laughed softly and leaned down to kiss him. He kissed me back, hard, and his arm came around me and pulled me to him tightly.

I pulled back, but he didn't let go. "Danse," I said lifting my face, smiling at him.

"Z," he choked out, "I didn't think I was going to make it."

"You did, though. You did." I stroked his jaw. His cheekbones jutted out sharply with the weight loss.

"I will never lose you again," he said gazing at me.

"Good," I said simply, I looked back at our son. "Shaun has missed you a lot," I told Danse. I had missed him too, but he would know how much Shaun needed him and would have missed him.

He pulled me back to him even harder and kissed me again hungrily. I didn't kiss him back, and pulled back as soon as he eased up. I got out of his arms and stood and let Shaun scoot up to the head of the bed.

"Dad!" he said, and hugged Danse with his thin, adolescent arms' strength. He was beaming, "How did you survive? What happened after the Marina?"

"Good question, son," he said, frowning and then wincing, "I don't remember most of it. Dr. Zimmer somehow had found me. He brought me back to a laboratory and then he healed up my chest. Took a while. Then he tried to transfer his mind into mine. Didn't work. He's dead. I'm not. Now I've got some of his memories and lost some of my own. So if I have forgotten things – that's why. I hope my memories will come back, but I don't think they will. I think they died with Zimmer." He hugged the boy, "But I'm alive, Shaun. I'm back."

Shaun held on to his dad and tried to hide the fact that he was crying, "I thought you were gone, Dad. I thought you were dead."

"There, there," Danse said, "I'm not, now am I? And how are you, Shaun?"

Shaun wiped his eyes brusquely and smiled shakily, "I'm good _now_ , Dad."

"Good, good," he sat up and gently moved Shaun back. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Shaun got off and stood back.

I looked Danse over as he carefully stood, using the bedpost to lever himself up. He had definitely lost a lot of weight. All his joints and ribs were much more pronounced than normal, and he seemed to be out of breath from just getting out of bed.

"We'll get you back in shape, soldier," I said, trying to sound lighthearted.

He looked at me, with something in his eyes I did not recognize. I shivered. Maybe what had happened in the partial, foiled transfer had changed more than memories.

Haylen took her turn. She hugged him and said, "Welcome back to the land of the living, Danse."

"Thank you," he said, lightly returning her embrace, a little awkwardly.

We got him in the 'bird and we held hands the whole way. Once back home, we set him up in a bed downstairs, and Annie decided what he needed most was some good home cooking. I agreed. Codsworth hovered close by, ready to see to our needs.

Shaun left the house after we got Danse settled. The twins wanted to crawl all over him. They had missed him. Their cute little "Dada! Dada!" said in unison made me grin widely. But even though Danse smiled and patted them, he looked exhausted. I coaxed the twins upstairs to their penned play area. Lucy was at her desk, writing. I asked her if she would keep and eye on them.

I told him I'd be back in a bit and was leaving him in good hands while I went to find Shaun. He was skipping stones again. With anger.

"Shaun," I said and stood by his side.

He was silent for several long moments and then turned to me, "Will you show me how you skipped that stone? You're better than me."

I laughed. The sun was on its way to the horizon, and pink, and salmon highlights decorated the tips of the small wavelets. I showed him my wrist flick in slow motion and did it a few times with stones and each time they skipped several times across the water before they sank.

"He's different," Shaun said, sniffling, then wiping his nose quickly on his sleeve.

'Honey, yes, he is," I said, "Zimmer was in his head, Shaun. We have to be patient with him. We have to help him remember who he really is by loving him and spending time with him."

"He doesn't feel right, Mom," Shaun said miserably. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve this time, then his nose again.

"Give it some time, Shaun. I know it hurts. Maybe you could teach him basketball when he's feeling a little better."

I had taught Shaun while Danse was gone and we'd put two hoops up in the workout building or gym.

"You think he'd like that?" he asked hopefully.

"I think he would like that very much," I said, smiling. Danse was not just his father, he was also Shaun's best friend.

I left Shaun practicing the wrist flip, and went back to Danse. He had fallen asleep, with a half-eaten dinner still on his lap.

Smiling, I removed the plate, kissed his forehead and went into the kitchen.

"That poor man! More than half-starved! But, better half-starved than dead and gone, right Z?"

I smiled, "That's the truth, Annie. How's Lucy?" I hadn't been paying Lucy the attention I had meant to. She was here as my friend and my guest, and after Danse's supposed demise, I had been remiss in my duties as friend.

"She's been writing her letters again. To her parents and to her friend Ethan. She's got a long term crush on Ethan Hawthorne. She told me she's had a thing for him since she was Shaun's age."

"Really? I didn't know that. I will have to bring her to the next CPG meeting as my secretary or something. Ethan comes to every meeting. Maybe we'll invite him to lunch with us." I smiled.

"Oh, I do love it when young people fall in love," Annie sighed.

"I think we should love it when anyone falls in love! As if you wouldn't Annie! I could name several men who would love to steal you away from me!"

"Oh, go on, now, Z." I am not that interested in romance anymore.

"You just haven't met _him_ yet, that's all."

"Humph. Well, if I see _him_ , I'll let you know." She turned back to whatever concoction she was working on now. She was taking notes as she added a bit of salt. More recipes.

"Dinner's on the stove for you, Shaun, and Lucy" she said, not turning around. "You two just get it when you want it. I've got to finish this recipe. I already fed the twins."

"Thanks, Annie."

I went and got Shaun and while I was setting us up, Lucy came down and ate with us. I fed the twins. They were weaned now, and their appetite for solid food was astounding. I asked her if she could come to the next CPG meeting and she was flushed with excitement at the prospect. She said yes.

Upstairs, I played with the girls a bit, then read them a bedtime story.

I got the twins tucked into bed with a song sung about lambs and sunshine. I kissed their precious little foreheads and handed them each one's favorite stuffed animal to cuddle with. Harmony's was a stuffed deathclaw. Go figure. Hope's was a puppy. I wondered if that was an indication of their futures.

I sat down at my desk with the pile of letters I had started on but hadn't finished. There were minor disagreements among the settlers, and someone always thought they had the answer for everyone's problems. One letter addressed bringing back legal property ownership and suggested it could fund the government if we began to sell off parcels to individuals.

One was from a Minuteman who wanted an academy set up for military training.

There was more. I yawned, a jaw cracking yawn and stood and stretched.

I would make my usual list to bring to the next meeting, with copies for all the representatives to bring home and find out what their people wanted.

I had a feeling our new constitution would be getting amendments sooner rather than later.

Suddenly, Danse was there behind me, and he grabbed me and nuzzled my neck.

I hadn't heard his feet on the stairs. Maybe I was getting soft.

"I want you, Z, right now," he whispered in my ear.

I felt his arousal, with his pressed up against my back.

He turned me around in his arms, "I have missed you so much and I love you so much. I need you."

"I want you too," I breathed, my heart speeding up and warmth beginning to grow in my core, "but I need to get Shaun settled for the night first." I knew he was feeling as if he wasn't important to Danse. "Let's go say goodnight to him, okay?"

"Oh, now, come on, Z, the way I'm feeling, it won't take long, I promise you," he smiled with a wicked smile.

"What if I want it to take long?" I teased, but irrationally, a bubble of fear had risen up in my stomach along with arousal.

"Well, then, perhaps we'll go say goodnight to our son, then," he said, his eyes hungry. His hand cupped my breast and squeezed, "mmmm, so luscious," he murmured.

Shaun was at his workshop bench, soldering some wires together. He was so focused he didn't hear us come in.

"Shaun, what are you working on?" Danse asked.

"Oh! Hey, Dad! Hi, Mom! Just trying to get this old fan working. My room gets hot on some days. I pretty much got it done. Do you want one for your room?" He grinned happily at us. His eyes, though, told me something still wasn't sitting right with him.

"Yes! By all means. Thank you, son. That's very considerate of you," Danse said looking over Shaun's handiwork.

"I love you, Shaun," I said, giving him a hug from behind.

"Love you too, Mom," he cast a look at Danse, who was looking around his room.

We left him still working at his bench, and once we were out of sight, Danse pulled me to him again and let me feel his growing arousal again. He squeezed my buttocks hard, then trailed his hands hungrily back up to my breasts.

"Since you're feeling better, Danse, I wanted to talk something over with you," I said, my hands on his chest to give me some space.

"Later," he growled, "I don't want to talk, Z. I want you."

My body was ready for him. But I wasn't.

"Anticipation makes the sex even better," I promised, "Come, walk with me."

"Of course, anything you want, dear," he said, seeming to gather himself together and focus.

"Look at the sunset," I said, drawing him outside. The sun was touching the water now sheening the water with a metallic pink coating.

"Lovely," he murmured. But he was looking at me, not the water.

May God forgive me if I'm wrong, I thought.

"I've been thinking about how selfish the Brotherhood is. How they've taken over Zimmer's labs and base without even offering to share with us. It's wrong. They want to just take all Zimmer's work and keep it as if they had done the work. Don't you think we deserve it? All those beautiful plants and animals, all the knowledge and equipment he left behind – for the future of our people?"

He frowned thoughtfully, "I agree with you Z, but could we take on the Brotherhood and win?"

"There are more ways than outright face-to-face battle, Danse. I mean, think about it. Poison the food or water supply, assassination, accidents…and we have artillery that can be moved now. We've got a few very large transports up and running. So, yes, I think we could if we planned smart." I sighed, "We would just have to be very careful to leave Zimmer's work intact."

"Let's meet with our thinkers and draw up some plans and gather ideas, Z. You don't want us to go us against the Brotherhood and not win." He was fingering his ear, rubbing the lobe.

"And maybe it's time to come out with the truth, Danse," I said softly.

"What truth?" he asked looking at me, frowning deeply.

"The truth that the girls are yours, not Arthur's, Danse," I breathed out, "I don't want the West Coast Brotherhood coming to take them from us, after we upset the balance of power in the Brotherhood."

He tried to hide his shock. He did. But I knew his face I knew his soul.

I was not with my husband.

The transfer had taken place and it had been successful.

"Perhaps you're right, Z," he said thoughtfully. "Come," he said, "let's go to bed now. I have missed you so very much."

"Alright," I smiled at him coyly, "I've missed you too."

While he was in the bathroom, I dug through my dresser desperately. I found what I was looking for. He came out naked, and I smiled as I slip past him, "My turn!" I said cheerily as I went into our small bathroom.

I did some deep breathing to try and calm myself. I brought out my shot glasses topped of with good whiskey. Yes, whiskey in the bathroom, I know. But it is a medicinal.

"Our usual nightcap, sweetheart?" I said offering him a glass.

"Of course, Z," he said smiling and taking it.

I downed my in one good gulp, and he followed suit.

"Now, come to me, Z. Come here and make love to me," he said laying back on the bed.

I climbed onto him and smiled down at him. I felt his erection grow underneath him. It was my Danse's penis but he wasn't doing the driving here.

I said, "Let's play, shall we?" I pulled out the four pairs of cuffs I had gotten from my dresser and dangled them teasingly above his face.

He smiled like a shark. "Let's do," he said hoarsely. He wiggled underneath me and pushed his hips upward.

I cuffed his wrists first, then showing off my cleavage and smiling wickedly, I went to his feet and cuffed his ankles. His erection stood eager and ready. His eyes were wide in anticipation.

"So," I said, putting my shirt on and buttoning it, "How the hell did you think you were going to get away with this charade, Zimmer?" I said coolly.

"What? Z? It's me! I told you – he polluted me with himself, but I am still me! I love you! Why are you saying this?" his face was full of shock and hurt.

I looked at him, my face gone still and empty. "Shut up, Zimmer." I said. "Go to sleep now."

I waited as the drug in the whiskey took effect and his eyes rolled back and he went unconscious.

I had to move quickly. I grabbed my communicator – just a fancy walkie-talkie really, - and called for Forquar, who was visiting at The Castle from his usual post at the CSA and Berenger. They were the strongest men I knew here and Forquar was becoming one of our best pilots.


	14. Chapter 14 Wave of Change

"The real voyage of discovery consists not in seeking new landscapes, but in having new eyes."  
Marcel Proust

Armitage left them. He just left them.

No one was checking on them. It had been a day and a half.

No one was bringing them food.

They had water in their cells from the bathroom area sinks in them, but if he didn't come back, they would slowly starve to death.

Mara said that if she only had some good wire, she was pretty sure she could pick the lock. Bruno pulled apart his boot, which had very stiff leather, and laces. He cut and formed a slim piece of tough leather which had very little give in it. "Try this, while I try to find something stronger," he said.

Mara, in Agnes' synth body, started working on the lock. There was no one to stop her.

Mara was cursing a lot while she worked. Agnes could hear the lock mechanism moving. It would start to move, then slip back into place. She would curse, and start again. Finally, the lock disengaged with a loud click.

They were free.

Now they just had to find their way out of here, wherever _here_ was.

They entered what Agnes thought of as the robotics lab. Agnes gasped as she saw Zimmer's body, cold and dead, still in the surgical table by Zimmer's consoles and work station. His body hadn't survived the transfer.

That meant that Danse had died in that body.

She wept silently for him even as Bruno had them looking for food and supplies. She was checking out a closet that held nothing but lab supplies when he called them over. He had found food in a storage closet and a refrigerator. They wolfed some down right then. Then, they all packed up what they could carry and left the lab. There were several other rooms which they split up to investigate.

Bruno had found a small cache of weapons and some ammo as well, probably belonging to Armitage. He gave each of the women a laser rifle and a pistol with several rounds of ammunition for both. He took a rifle, and a combat knife for himself.

They searched for some kind of packs to carry their provisions in, and they found just one pack. They ended up using Agnes' bedding to make two parcels that could be slung over their backs, under Agnes' specific and careful directions.

Bruno led the way and they followed the tunnel which led out. At the end of the tunnel was a relay chamber. Agnes told everyone to climb up on the platform, then she activated the relay and ran and jumped up on it as the humming machine started up.

When the light and disorientation faded, Agnes looked around her in wonder. They were outside. There were lots of trees and rocks and she could hear what sounded like running water.

She looked at the sun and decided it was setting, so she suggested they turn their backs to it and head due east. Towards the coast. They were more likely to find civilization near the coast than in the wilder west.

Agnes took a deep breath, and it tasted of freedom. She was adjusting to her new body and found that it responded well to the demands she made of it so far. She was lucky. What if she had gotten the old, sick woman's or the crazy man's body? Mara's body was young and hardy, although maybe a little nearsighted.

Mara was beginning to recover from her grief and fear in her new self and had commented several times on how much stronger and quicker she was now as they hiked eastward. She declared it was kind of interesting to be fair-skinned and blonde. She could see better too, she told them.

They hiked until dusk and set up a primitive camp, under Agnes' clear instructions.

It was a good thing Agnes had read so much in the library. She had read a well written and very detailed **_The Ultimate Guide to Hiking The Appalachian Trail_** and had absorbed all of it. Who would have thought that two century old book could come in so handy?

OUR VERTIBIRD LANDED ON TOP OF THE STATE HOUSE IN GOODNEIGHBOR. It made a huge racket. The trap door in the roof popped open and Fahrenheit, Hancock's right hand woman, cautiously peered out then she climbed out, rifle in hand, "Z!" she exclaimed when she saw me. "Is that … Danse?!" she gasped as Berenger and Forquar lifted his unconscious body out.

"Kind of," I said, "I need to get him to The Memory Den, Fahr. Please help us."

"Sure, no prob. You left Hancock behind?" she looked like she had a lot more questions to ask, but didn't.

"No time, I didn't tell him I was coming. Sorry. He's still at The Castle. He'll be back tomorrow, probably," I was babbling.

Forquar and Fahrenheit climbed down the trap door's ladder, and they took hold of and guided Danse's unconscious body down the ladder as Berenger and I lowered him down gently. Berenger and I climbed down after and joined them.

Danse was laying on the floor, out cold. Fahrenheit looked at him, "Man, he's down to skin and bones. Where the hell has he been? And how the hell did he survive?" When I didn't answer, she looked up at my face. "Oh, fill me in later. Listen, I've got a stretcher around here somewhere. Let me just go find it. Be right back."

She came back with an old military issue stretcher. The four of us each took a limb and got him onto it.

Berenger and Forquar carried it with Fahrenheit leading the way down two stairways and opened the door for us.

"I'm on duty here," she said apologetically, "I have to stay. If you need me, I'll get a couple of watchmen to take my place and come."

"No need, Fahr. Thanks for your help," I told her, glancing back as I led the way to the Den.

The Den was still open for business. Three of the loungers were occupied by those reliving their glory days or love lives or whatever they sought here.

Irma, the proprietor of the Den, greeted me and told us Amari was in her lab. "She told me you're welcome anytime, Z, so you go ahead and go down with your friends," she gazed at Danse, and didn't comment. I was grateful. Irma was known for her discretion.

I thanked her and led the way to Amari's lab.

Dr. Amari was speechless. When I had explained what I wanted she shook her head with her mouth slightly open.

Finally, she found words. "Z, I am going to have to start hiding from you! Every time you come here, it is for an utterly impossible task and it always needs to be done instantaneously!"

I knew what she meant. The first time, it was to try and pry memories from Conrad Kellogg's cybernetic augmentation. She had done it using Nick. Putting the two together temporarily. The next time was to give Curie a Gen 3 synth body and brain. She had done the same later for Nick.

"And every time, Doctor, you've made it happen," I said firmly.

"What makes you think Danse is still in there?" Amari finally asked, "And how sure are you that it is Zimmer in him?"

"I just know, Valerie," I sighed. "Danse has been talking to me in my dreams. And Zimmer gave himself away. He flunked my tests."

"If it were anyone but you, I would laugh them off, Z," she said shaking her head. "Life is never dull with you, is it?" She frowned and waved her hand at Berenger and Forquar, "get him in a lounger, please, before he wakes up and secure him." She went to her terminal and started a program up.

"Z what did you give him? How much and how long do you think it will last?"

"Just something I got from Fred Allen at The Rexford," I said, watching Danse for signs of his waking up. "I don't know how long it lasts. I never used it before this."

She harrumphed and checked his pulse. "Perhaps you should dose him again, Z. I think he is coming around."

I took the soft, powdery pill and pinched it and slipped it under his tongue. It looked like it was dissolving easily.

"Alright, Z, we'll try this but –"Amari began, shaking her head slightly.

I interrupted, "I know, I know, no guarantees, and you have never done this before and there could be damaging consequences or even death, etc., etc. I'm sorry, Valerie, but I already know all these things. I take full responsibility for any consequences and we have witnesses that know you warned me."

She looked taken aback and then cross. Whatever words she had on the tip of her tongue she seemed to bite back. She stared at me, frowning. Then her face softened, "I know you, Z, and I know how hard this world has been for you. I will do my best for you and Danse."

"Thank you," I breathed, thankful for her grace under pressure. I climbed into and lay back in the soft lounger and tried to quiet my mind.

"Alright, Z, we are ready. I don't know how this will appear to you, Danse's body being drugged and Zimmer being in there. Keep your focus and do not panic. No matter what. I will help you if I can."

The domes of both the loungers slowly closed then sealed.

Dr. Valerie Amari started her backward countdown from five. I lost her at three.

I had experienced this before, but this time was different.

Instead of pathways that looked like they were made up of neurons, there were simply paths through darkness. They glowed with a gentle ambient light. There were ripples that moved through the paths, like the ripples from a stone thrown into the water.

I called out for Danse, my voice echoed and disappeared into the nothingness.

I heard Amari's voice, "I think it is because of the drugs, Z. Did you have a routine or anything that helped bring on the dreams?"

"Yes," I replied, not sure if she could hear me at all. I took in a deep breath, and closed my eyes. I went through my visualization of Danse, building him, one feature at a time, and calling forth my memories of his words, his voice, his touch. I felt my lips turn up in a smile as I pictured him making the babies laugh with a silly finger play. I saw Shaun and him deep in conversation, both completely focused on one another.

Then I saw him with me. He was looking into my eyes and I was lifting my mouth to his. I shivered as I felt his lips, warm and moist and parted. His breath caressed my face.

I opened my eyes and saw that to my right, one of the paths beckoned to me. It was glowing just a bit more, had a different tone and tint than the countless other paths around me.

I didn't think, didn't question, I just went directly to that path. One formed under my feet as I went toward it, where there had been nothing a second before.

I began to see images flashing by, impressions in my peripheral vision. A young man, a middle aged man and the ancient visage that I knew, were in these memories. All Zimmer. In laboratories or discussing things with others or travelling. I saw Armitage in some of these images too.

The path began to fade away, dissolving into nothing.

I closed my eyes again, and brought Danse back into my focus. I took my time and went through the whole process again of visualizing him as if his life depended on it, because, I believed it did.

Again, I focused on his image in my mind until I actually, physically sensed his presence. Opening my eyes, the path was obvious again. Refusing this time to pay attention to Zimmer's memories beginning to flow all around me, I kept my focus pure.

The path came to an end. I closed my eyes and repeated the slow and methodical building up of my Danse again, feeling this time the strength of my emotions added in with him filling my senses. I allowed myself to let my determination strengthen my emotion. I would not let him go.

When I opened my eyes, this time, there was a doorway directly in front of me. As I watched, a handle formed. I grasped it and the door opened easily.

Danse was waiting for me. He had on his black BDUs, unzipped partially. He looked healthy here. I reached out and traced my fingers along the zipper line. His chest was unmarked.

"You came," he said, smiling.

"Of course I did," I replied, smiling back.

"Thank you," he said, pulling me to him and then taking both us out the door, which disappeared before he had fully stepped through it.

"How long has it been?" he asked me. "Are the girls safe and well? And Shaun?"

"It's been nearly two months since the Marina," I told him, "and Shaun and the girls are good."

"Good," He kissed me on the lips, quickly and gently, "I've been figuring out how things work here," he said looking around him at the kaleidoscope of the images and phantasms that were Zimmer's unconscious memories.

"We have to get him _out_ ," I said gazing around at the memories. I recognized some of them because I saw some with me in them and Danse. I thought I saw my son, Shaun, as a younger man too with Zimmer working together. I looked away from them. They were mesmerizing and I felt I could get lost in them.

"I know how to do this," Danse said, "I am going to make a … I don't know how else to put it – a _drain_."

He raised his hands, which were now encased in power armor, and yelled out in a magnified voice, "Make a way out! A way out, **_now_**!"

From his hands shot out streams of light, which rose, entwined and arched overhead. At the end of the arch of entwined lights, a hole opened up – darker than the darkness of space around us.

The memories and images around us began to be drawn to the hole and when they reached it, they were whisked inside and were gone.

Then the evidence of ripples that were everywhere on the paths became larger and began to be waves of disquiet. I was having trouble keeping my feet under me.

Danse did not lower his arms, and the tangled light stream was still strong. The drain was still drawing memories, faster and faster now. The drain began to look more like a whirlpool and it was growing. Danse was not having any issues with keeping his balance.

Then suddenly, Zimmer appeared right in front of us. He was larger than life, larger than both of us and he roared in an inhuman bellow that seemed to quake the matter under me. Danse was still balanced. Behind Zimmer the waves were being drawn together into what looked like a huge wave. I felt fear well up in me, then crawl up my spine like a spider.

"You have to fight for me," Danse said, "I have to keep pushing him out. I need to evict him from my house, every single little bit of him."

"What? How?" How does someone fight a phantasm? This was crazy.

"Your sword is in your hand, Z," Danse said calmly, "and it's a hundred times more powerful here."

I was starting to tell him that I didn't bring my sword, when I felt it in my hands. I had my armor on too. Well, good, I thought. But I was barely keeping my feet.

I made myself remember Shaun's hurt and Zimmer's lust and I let my righteous anger build, and just as Zimmer lifted a huge fist to strike Danse, I lept forward and sliced through his wrist. His hand started to fall off, but then just simply faded into nothingness. My feet were steady.

Then the Zimmer apparition spoke, "How?" it roared in an inhuman voice, "How are you still here?"

"It's my brain, Zimmer, that's why," Danse said quietly, his voice carrying anyway.

"I don't have a body to get back to! It died!" the thing roared again. "You will not get rid of me!"

The whirlpool still grew and I felt its tug. The tidal wave at our sides was gathering force and rising, rising, impossibly in the nothingness.

Danse looked fearful for the first time, seeing the towering wall of force that was growing for the first time, "Z, you need to get out. I will finish this. I can't have you go down that hole. Zimmer doesn't know his way here, I do. "

I knew he was right. If that wave hit, it would wash me away as well as Zimmer.

"Amari!" I yelled out with all my might, "Amari! Pull me out!"

Just as the terrible wave had crested and was about to break over us, I felt myself pulled back.

I saw the screen in front of me, full of static. My limbs were tingling. I was back in the memory lounger.

Valerie was wide-eyed. "I have never even imagined what I have just seen…" she breathed.

She looked at her screen. I got up on shaking legs and went to her. The images made no sense to me. "It changed. When you were in there, I received the imagery you saw. You were right… I am sorry to have doubted you."

I nodded numbly.

The screen suddenly lit up with a blinding light, then went blank. We had both instinctively covered our eyes with our hands at the blast of light. Dr. Valerie Amari cursed for the first time since I've known her.

She jumped to another terminal and her fingers flew over the keyboard.

Danse's memory lounger's dome opened and she ran to him.

"I think his heart has stopped," she said, shocked.

"Berenger! Forquar! Help me get him out!" I called.

Both men came to me. We laid him out on the floor again and I began chest compressions. I continued until Valerie pushed me aside with what looked like defibrillator paddles.

"Stand clear," she ordered. A loud click. His whole body jumped. She waited and put her ear to his chest. "Again," she said.

Click. Danse's chest rising off the floor.

When he was back on the floor, he suddenly gave a great groan and then an intake of breath and Amari, fell back and sat on the floor and let the paddles fall from her hands.

"Thank God," she said, her voice shaking.

I crawled over to him. I touched his chest and put my head down on it, just to hear that wonderful, regular heartbeat.

His arms slowly came up to hold me.

"He's gone," he said hoarsely. "Every bit of him."

I believed him.


	15. Chapter 15 Beginnings

"We don't receive wisdom; we must discover it for ourselves after a journey that no one can take for us or spare us." Marcel Proust

Danse was clothed only in the robe I had hastily thrown on him, but if he was discomfited by his apparel, he didn't let on. He was sitting in a small, folding chair that didn't look like it could hold a man his size.

Dr. Amari put a pot of water on a Bunsen burner for tea.

Danse looked worn out and pale. He had reddened skin where the defibrillators had burned him.

Irma clattered down the stairs in her high heels. "Valerie," she said managing to look alarmed and cross at the same time. "The loungers were disrupted. My customers all have headaches and they all said they were seeing weird things right before the loungers shut down. Can you please look at them for me? These are my regular customers I am talking about here!"

"Later, Irma, please. Tell them I will resolve the problems and do a thorough systems check tomorrow," she sighed, looking rather worn herself. "Offer them a full refund for tonight," she suggested.

This seemed to placate Irma and before she went back to tend to her customers, she cast a look at Danse sitting in the chair.

"Well, hey there, handsome, good to see you alive, and awake too." She beamed a lovely smile at him, as her eyes lingered on his robe, which was gaping open enough to be nearly immodest.

He nodded to her, "Thank you, Irma," drawing his robe shut nonchalantly and re-tying the cloth belt securely.

She smirked a little and clattered back upstairs.

Dr. Valerie Amari carefully poured boiling water into five tea cups. She served us, one by one.

The tea helped. I was calming down and beginning to feel my tightened muscles relax.

I stood to put my empty cup up by the lab sink. "Thank you again, Valerie. Once again, you came through for me." I hugged her.

She hugged me back and then held me at arm's length, "Could you please, _please_ give me a year or so before you come with your next impossible task for me?" She was smiling though, taking any bite out of her words.

"I will certainly make every effort to try and wait at least a year," I said, laughing softly.

Berenger cleared his throat and said, "Look, Z, you know that I am more than glad to help, but could you please tell us a bit more about what we just saw happen? And how you knew to bring Danse here?"

"I'm sorry, Berenger. I just dragged you in without any explanations at all. It's just that when I realized that Zimmer had successfully transferred himself into Danse, I … did the only thing I knew how to. Dr. Amari did the transfer on Curie and Nick. It just made sense that she might be able to help."

"This is all new to me," Berenger said, "Could you please take things up from the day at the Marina?"

I looked to Danse. He nodded. Amari scooted forward to sit on the edge of her chair to listen. Forquar sat down on the floor at Danse's left.

"As you know, I was hit. It was the second time. Whatever plasma rifles they were using were much more effective than anything I've ever run across in battle. The last thing I remember is falling into the water and pressing the release so I could get out and not drown. I blacked out after.

Next thing I knew, I was strapped to a table in another one of Zimmer's underground labs. I have no idea where it is. I had no idea of how much time had passed, but my chest had healed. There was a woman, a synth, named Agnes who was looking after me. She said that my lungs had regenerated. She told me that Zimmer kept me alive with machines until my lungs could work on their own. Poor Agnes. I have no idea if she's still alive. She told me Zimmer had five humans and five synths brought to him for experimentation. He wanted to be able to transfer a human mind into a synth body. Then he was trying to switch or swap them."

Amari gasped, "There are _so_ many things that could go wrong with that!"

"And they did - go wrong, that is. There was only one successful two way transfer before he put me on his machine. He said he was out of time. It was his heart, he said. It was failing. But he didn't get me into his body. I found a place to protect myself; to hide inside my own mind. I just couldn't get out by myself. I talked to Z, and Shaun a couple of times, though I wasn't sure if it was real. It seemed very real. It wasn't until Z actually came just now and opened up that space that I was able to get out of the protected corner of my mind that kept me in my own brain. All that time I had, you see, helped me see what I could do in this state. I could pretty much do anything. So, once I got free, I pushed Zimmer out."

"But where did he go?" wondered Amari.

Danse shrugged.

I took up the tale. "After you disappeared, everyone who saw what your power armor looked like said you were dead. But I kept having these dreams. I realized that you were telling me that you were healed and held captive by Zimmer. I was trying to find a way to lure Zimmer out, when he came to me. I guess _being you_ had its advantages for him. He would be free to act as an authority and have influence on everyone in the 'Wealth being 'Danse'. He just had to have me believe it was really you."

I continued, "But Shaun recognized that something was _off_ about you. I thought it was just the trauma of a partial transfer. Zimmer was clever. He had said that the transfer had started and then was interrupted but not before you lost some memories and gained some of his too. That could cover for him when he messed up and said or did the wrong thing. It was Shaun that made me need to try and test you. I knew it wasn't you when I suggested that we turn on the Brotherhood and take the Eden Dome and labs in the Adirondack base. I even suggested poison and assassination. Zimmer, in you, didn't bat an eye." I wasn't going to mention Zimmer was squeezing my breast and calling it luscious and that had seemed _off_ to me.

Danse raised his eyebrows at me, "Poison, Z? Assassination?" and then he frowned, "Even Zimmer should have known that I would never break a treaty unless there was some great injustice going on."

I shrugged, "As to poison, it's supposed to be a favored method for women. And as for injustice, I implied very strongly that it was not _just_ of the Brotherhood to hoard all of Zimmer's hard work and not share with us. I kept stressing the importance of Zimmer's work."

"Still, I thought he would be smarter than that…but I am very glad he wasn't," Danse said.

Forquar stared hard at Danse, "And how do we know you are indeed _you_ and not Zimmer playing at being you right now?"

Danse smiled kindly at the former Knight. "Proof, Forquar? I could tell you things that only you and I could possibly know. Such as, I knew it was you who glued all Proctor Bradley's tools to the top of his workbench."

Forquar blustered, "Bah! If Zimmer was in your head, maybe he had access to your memories."

Dr. Amari corrected him, "Not in this case, Captain. Before a mind can be transferred and that includes memories, one must be emptied first. Do you have any of Zimmer's memories, Danse?" she asked.

"None," Danse said. "Though that may not prove anything for Captain Forquar," Danse admitted, "I guess only time will prove that I am me again. Right now, I just want my family back."

"Do you feel up for a 'bird ride?" I asked squatting down in front of him, looking him over.

"I think I can manage."

I stood and took his hands. He stood and wobbled a bit.

Berenger jumped up to offer his aid.

Danse turned to Amari, "I am forever in your debt, Doctor," he said solemnly. "if you are ever in need, you need only contact me and I will be at your service."

We went back home.

We parted ways from Forquar and Berenger for the night and slipped inside. No one woke up, except Dogmeat, Geri and Freki, who didn't bark because they knew us. Because we have smart dogs. We went up to our third floor bedroom. I turned on the bedside light.

Danse raised his brows high, "What are those for?" he pointed to the four pairs of handcuffs still attached to the bedposts.

I laughed.

 **In the morning** , the twins found us and climbed all over us. They both had soggy cloth diapers. I moaned, wishing I had another few hours of sleep, but got up and had them cleaned up and clothed in fresh diapers in moments.

Danse was delighted. "Good morning, my little angels," he said as he hugged them both and kissed their cheeks.

"Dada! Dada, Can–ee!" Harmony said.

"Can-ee, Dada!" Hope added in to help her sister.

Danse looked at me helplessly, "Z, what are they saying?"

I shook my head. "It's all Arthur's fault," I said sadly.

"What's all Arthur's fault? What on earth is can-ee?" he frowned at me.

"He brought maple candy. Annie figured out how to make it and… well … her test subjects are the children more often than not." I sighed, "They are now can-ee addicts."

"Candy? You mean sweets?" he asked bewildered.

"Unfortunately, yes," I said, "and we are being very careful, aren't we girls, to brush our teeth twice a day now, riiiight?" I asked them as I pulled them off Danse and kissed their bellies. I got swatted with the stuffed deathclaw in payment for my tickling.

"When did Arthur come? And bearing gifts for _my_ girls?" he asked frowning now.

"The Brotherhood helped us again – like they did at the Marina. It turned out Justin Ayo had helped Hiram. Oh, bother. There's a lot I have to tell you," I said sighing, thinking about the Prydwen's change of location.

As we brought the twins down for breakfast, Shaun popped out of his room and looked at Danse warily.

"Dad?" he said, as if afraid of how he would be answered.

"Hello, son!" Danse held open his arms and Shaun came to him. He embraced the boy and stroked his head and patted his back. "Are you okay? Your mom says you're the reason she knew something was wrong."

"Yeah, well, … yeah," he said looking to me for help.

I tried to explain what happened last night and when I was finished, he blew out a relieved breath. "So, I'm not crazy," he said to himself, "and you're _you_ again, right?"

"Yes," Danse answered firmly, "I am."

"You want to learn how to play basketball?" Shaun asked hopefully.

"Yes, teach me, by all means." Danse smiled.

"First you need some more meat on those bones," Annie announced as she rounded the corner with a pile of food.

As we ate, I suddenly wondered what had happened to the synth that had cared for him and I asked Danse about her.

"Agnes? Poor girl. She chose to help me even though it probably meant her death," Danse said sadly, "Zimmer used her in the next trial, the one before me." He looked out the window at the water, lapping gently at the shore, "I never saw her again. I know she survived the transfer. Zimmer left. I heard Zimmer order Arimtage to have her kept under observation for long term effects. I don't even know where to look for her and the others."

"I'll have Franklin do an all-call and I'll ask Travis to ask about information about her on Diamond City Radio or for any unusual sitings of any kind."

AGNES, Mara, and Bruno stumbled onto Sunshine Tidings Co-op later that week. Their provisions had held up but were running low when they saw the buildings and neat rows of crops. Wearily and warily, they approached.

A young man saw them first and called out to other people. Soon, a party of four people came to meet them.

"Welcome to Sunshine Tidings!" the young man with sandy hair and a mustache said. The woman next to him could've been his sister; she had the same coloring and bone structure he did. The third was an older woman, round and pleasant looking, with her graying hair cut short and sharp agate eyes. The fourth was another woman, who looked like a warrior. She wore a sleeveless shirt that highlighted strong biceps and shoulders and she carried a rifle like it was part of her. She had cocoa skin and jet black hair in long braids that swung as she walked.

The young man who first saw them spoke, "Would one of you happen to be called Agnes?" he asked.

END OF BOOK II


End file.
